Une fête de cauchemars
by kira-chan-666
Summary: Hisoka a de la fièvre et tout les autres sosnt allé assister à une fete,les poulets lui demende de les y emmener parce que personne n'a voulu d'eux.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** Une fête de cauchemars

**AUTEUR :** Le mouffon et Kira

**GENRE :** cauchemars avec scène de viols

**RATING :** - de 16 ans s'abstenir

**CRITIQUE :** / 

**BASE :** Yami no matsuei ; Tsusuki x Hisoka, Tsusuki x Muraki ; Hisoka x Muraki

UNE FETE DE CAUCHEMARS 

Hisoka soupira...Décidément il ne se sentait vraiment pas en forme aujourd'hui... Tsuzuki et les autres Shinigamis avaient décidé de se rendre à la fête de la pleine lune...Et lui avaient proposé de venir avec eux...

Invitation qu'il avait poliment mais fermement refusée... Un parce qu'il ne supportait pas la foule et deux parce qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.... Il était rentré chez lui en traînant des pieds et avait fini par se glisser dans ses draps sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller...

De son côté, Tsuzuki était en train de se préparer... Il se faisait du souci, Hisoka avait une sale tête...vue leur dernière mission cela n'était pas étonnant...le blond devait faire un peu de surmenage...Il soupira...

Enfin prêt, il attrapa son manteau et sortit... Il leva les yeux au ciel... Que la Lune était belle ce soir...

Hisoka eut l'impression qu'il venait à peine de fermer les yeux lorsqu'on frappa timidement à sa porte.... Ce fut avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'il s'extraya de son lit et alla ouvrir...

-Oui...Marmonna-t-il.

-Hisoka San...

-Gushoshin ?

-Oui...Hisoka San.... J'ai une faveur à vous demander...

L'adolescent s'écarta et lui laissa le passage.

-Que se passe t il ?

-Hisoka.... Les autres vont à la fêtes et refusent de m'emmener avec mon frère.... Je.... J'aurais voulu savoir si vous accepteriez de nous emmener....

-Moi ? ...

-Oui...S'il vous plait....

Hisoka soupira.... Qu'il se sentait mal...Allez à la fête dans son état, il ne se sentait vraiment pas en état, mais la tristesse des jumeaux eurent raison de sa faiblesse...

-D'accord...Je vais me préparer...Je passerai vous prendre lorsque la nuit sera tombée...Avant on risque trop d 'être repéré....

Le poulet se jeta à son cou...

-Hisoka-san... Merci... Merci mille fois...

L'adolescent lui fit un vague signe de la main, et il le regarda s'éloigné en volant. Le blond resta couché sur le sol de son appartement...Il se tourna vaguement sur le côté et se rendormit....

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Tsuzuki pour arriver à destination...Il aperçu Tatsumi et Watari et pressa le pas pour les rejoindre... Le maître failli tomber à la renverse en voyant le Shinigami aux yeux lavande arriver... Tsuzuki à l'heure... cela était à marquer d'une pierre blanche, de plus, ce dernier avait choisi avec goût son costume...Après de brèves salutations, les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de réception...

Hisoka émergea difficilement de son sommeil...Il avait la curieuse sensation que son corps pesait des tonnes et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à bouger.... Mais après un moment, il se sentit un peu moins fatigué et se leva afin de s'habiller... Il prit une douche et y traîna un long moment avant de se décider à aller s'habiller...Les jumeaux allaient sûrement l'attendre avec impatience... Il se rendit dans sa chambre et choisit un kimono de circonstance... Les costumes c'était pas trop sa tasse de thé...Pour lui élevé à l'ancienne...Les fêtes de cette importance se devait d'être suivit dans la tradition...

Le fête de la pleine lune permettait en général à tous et à toutes de porter les tenues traditionnelles de leur pays.... Il noua son obi et sortit silencieusement de chez lui.... Les poulets l'attendaient à la bibliothèque toute fraîche reconstruite....

La fête battait son plein... Les rires et les discutions allaient bon train... Adossé à un mur, Tsuzuki trempait ses lèvres dans un cocktail frais, plongé dans ses pensées...Une fois le verre terminé, il le reposa sur le plateau d'un des serveurs et observa d'un œil distrait la salle... Il fut surpris de se sentir tiré par quelqu'un lorsqu'il observa son pseudo ravisseur, il fut encore plus surpris de voir Tatsumi, plutôt éméché le traîner sur la piste et entamer une danse qui à ses yeux semblait plus que chaude...

L'adolescent arriva à la bibliothèque plutôt mal à l'aise... Il ne se sentait finalement pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait cru.... Les deux poulets vinrent se blottir dans ses bras....

-Hisoka-san.... Tu es sûr que ça va...

-Comme en pleine foule...

-Tu ne supportes vraiment pas la foule....

-Je ne resterais pas longtemps par contre.... Je suis désolé...Mais à la seule idée d'être prit dans une foule j'ai envie de vomir...

-Ca ne t'as toujours pas passé ?

-Non...

-Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu le supportais mieux...C'est ce que Tsuzuki nous a dit...Que tu avais fait de gros efforts pour supporter d'être avec les autres....

-Tsuzuki ? ...Ah...Je supporte d'être avec quelque personne mais pas avec une foule...J'ai l'impression d'étouffer...

Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'extirper des bras du maître des ombres... Pauvre Watari, il risquerait certainement de lui en vouloir... Il se fraya un chemin entre les convives et alla prendre un bon bol d'air frais sur la terrasse...Il soupira, il savait que cette fête n'allait pas être de tous repos mais là, s'en devenait effrayant ; l'absence de son équipier lui pesait...Il s'adossa au mur et laissa ses yeux se noyer dans la masse argentée qu'était la Lune ce soir...

Hisoka venait d'arriver... Les deux Gushoshin accrochés à lui buvaient des yeux la salle de réception brillant de mille feux....

-Vous avez vu ? ...On peut partir ?

-Hisoka-san....

-Désolé...

L'adolescent soupira et entra silencieusement ayant plutôt tendance à raser les murs et à se tenir le plus éloigné possible des autres convives... Il remarqua Tatsumi passablement éméché et accroché au cou de Watari qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder sa dignité...

Il ne put retenir un sourire...Le maître des ombres semblait très gai.... Ou très triste s'il en lisait ce qu'il ressentait...

Il se mit à peu à l'écart de façon à ce que les jumeaux puissent profiter de la fête sans trop se faire repérer... Ils élurent domicile dans un coin un peu à l'écart et proche du buffet....

-Tu veux un verre Hisoka ? Ca te changera les idées...

-Euh...Oui.... Pourquoi pas...

-Hé je te rappelle qu'il est encore mineur.... S'exclama le cadet.

-Bah il en mourra pas.... Il est déjà mort...Se marra l'aîné.

Puis il alla voler deux verres de cocktail et revint s'installer sur les genoux du Shinigami...

L'air doux de la nuit venait caresser son visage, quelques mèches brunes virevoltant au gré du vent... Il se redressa... D'un pas félin il se dirigea vers la salle de réception ; il rajusta son col ainsi que son nœud papillon... Il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'accoutrement mais il devait faire avec et puis après tout, ce n'était que pour une soirée... Il inspira profondément et entra... Il priait pour que Tatsumi se soit un peu calmé et qu'il ne l'entraîne pas une nouvelle fois faire Dieux ne sait quoi sur cette satanée piste...

Hisoka soupira, il en était à son troisième verre et commençait sérieusement à avoir des vertiges... La dernière fois qu'il avait bu, il s'était retrouvé dans le lit de Tsuzuki.... L'aîné des Gushoshin était complètement soul et dormait sur ses cuisses.... Quant au plus jeune il commentait la situation....

-Hisoka-san...

-On va rentrer...une heure j'ai largement dépassé ma limite je suis à bout de force...

Tsuzuki était en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par un Watari passablement énervé d'une part et de l'autre, le maître des ombres qui revenait à la charge... Le Shinigami soupira exaspéré et ennuyé...Pendant qu'on le sermonnait, il laissa son regard errer dans la foule... que cherchait il...Rien mais pourtant son regard se stoppa net sur une silhouette qu'il connaissait que trop bien... Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tatsumi et ignora complètement les protestations de ses deux amis... Il bouscula plusieurs personnes pour rejoindre cette personne...

Hisoka ne put retenir un haut le cœur...Les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient et l'alcool ne l'aidait pas du tout à aller mieux...Son état empirait de minutes en minutes.... Le cadet des Gushoshin commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter...Hisoka était de plus en plus pâle ... Il se leva et tituba... Il du s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer... Mais malgré tout se sentit brusquement chaviré, il resserra son étreinte autour du Gushoshin pour qu'il ne tombe pas et se sentit à peine partir...

Disparut... Il l'avait quitté des yeux une seconde et il ne le voyait plus...il soupira, que pouvait-il bien faire ici...Certainement préparait-il encore un mauvais coup et ça il l'en empêcherai...Il repéra à nouveau l'homme ; sa démarche gracieuse et sa stature... ce ne pouvait qu'être lui... Il se précipita, bousculant sans ménagement toutes personnes sur son chemin... Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna sans douceur...

-Muraki... dit-il d'un ton froid, sa mâchoire crispée...

Hisoka gisait sur le sol...Près de lui le Gushoshin se mit à hurler....

-A l 'aide...A l'aide...Hisoka-san se sent mal...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que certains convives paniquent...

-Un médecin !!! Vite !!!! Un jeune homme a eut un malaise !!!

L'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre souriait de façon carnassière et mystérieuse... Il fit une révérence au Shinigami puis se détourna...

-Si vous voulez bien m'excusez Tsuzuki san... Mais on a besoin de mes services...

Tsuzuki n'aimait guère se sourire... Il connaissait trop bien Muraki... Il décida donc de le suivre et ainsi le garder à l'œil... Ils arrivèrent très vite près du jeune homme en question et se fut avec horreur qu'il découvrit son équipier inconscient...Le maléfique docteur calma les convives et pu se frayer un chemin près du corps inanimé de l'ange blond...

Le Gushoshin qui était toujours dans les vapes étaient toujours dans les bras du jeune Shinigami qui était blanc comme neige... Et son kimono blanc lui aussi lui donnait un aspect irréel.... Quant au frère Gushoshin il se précipita dans les bras de Tsuzuki le plus discrètement possible...

-C'est mon frère...Il l'a fait boire.... Hisoka–san n'était pas très bien déjà avant de venir...Tsuzuki san, il faut faire quelque chose...

Muraki ausculta Hisoka quelques minutes, il prit délicatement le poignet de ce dernier, un petit sourire dont il avait le secret ourlait à présent ses lèvres...

-Rien de grave, il fait juste un peu de fièvre... Pauvre petit...Quel parent sans cœur a bien pu emmener un enfant sachant qu'il était malade...

Il caressa avec douceur, le visage pâle du jeune empathe...

Pour Tsuzuki s'en était trop...mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Tatsumi le retint par l'épaule...

-Du calme Tsuzuki...

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête et se dirigea près de son équipier l'arrachant aux griffes de ce perfide médecin...

Hisoka sentit une présence malsaine à ses côtés...Quelque chose qui lui donna la nausée... Il voulu repousser la main qui le parcourrait mais le moindre effort lui demandait un travail considérable... Il voulu s'aider de quelque chose pour se redresser et sa main se referma sur celle du médecin amenant à son esprit des images atroces de mutilations....

Il se débattit autant qu'il le put pour échapper à cette abominable étreinte...

-Tsu...

Même prononcer un seul nom lui devenait impossible... Il tendit désespérément la main vers une ombre qui lui semblait familière...

Sans la moindre douceur il bouscula l'homme au regard machiavélique et s'approcha de son équipier... Il passa un bras sous sa tête, l'autre sous ses jambes et le porta avec douceur, son regard se posa sur Muraki, un regard empli de colère... mais il s'en détourna très vite, le plus important était de ramener Hisoka chez lui et d'en prendre soin... Il fit volte face et sans un mot ni regard, il regagna la sortie...

-Je pense que nous serons amenez à nous revoir très bientôt mon cher... très cher Tsuzuki san...

L'interpeller ne prit pas la peine de répondre... Il se contenta d'un signe de tête en direction de ses deux amis et disparu dans la nuit, tenant précieusement son équipier tout contre lui...

L'adolescent s'était vaguement sentit emporté par, il ne savait qui, son esprit trop embrouillé par la fièvre et l'alcool pour parvenir à s'en faire une idée exacte... Il tenait toujours Gushoshin qui en proie d'un accès de réveil se redressa et se mit à chanter à tu-tête...

-Je veux boire et coucher ! ...toute la journée...Je veux boire encore et coucher toute la soirée...

L'adolescent lui asséna vaguement une claque sur la tête en marmonnant que lui aussi il voulait dormir.... Mais ne plus jamais boire...et que de toute façon il voulait vomir !

Ils arrivèrent très vite chez l'adolescent... Tsuzuki soutenait ce dernier le temps d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement... Il raffermi sa prise sur le blond afin qu'il ne chute pas...Une fois à l'intérieur, il emmena le malade au toilette afin qu'il puisse « se purger »... Au bout de quelque minute, il pu enfin emmener son protéger dans sa chambre et l'allongea... il recouvrit la mince silhouette et alla chercher une bassine avec de l'eau et un linge... Le jeune Shinigami aux yeux émeraude perlait de sueur, qui, aux reflet de la Lune ressemblait à de véritable diamants...Tsuzuki trempa le linge dans l'eau et passa délicatement celui sur le visage fin de son partenaire... puis le rinçant, il le posa sur son front...

-Chaud...Mal au cœur...

L'adolescent se détourna et se retourna encore et encore.... Tout en gémissant.... Le Gushoshin avait élu domicile lui aussi dans son lit et ronflait aussi fort que possible...

Le brun attrapa le poulet et l'installa sur une couverture dans le salon... Hisoka avait besoin de repos et ce ronfleur notoire ne serait qu'une nuisance pour son équipier...

Une fois de retour dans la pièce, il changea le linge, et lui installa une bouillotte remplie de glaçon sous une serviette qui plaça sous la tête... il s'assit sur une chaise près de lui et pris délicatement sa main, de l'autre, il dégagea quelques mèches dorées qui courraient le long du visage de son ange...la nuit allait être longue, mais il espérait que ce dernier irait mieux demain...

Hisoka délirait et se débattait dans son sommeil...Il se sentait si fatigué et il refaisait en permanence le même cauchemar...Muraki l'attrapait et lui faisait revivre encore et encore les mêmes tortures sous le regard inexpressif de son équipier....

Il se cambra sous la dernière image de son cauchemar et se réveilla en hurlant....

-TSUZUKI.

Il haletait, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.... Le shinigami sursauta violemment... voyant son équipier terroriser, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement et lui soufflant à l'oreille quelques mots réconfortant...

-Shhh... Je suis là... Du calme Hisoka... je suis là... n'ais pas peur... il ne t'arrivera rien...Shhh...Du calme...

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure d'or tandis que l'autre massait doucement le dos fin de son partenaire...Le fait que ce dernier ait fait un cauchemar ne l'étonnait nullement... La fièvre, l'alcool y faisait mais le pire devait être dû à ce monstre qui se prétendait docteur... vu la fièvre de cheval qu'il avait, ses barrières mentales devaient être au plus bas et le fait que Muraki l'ait touché avait certainement affecté son protégé...

L'adolescent laissa son rythme cardiaque se calmer quelque peu et après quelques minutes, il retrouva un semblant de sérénité et se laissa choir sur les oreillers.... Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné et il avait du mal à respirer.... Il gardait les yeux fermés...Le seul fait de les ouvrir le faisait atrocement souffrir....

Cela lui rappelait horriblement la façon dont il était mort...Accablé et brisé par des douleurs que rien ne parvenait à calmer...Des cauchemars infernaux.... Une fièvre qu'il le laissait toujours épuisé et souffrant de terribles courbatures et maux de tête insupportable....

-Tsu...zuki...

- Oui je suis là...

Le shinigami changea une nouvelle fois le linge et s'allongea près de son ange adoré...il le savait malade et ne pouvait que veiller sur lui du mieux qu'il puisse...Il garda la main de son partenaire précieusement dans la sienne...

- Tout va bien...

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de l'adolescent...

-Il est revenu...Pour moi...il veut me tuer à nouveau....

L'adolescent essuya son front moite....

-J'ai chaud...Je voudrais me changer....

Il haletait toujours autant... il se sentait sale...Mouillé dans ses vêtements ...

Il accéda à la requête de son partenaire et l'aida à se relever... Il alla chercher un nouveau yukata et l'aida à se changer... Tsuzuki se surpris à observer ce corps fin et musclé à la fois, les rayons argentés apportant une impression quasi divine à ce corps somptueux...Il l'aida à enfiler un vêtement plus adéquat...et ne pu retenir ses mains d'errer sur la peau lisse et velouté de l'ange blond...

Hisoka frissonna, il n'avait plus sa tête complètement à lui.... Les mains qui glissaient sur sa peau le firent trembler.... Celles-ci n'avaient rien d'inorganique, ni d'humiliante ...Elle le touchait avec douceur et avec respect...Cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce que Muraki lui avait fait ressentir....

Tsuzuki était respectueux de son corps...Il ne cherchait pas à obtenir quelque chose de lui qui l'aurait avilit....

Il soupira...Il rallongea son équipier et lui remit un linge frais sur le front...Il se rassit près de lui... Il devait garder son calme... le plus important pour le moment était de veiller sur lui... Il caressa avec douceur le visage du blond attendant patiemment qu'il se rendorme...

L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupire et se laissa étendre.... Ses yeux émeraude et profonds plongèrent dans les douces prunelles améthyste... Qu'ils aimaient ses grands yeux étranges et mystérieux... Ils étaient si purs et si intenses... Il s'était toujours sentit bien à ses côtés....

Lui qui ne supportait personne auprès de lui surtout quelqu'un ne maîtrisant pas ses émotions... Il avait été surprit de supporter le chaos des émotions qu'il ressentait en Tsuzuki... Etrangement cela ne le rendait pas malade...

-Merci.... Souffla-t-il doucement avant de fermer les yeux.

Il glissa sa main dans scelle de son équipier et replongea dans les limbes....

-C'est normal murmura t il...

Il serra doucement cette main douce et chaude... Cette main qu'Hisoka lui avait toujours tendu quelle que soit la situation... il avait toujours été près de lui...toujours là quand ça n'allait pas... plus il passait du temps avec Hisoka, plus ce dernier lui semblait essentiel pour vivre...

Il ferma doucement les yeux, laissant son esprit aller librement... sa voix douce et suave s'éleva en un murmure...

« Seul je ne ferais plus un pas,

Les vents du temps sont trop forts.

Je vivrai désormais avec

Cette blessure que tu m'as faite.

Cet enlacement

Dans mon cœur encore brûlant,

En ces temps où plus rien n'a de valeur,

Mon amour ne changera pas.

Soutiendras-tu mon cœur

En arrêtant mes pleurs ?

Mon cœur continue de tomber en miette.

Seul mes émotions...

Enterrent ces moments qui ne veulent plus rien dire.

Dis-moi pourquoi

Tout ce que je vois est bleu dans mon cœur.

Resteras-tu à mes côtés ?

J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que le vent passe.

Le flot incessant de mes larmes continue de se déverser.

Reste avec moi,

Soutiens mon cœur qui se brise en morceau à l'aube.

Reste à mes côtés.

Tout ce que j'affectionne semble disparaître.

En cette nuit interminable,

Que vais-je encore perdre,

Si plus rien n'a de valeur ?

Jusqu'à la fin de la tempête,

Reste encore à mes côtés.

Je n'emprunterai plus ce chemin.

Dis-moi pourquoi, dis-moi la vérité.

Apprends-moi à vivre.

Dans les flots de mes larmes,

Les magnifiques saisons continueront

Quand même à se succéder encore et encore. »

Il laissa mourir sa voix sur ces derniers mots...Il inspira profondément et resserra imperceptiblement sa main sur celle de son partenaire...Peu de temps après, Morphée l'emporta tel un doux amant aimant...

Le soleil se levait sur la mer.... Hisoka ouvrit faiblement les yeux... Il avait chaud et un poids semblait vouloir l'empêcher de bouger... Il tourna la tête et son visage se retrouva prit dans les mèches folles de son équipier.... Il souleva doucement sa main et repoussa les cheveux qui le chatouillaient... La nuit avait été plutôt pénible mais il gardait des paroles étranges en mémoire dont il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer la présence, il posa ses yeux sur son réveil.... 10h...

10h !

Il avait complètement oublié la réunion de ce matin...Ca allait encore être sa fête... Il repoussa doucement son équipier qui dormait et se laissa glisser au bas de son lit...Puis léger comme une plume il se rendit dans la cuisine mit de l'eau à chauffer et entreprit d'appeler Tatsumi...

Juché sur un tabouret, il décrocha le combiné, composa le numéro tout en se frottant les yeux... Il n'avait pas assez dormit et était fatigué...Son yukata avait glissé sur ses épaules et le dénudait....

Il attrapa sa tasse de thé et relevant une jambe sur le siège il commença à boire en attendant que le bureau lui passa Tatsumi...

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le sable du sommeil encore présent dans ceux-ci...Il se releva lentement et s'aperçut que son équipier n'était plus dans son lit... Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine en poussant un bâillement sonore, il se figea instantanément en apercevant la fine silhouette du blond, le yukata de ce dernier découvrant ses épaules pâles... Sa mâchoire en faillit se décrocher... Il bredouilla un bref bonjour le feu aux joues...

Le blond se retourna et lui adressa son regard habituel.... Frigorifique... La nuit ne l'avait en rien dégelé.... Il continuait à ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions en dehors de son état d'extrême fatigue...

Il termina sa conversation téléphonique et descendit de son tabouret s'approchant de son immense équipier... Du haut de son petit mètre soixante, il faisait vraiment frêle à côté de lui et de son mètre quatre-vingt....

-J'ai eu Tatsumi au téléphone.... On avait une réunion ce matin...Mais elle a été annulée pour cause de cuvage intensif....

-Hm... c'est pas étonnant...

Il remonta délicatement les pants du yukata afin de recouvrir ses épaules qui n'avaient de cessent de le torturer... Il soupira doucement... Il posa la main sur le front de l'adolescent et constata que toute fièvre était passée... Il sourit doucement...

-Tu as l'air d'aller ... euh... mieux... bon alors je vais... euh... y aller... on se voit plus tard au bureau...

Sur ces mots il fit volte face et commençait à sortir... Il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille ... Il risquait de perdre tout contrôle si Hisoka malgré que cela soit inconscient, ne le mette plus en émoi ...

-On travail pas aujourd'hui.... T'écoutes vraiment pas ce que je te dis.... On a rendez-vous seulement en fin d'après-midi pour prendre le thé...

L'adolescent se détourna et resserra les pans de son yukata...

-Satané machin qui tient pas.... Au moins quand j'étais vivant ça tenait...

Il soupira et retourna à sa bouilloire...

-Tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose avant de partir ? ...Ou avaler un truc contre tes douleurs d'estomacs...Lâcha Hisoka en lui tendant une petite fiole à boire.

Il se mit à rire doucement...

-Volontiers ... j'avoue que je meurs de faim...

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, son estomac se mit à grogner furieusement...Il prit la petite fiole des mains d'Hisoka et la fixa longuement...

-J'ai vraiment horreur de ce truc... ça a un goût horrible...Il soupira...

-T'as qu'à pas autant boire.... Vraiment je comprendrais jamais les adultes.... C'est bien fait si t'as la gueule de bois...Marmonna le blond en se massant discrètement les tempes.

Finalement il n'aurait peut-être pas du suivre Gushoshin dans sa beuverie... La dernière fois qu'il avait bu, il s'était retrouvé dans le lit d'un inconnu...Soit dit en passant, heureusement c'était Tsuzuki...

A cette allure, un jour il allait vraiment lui arriver des bricoles.... Et puis à son âge, il n'avait pas de raison de boire...Pour peu que le fait d'être mort en souffrant ce n'en soit pas une....

Il soupira et sortit de quoi préparé un petit déjeuné pour deux...

-Je regrette de pas être à l'hôtel...Pour une fois j'aurais pas eu à faire le petit déjeuné...

Le brun bu le contenu de la fiole à contre cœur... Au fond il n'avait pas bu tant que ça... à peine deux verres...il soupira...il stoppa son compagnon dans ses préparatifs...

-Pas besoin... Habille-toi chaudement... Je ne voudrai pas que tu rechutes...

-Hein ? ...Ah pourquoi faire ? ...Il fait froid dehors...

-Pas forcément qu'il fasse froid...Mais vu la fièvre que tu avais hier....

-Rien qu'à l'idée de sortir j'ai déjà froid...Marmonna l'adolescent en frissonnant.

-Bien...Alors ne bouge pas et va te remettre au chaud.... je reviens...

Avec un grand sourire le brun se dirigea vers la porte et sortit à grandes enjambées....

L'adolescent sentit ses yeux se croisés...Tsuzuki avait trop d'énergie pour lui...Et ça lui donnait le vertige....

Complètement frigorifié par le courant d'air qu'avait fait Tsuzuki, il se fit une nouvelle tasse de thé et retourna s'enfouir sous sa couette...

Il arriva très vite à la boulangerie, il prit quelques pâtisseries ainsi qu'un assortiment des gâteaux préférés d'Hisoka... Il souriait doucement lorsqu'il quitta le lieu...

Un regard acéré se posa sur lui...L'homme se mit à sourire de façon malsaine et carnassière...Ses mèches au soleil étaient d'un blanc immaculé... lorsque la silhouette du Shinigami s'éloigna, son sourire s'accentua...

- Bientôt mon cher Tsuzuki... Plutôt que vous ne le pensez....

Une demi-heure plus tard il revint à l'appartement du blond... Il déposa rapidement son manteau, prit un plateau dans la cuisine où il y disposa les victuailles et se dirigea vers la chambre de son équipier...

-Le petit déjeuner de monsieur est servi...

Il s'approcha d'Hisoka et déposa le plateau... Il prit la tasse de ce dernier, un doux sourire aux lèvres et ressortit de la chambre...

-Je vais te refaire du thé pour aller avec ça...

Hisoka sortit son nez de dessous sa couette et huma l'odeur sucrée qui s'échappait du plateau...

« Tarte aux pommes »Le pêché mignon de Tsuzuki.... Il ne put retenir un sourire... Sourire qui se figea instantanément... Une horrible sensation d'oppression et de nausée le prit violemment à la gorge...

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, tout de suite.... Il se leva précipitamment et renversa le plateau qui s'écrasa sur le sol... Il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pu...Sortant rapidement de chez lui, cherchant à tout prix à fuir ce sentiment ...

Dans son esprit une voix métallique l'appelait...Il avait beau tenté de la fuir, elle le pourchassait sans cesse.... Il courait droit devant lui.... Cheveux au vent, son yukata s'ouvrant sur son corps marqué des stigmates de son bourreau....

Alerté par le bruit, Tsuzuki vit Hisoka passé devant lui comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses...Il emboîta immédiatement le pas à son équipier, que lui arrivait il... il le poursuivait, l'angoisse étreignant à chaque seconde un peu plus son cœur...

-HISOKA !!!!

L'adolescent n'entendait rien d'autre que cette voix qui l'opprimait... Il avait si mal... Il sentait sa présence en lui comme un cauchemar qui souillait son âme.... Il fonçait droit devant lui.... Se jetant droit dans la gueule du loup....

Dans le parc, sous un cerisier en fleurs, un homme de haute stature attendait sa proie avec patience....

Il devait le rattraper... Lui demander des explications... Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net... Il agrandit ses enjambées, et réussi à attraper le bras de son équipier... Lorsqu'il releva le regard vers lui, il vit derrière une silhouette familière... Son corps se tendit instantanément... Son regard se durcit...

Il était là... Encore lui comme dans ses pires cauchemars... Il leva les yeux vers lui comme hypnotisé. Se détachant de l'étreinte de Tsusuki pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son bourreau...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur...Qu'arrivait il à Hisoka...Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait laisser faire Muraki... Il s'approcha de l'homme en blanc, menaçant, un juffu à la main...

-Muraki...Teme....

-Tss...Tsss...Tss...Tsusuki vous ne voudriez pas qu'il arrive malheur à notre petit garçon... L'homme se pencha et lécha délicatement la peau veloutée de la joue de l'adolescent...

-Il est si craquant...Vous ne trouvez pas, mon cher Tsuzuki ? ... Un si joli garçon... On en mangerait...

Il se mit à rire doucement...Son bras encerclant la taille fine et souple de l'adolescent qui ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste....

-Il est si beau...Tout comme vous mon cher Tsuzuki... Si beau et si ensorcelant...

Il saisit Hisoka par la gorge et resserra doucement sa prise.... Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'horreur...

-Muraki !!! Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

Il avança d'un pas vers le médecin démoniaque...

-Pourquoi donc? ...C'est si amusant de tordre le cou de ce jeune lapin...

-Vous l'avez assez fait souffrir...Alors pourquoi encore continuer maintenant... ?

-Parce que ça m'amuse... Il est si mignon... Et puis il y a longtemps qu'on se connaît et nous sommes très intimes... N'est-ce pas mon petit Hisoka... Toi et moi. Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre charnelle?...Un vrai délice...

-Arrêtez Muraki...

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur à chacune des paroles que prononçait Muraki...

L'homme lui sourit...

-Allons Tsuzuki. Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur...J'ai rencontré Hisoka avant vous... Il était mien, bien avant que vous ne le rencontriez...Ne gâcher pas mon plaisir.....

-Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal... quoi qu'il m'en coûte je vous en empêcherai...

-Tsss... Tsuzuki vous me gâchez mon plaisir... Je pense que je vais aller m'amuser ailleurs... Et j'emporte le petit... cela va de soi...

Sur ces mots l'homme disparu dans un tourbillon de fleur de cerisier... ne laissant derrière lui que cette impression de cauchemar et cette odeur de mort si caractéristique à sa présence...

Il se jeta pour attraper la main de son compagnon mais arriva trop tard, n'attrapant que quelques pétales de cerisier... il tomba à genoux, hurlant le nom de ce dernier au vent...

-Hisoka !!!!

Pris au piège l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à échapper à la poigne de son bourreau...Celui-ci le maintenait sous sa coupe..... Il ne savait où il était emmener mais cela importait guère le plus important était de savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire....

Ils arrivèrent dans un ancien temple et Muraki l'attacha solidement à un lit... Là il s'assit à ses côtés et repoussa doucement les mèches blondes....

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Hurla Hisoka.

-Rien... Je m'amuse...

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? ...Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Sûrement pas...J'admire ta beauté si ensorcelante... Et je suis ravie de t'avoir prit ton innocence...

Il se mit à rire doucement.... Et se pencha à son oreille...

-Car tu ne pourras jamais la lui donner à lui....

Il était ainsi penché sur lui, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit...

Il se releva difficilement, abattu par ce qu'il venait de ce passer... Une fois de plus il avait été incapable de le protéger... était-il seulement capable de protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose... Il se précipita au bureau et attrapa les poulets...

-J'ai besoin de votre aide....

Les deux frères le regardèrent comme si Tsuzuki était un fou échappé d'un asile...

-Vous aidez ? Comment...Et de quoi parlez-vous tsuzuki-san ? -Vous devez m'aider à localiser Hisoka... Il...

Il s'arrêta un instant, serrant le poing jusqu'au sang...

-Muraki l'a enlevé...

Les poulets restèrent interdit quelques secondes, puis partir en panique...

-Il faut prévenir le patron...

Il les retint et les fixa d'un air grave...

-Non cela serait trop risqué... Je dois y aller seul... Alors localisez-moi Hisoka et j'irai... vous pourrez ensuite prévenir Konoe...

Oriya ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre...

-Muraki !

-Oriya ?

-Qu'est-ce que...commença-t-il !

-Rien qui puisse t'inquiéter...C'est juste une vieille connaissance....

-Une vieille connaissance...Cet enfant ?

-Et oui....

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré... Il n'est pas humain...

-En effet.... Il est... Il est mon appât pour attraper un gros gibier...

-Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis....

-Qu'importe... Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

L'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre se pencha vers les longs cheveux bruns et en saisit une mèche qu'il porta à ses lèvres...

-C'est mon joujou préféré... Il est d'une telle beauté.... Je pensais que la mort l'affecterait...Mais il n'en a rien été... Il a gardé cette beauté qui m'a séduite pour l'éternité.... Je veux garder cet enfant.... Pour mon seul et unique plaisir....

Il releva la tête et regarda Oriya...

-Et surtout ...Parce que cela met en rogne mon très cher Tsuzuki.... Et j'adore quand il se met en colère cela le rend si séduisant....

Cela faisait une heure qu'il tournait en rond, il ne cessait de se repasser la scène dans son esprit... Il avait été incapable de le protéger...Il se sentait inutile... La voix des frères Goushojin le sortit de ce cauchemar...

-On a retrouver sa trace... il serait à Kyoto... Mais on arrive pas à plus approfondir... Désolée Tsuzuki...

Le brun empoigna son manteau et fila sans attendre...

-Merci !!!

Il quitta en quatrième vitesse et se téléporta à Kyoto... Il commença à faire chaque quartier de l'ancienne capitale...Arpentant chaque rue minutieusement...

Dans l'ancien temple Hisoka tentait de se dégager de ses liens...Mais c'était peine perdue, Muraki connaissait trop bien les points faibles des Shinigamis... Alors qu'il cherchait encore à se libéré, une présence malsaine le fit immédiatement se redresse...

-Muraki...Souffla-t-il.

-Oui mon ange.... J'ai un peu de temps... alors je suis venu voir comment tu allais...Et passé un peu de temps avec toi....Sourit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et l'obligea à s'y rallonger...

-Non...Souffla l'adolescent tétanisé par la peur.

-Mais si.... Lui sourit tendrement l'homme.

L'une de ses mains vint enlacer les doigts fins et l'autre se glissa sous le yukata dénudant son corps... Le regard de l'homme couru sur sa peau...

-Tu es devenu encore plus beau avec les années...Dire que tu n'étais qu'un enfant quand je t'ai prit et maintenant tu es un adolescent en pleine puberté.... Et c'est moi qui t'ai initié.... Décidément je suis gâté avec toi....

L'adolescent sentit un poids sur son corps, il refusait de le regarder... Il voulait nier à tout prix la présence de cet homme et ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir.... Il l'avait couché sur ce lit, lui avait ôté ses vêtements et se repaissait de son corps..... De ses mains et de ses lèvres, il l'avilissait totalement....

Son âme souffrait sous le contact des pensées immondes et innommables de cet homme...Ces sentiments inorganiques qui l'animaient réduisaient son âme à néant.... Et lui était plus lourde à supporter que la violence physique qu'il lui imposait....

Plus d'une heure... Il ne cessait de courir dans toutes les rues de Kyoto...Son angoisse se transformant en une peur irascible... Une seule chose tournait en son esprit comme une prière...Retrouver Hisoka...Coûte que coûte...

Il stoppa net dans sa course, une idée lui traversant l'esprit...Il était à Kyoto... Et c'était ici que se trouvait l'ami de ce monstre...Il se mit à réfléchir intensément afin de se souvenir de l'adresse du restaurant de ce dernier... Au bout de quelques minutes, il parti en sens inverse et se précipita là bas...Il le ferait parler... Même s'il devait se salir les mains, il parlerait...

Hisoka tentait désespérément d'échapper à cette étreinte humiliante... Ecrasée par le poids de l'homme, il sentit les mains de celui-ci s'infiltrer entre ses jambes et prendre place...

-Non ! Hurla-t-il... Lâchez-moi !

Seul un rire sonore lui répondit alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui transperçait les reins...

-Cris donc cela m'apporte encore plus de plaisir... Et plus tu gigotes sous moi plus c'est agréable...Tu es décidément un bon élève.... Si je n'avais pas un faible pour ce cher Tsuzuki, tu serais certainement celui que je garderai...Tiens cela me donne une idée...

Il leva la main et la posa sur les yeux de l'adolescent, recouvrant les émeraudes.... Et des images se mirent à défiler devant les pupilles closes du blond....

-Non... Souffla-t-il...Pas ça...

-Oh si...

Peu à peu il perdit conscience de sa propre situation, son esprit paralysé par les images de Muraki.... Devant lui se tenait le visage tendre de Tsuzuki qui lui souriait ...Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de le dévêtir...

Une cloison vola en éclat, des cris de terreur raisonnaient dans toute la bâtisse... Un homme brun, courrant jusqu'au bas de ses reins se releva, un filet de sang à la lèvre inférieur coulait...

-Dites-moi où il se trouve....

Il toisa l'homme à terre, son regard empli de colère...

-Vous tenez à lui au point de vouloir risquer votre vie ?

Il empoigna l'homme par son kimono et le releva...

Oriya était stupéfait...Il n'en revenait pas...Cet homme... cet homme était étrange, il se sentait captivé par ce regard...ces prunelles violettes brûlaient de colère, mais il n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard...Il savait qui cet homme était... Quelque part, il comprenait ce qui poussait Muraki vers lui...

Tsuzuki, le maintenait toujours, sa poigne se desserrant légèrement...

-Je ne tiens pas vraiment à vous faire du mal...Alors dite-moi où il se trouve...et je vous laisse tranquille...

Oriya se mit à rire, sa main se posant sur le bras du shinigami...Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il se trouvait à son tour prisonnier de l'étreinte de l'homme en kimono, il le maintenait fermement à terre...

-Allons...Allons...du calme mon cher ami...pourquoi tant de violence...

Le brun tentait de se dégager mais une violente douleur à son bras lui fit comprendre que cela était peine perdue...L'autre homme se pencha légèrement et pu regarder l'heure sur la montre du shinigami...il sourit faiblement...et se releva libérant de son emprise Tsuzuki...

-Il est l'heure... Il doit vous attendre... aller au temple qui se trouve là bas...

Il pointa du doigt, une petite colline où l'édifice était baigné par les rayons d'une Lune sanglante...

Sans un mot de plus, Oriya s'en retourna dans l'établissement, calmant quelque peu ses clients et employés...Le brun fit volte face et partit en courrant vers le temple que lui avait indiqué l'homme au kimono...Il avait plus important à faire ... reprendre Hisoka des mains du maléfique docteur...

Hisoka soupira son corps alanguit au milieu des draps défaits... Muraki contemplait ravit sa délicate victime de ses illusions...L'adolescent s'était totalement offert à lui sans aucune résistance...

Il alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée en regardant l'adolescent endormit...Quel délice d'avoir si facilement fait succomber cet ange au corps parfait... Tsuzuki ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec ce gamin au sale caractère...

Mais il était vrai qu'il était des plus attrayant... Il s'allongea paresseusement à ses côtés en entendant du bruit....

-Notre cher Tsuzuki ne va pas tarder... Il est temps de t'éveiller...

Il entrouvrit faiblement les yeux...

Son corps délicieusement engourdit par une sensation étrange de bien-être... Jusqu'à ce que tout lui revienne en mémoire...

-Tsuzuki ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Non, mon ange....

-Muraki ? ...Non... Souffla-t-il.

Un sourire diabolique détendit les lèvres du médecin...

-Tu es encore meilleur lorsque tu es consentant que lorsque tu te débats...Bien que la lutte ait tendance à m'exciter davantage...

Le blond recula pétrifié...Les souvenirs remontaient lentement à sa mémoire... Tsuzuki et lui avaient... Non Muraki lui avait fait croire qu'il était Tsuzuki et il s'était offert... L'adolescent devint livide... Une violente nausée le précipita vers les toilettes...

Muraki s'allongea lascivement en attendant son prochain partenaire...

Il arriva en haut des marches, quelque peu essoufflé... Il devait faire vite...Il n'osait imaginer ce que ce monstre lui faisait subir...Il avança donc d'un pas décidé et entra dans le temple...Il laissa sa vue s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante et chercha du regard, tout en s'avançant dans le lieu...

-Bienvenu mon cher Tsuzuki...

Allongé sur les draps défaits il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre... Dans l'autre pièce l'adolescent tentait de se recomposer un visage... Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son équipier...Que faisait-il ici ? ...Comment l'avait-il localisé ?

Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et posa ses yeux sur son partenaire...

Son visage était fermé, ses yeux violets brillaient de colère et de haine, il avança vers le médecin tel un chasseur s'approchant de sa proie...Sa voix, d'un froid et d'un calme rare chez le shinigami raisonna dans tout le temple...

-Où est-il... Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

-Il n'est pas loin... Sourit l'homme tranquillement. Et je n'ai rien fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu...

Hisoka tressaillit au son de cette voix... Comme il haïssait cet homme capable de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait... De l'obliger à faire des choses pareilles... il se détestait pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement...

Se faire passer pour Tsuzuki comment n'avait-il pas vu clair dans son jeu..... Et pourquoi s'était-il laissé prendre alors que son pouvoir aurait du lui hurler que ce n'était pas lui.... Ca ne pouvait pas être lui.... Tsuzuki ne s'abaisserait jamais avec lui....

Il s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux.... Si seulement il pouvait tout effacer à commencer par le plaisir qu'il avait prit avec Muraki en imaginant qu'il était son équipier... Il se haïssait pour tout cela...

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi Muraki... Son ton se faisait menaçant...

Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du docteur, il l'empoigna violemment, obligeant ce dernier à ce tenir face à lui...

-Vous avez encore abusez de lui Muraki...Je ne sais pas par quel moyen... Mais vous l'avez fait... Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais...

Le regard améthyste se posa sur les draps froissés, ses yeux s'emplir d'un feu brûlant, qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre....

L'homme sourit toujours avec la même expression...

-Je n'ai rien fait qu'il ne veuille... En voulez-vous la preuve ? ...

Ils se libera de l'emprise du Shinigami et alla ouvrir un pan de mur...

-J'aime à garder trace de mes moments préférés...

Il prit une télécommande et enclencha la vidéo...Puis il reposa celle-ci... Il attrapa un yukata et s'en couvrit....

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée...Tsuzuki san...Nous, nous retrouverons bientôt...

Le shinigami regarda quelques instant la vidéo pris de dégoût pour cet homme et de fureur, il le rattrapa, le retourna violemment et lui décocha une manifique droite...Son corps tremblait de colère, de frustration de ne pas avoir pu être là à temps pour empêcher cela et de dégoût pour lui-même... il avait été encore une fois de plus aujourd'hui incapable d'empêcher qu'Hisoka soit à nouveau blesser...

-Muraki. je vais te...

Une violente explosion de khi envoya valser le docteur un peu plus loin... Le shinigami continuant à avancer...

L'adolescent se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le mur... Il avait tellement honte... Tsuzuki avait tout vu... Il avait vu comment il s'était honteusement comporter avec Muraki... Il s'était donné avec tant de complaisance que ça lui donnait la nausée...

Il se recula jusque dans la salle de bain... Il avait envie de se mettre à pleurer... Il serra les dents... Il ne pouvait pas rester ici... Il attrapa le yukata suspendu derrière la porte et l'enfila avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre...

Il empoigna le médecin et le colla le long du mur...Ce dernier n'éveillait en lui que rage, colère et envie de meurtre...d'un autre côté, il s'en voulait et Muraki était le parfait défouloir...

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre...

L'adolescent se laissa glisser le long du mur et ses pieds nus touchèrent enfin le sol... Lentement léger comme une plume il s'apprêta à fuir loin du temple lorsque deux bras se saisir de lui et l'enlacèrent....

Une voix murmura à son oreille...

-Où te sauves-tu, comme ça ?

Tsuzuki resserra son étreinte tandis que les pieds de Muraki commençaient à décoller du sol...

-Je vais enfin vous faire payer tous ce que vous lui avait fait Muraki...

L'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre commençait à étouffer, malgré cela son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres...

-Un monstre vous dites ? Vous voulez me faire payer ce que je lui ai fait... mais regarder vous Tsuzuki san... vous êtes bien pire... incapable de protéger quoi que ce soit...vous détruisez tous ce que vous touchez...

Il éclata franchement de rire...Le shinigami resta un instant interdit son étreinte se desserra légèrement ce qui suffit à Muraki de profiter de cette ouverture...dans un éclair, il attrapa le bras du brun et le tordit pour se défaire complètement de son emprise puis le bloqua dans son dos... il s'approcha de l'oreille de ce dernier et lui murmura

-J'aime beaucoup lorsque vous êtes en colère mon cher Tsuzuki san...

Il fini sa phrase en venant mordre la chaire tendre du coup du shinigami, maintenant fermement sa prise...

Tandis que la guerre faisait rage dans la chambre de Muraki, Oriya avait attrapé Hisoka et l'avait entraîné dans le temple...

-Toi petite vermine tu me pourrie la vie depuis trop longtemps...Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas mort avec ton ami dans ce hangar...

L'adolescent leva les yeux sur l'homme... Pourtant quand ils s'étaient rencontré la première fois, il lui avait paru honnête... Il ferma les yeux quelques instants... Pourtant il n'y avait aucune méchanceté chez cet homme, il agissait pas pure jalousie...

Dans son esprit, il n'y avait d'attachement que pour cet être immonde que représentait à ses yeux Muraki...

-Comment pouvez-vous considérer cet homme comme quelqu'un de digne d'aimer ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question ? ...Comment peux-tu risquer ta vie pour un assassin ?

-Hein ?

L'adolescent sursauta....

-Vous n'êtes pas diffèrent de moi...L'homme auquel vous tenez est aussi un assassin... Et il a commis des horreurs de son vivant et pourtant nierez vous l'amour que vous lui portez ?

-Je ne l'aime pas, il est juste mon équipier...

-Vraiment alors pourquoi as-tu risqué votre vie pour lui ? .... Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de rester en vie juste pour toi?

Hisoka recula sous le coup ... Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il avait dit à Tsuzuki ce soir-là ? ...

-Tu me demandes comment je peux aimer Muraki...Je te demande comment tu peux aimer cet homme là....

L'adolescent détourna la tête...

Oriya glissa sa main dans les mèches blondes... Et se pencha vers lui... Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la peau de son cou...

Tsuzuki tremblait de colère et de dégoût tandis que Muraki de son autre main retourna le visage du brun pour prendre possession de ses lèvres... Il était pris au piège... sa colère l'avait aveuglé et maintenant il se trouvait en fâcheuse posture...

Le médecin aux yeux démoniaque relâcha prise un sourire carnassier aux lèvres... Tsuzuki se retourna violemment et sortit un juffu mais l'instant d'après, son corps ne semblait plus lui répondre... il n'arrivait plus à bouger...l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre éclata d'un rire machiavélique...

-Allons Tsuzuki san... amusons-nous encore un peu...

Sur ces mots il s'approcha du corps immobile, et commença à défaire les boutons un à un de la chemise du shinigami...

Oriya attrapa l'adolescent par son yukata et le souleva du sol... Puis le traînant derrière lui, il le ramena à la chambre qu'il venait de quitter en douce...La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et tous deux restèrent interdit sur le pas de celle-ci....

La scène les laissa stupéfait....

Le visage de Tsuzuki se tordait sous la douleur de cette intrusion au creux de ses reins, ses yeux emplis d'horreur et d'effroi s'agrandir lorsque la porte du temple s'ouvrit et la silhouette d'Hisoka apparut...Muraki quant à lui, souriait un peu plus et donna un nouveau coup de rein ce qui arracha un cri intense de douleur du Shinigami...

Oriya relâcha inconsciemment sa poigne...

-Kazutaka...

-Un instant tu permets....

Hisoka cru que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête... Le corps de Tsuzuki était écrasé par celui de Muraki.... Il ne pu supporter l'image de ce spectacle et recula, avant de s'enfuir en courant....

Il avança droit devant lui, sans regarder où il allait c'était un cauchemar... au-dessus de ce qu'il pouvait supporter... La douleur dans son âme était devenu intolérable...

Muraki se releva, et attrapa son yukata...

-Kazutaka....

Oriya était sidéré... Il savait qui était Muraki et ce depuis longtemps. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation...

-Tu es bien le seul que j'autorise à m'appeler ainsi...

Il s'était avancé et avait prit l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène par le menton...

-Mais j'aimerai autant que cela reste privé...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa victime et se détourna....

-C'était vraiment une soirée agréable...

Il était allongé, le regard sans vie...Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il devait être en train de rêver... ou plutôt cauchemarder... Muraki avait fais de lui son jouet sexuel... cela n'était pas possible... en plus de ne pas avoir pu protéger Hisoka de ce monstre, il c'était fait lui-même avoir... et Hisoka avait tout vu... Les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues... Il n'était vraiment qu'un incapable... Il sanglotait doucement appelant le seul nom qui comptait à ses yeux malgré la peine qu'à chaque fois il ressentait en le prononçant...

-Hisoka...

Il était arrivé au bord du parc, il prit appui sur la rambarde et tenta de reprendre son souffle... Une douleur sourde rivée à son cœur, il ferma les yeux... Mais à peine l'eut-il fait que les scènes de ce qu'il avait vu et de ce qu'il avait vécu lui revenaient en mémoire...

Il se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol et se mit à trembler convulsivement.... Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ne s'entendit même pas hurler avant de perdre connaissance...

Muraki avait quitté les lieux avec son ami et lui était prostré là depuis plus d'une heure...Il se releva avec énormément de difficulté, son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir... Il récupéra ses affaires, les larmes embuaient toujours sa vue...Il se vêtit et sortit... Il avait la tête qui tournait, il se sentait nauséeux et sale, chaque pas lui infligeait une vive douleur...

Il avançait sans but... Il avait promit de ramener Hisoka... mais en cet instant il doutait que ce dernier veuille réellement le voir, et encore moins faire encore équipe avec lui...mais une promesse était une promesse... il se mit donc en quête de son équipier...Il chercha, son esprit embrumer par la douleur, la honte et d'innombrable question...

Soudain il entendit un hurlement, une femme affolé appelant de l'aide, un jeune homme se serait évanoui... sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il accouru et ne pu que constater qu'il s'agissait bien de son équipier...il calma la pauvre fille et récupéra le corps de l'adolescent, il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et s'écarta des regards indiscrets...Il se téléporta chez Hisoka qu'il déposa dans son lit... Il le recouvrit, ses larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler, l'une d'elles vint se perdre sur la joue du blond... il fit demi-tour et quitta les lieux...

Il avait fait froid, il avait chaud... Il se sentait mal.... Il avait la nausée... Il se débattait entre ses draps... Il entrouvrait parfois les yeux et les refermaient aussitôt tant il avait le vertige à les garder ouvert...

Il se débattit encore et encore... Il n'arrivait plus à refaire surface...Sa peau souillée lui donnait envie de s'arracher celle-ci... Ses mains glissaient sur sa peau et tranchaient celle-ci avec rage à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar...

Le yukata était à moitié défait et chaque parcelle de peau qu'il laissait apparaître était lacérée jusqu'au sang... Il se cambra et se dévira sur le sol... Emmêlé dans les draps haletant de fièvre...

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, il n'avait vu personne, il n'avait pu faire aucun geste... Incapable de quitter son lit... La fièvre le terrassant toujours...

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir... à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait cette maudite soirée...il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même... Il entra dans la douche une énième fois, espérant que l'eau fasse disparaître cette souillure qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui... Il se frottait jusqu'au sang chaque centimètre de peau...Il devenait fou...

Tatsumi avait appelé plusieurs fois pour savoir s'il allait bien... Il ne tenait pas à inquiéter qui que ce soit...Il avait apprit par la même occasion qu'Hisoka lui non plus n'était pas revenu... cela ne l'étonna pas...Mais au plus profond de lui cela l'inquiétait...Lui faire face aujourd'hui n'éveillait en lui que peur et appréhension...

Pourtant il savait qu'il devrait se confronter au regard de son équipier... il observait la Lune de sa fenêtre et soupira... Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il prit son manteau et s'enfonça dans la nuit pour affronter le regard émeraude d'Hisoka...

Pour l'énième, il émergea de son cauchemar en hurlant ... Ses yeux immenses fixaient le vide devant lui... Il tentait de repousser un corps qui lui donnait la nausée de l'approcher mais comme à chaque fois, il sentait son contact et sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscience...

Son corps inondé de sueur et tremblant se débattait entre les draps ... Des draps souillés que nul n'avait changés... Il aurait voulu qu'il n'aurait pas pu bouger... Son corps pesait des tonnes, il délirait en permanence avec cet horrible sentiment d'être prit au piège...

Un piège sans issu, son corps était à bout de ses ressources même en tant que Shinigami celui-ci avait atteint ses limites... Son corps était un corps d'humain avec les mêmes spécificités... Sans soin, sans nourriture, il était en train de dépérir...

Il hésita quelques instants puis frappa... il n'obtenu aucune réponse, son cœur se serra...Il mit une main hésitante sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte... l'appartement était plongé dans le noir seul la lune baignait la pièce de ses rayons... Son cœur se serra un peu plus...sa voix raisonna dans le silence de la pièce, incertaine...

-Hisoka... ?

Dans sa chambre l'adolescent voulu s'échapper en entendant cette voix... Celle–ci déformé par la fièvre ne lui permettait pas de la reconnaître... Il attrapa vaguement quelque chose pour se redresser mais il y avait bien longtemps que ses jambes n'avaient supporté son poids...

La table de nuit se renversa dans un fracas épouvantable tandis que la lampe et les divers objets posés dessus lui tombaient dessus...

Entendant le fracas provenant de la pièce d'à côté, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit... son cœur était à la limite de rompre...Malgré l'obscurité, il réussit à l'apercevoir...Il resta interdit sur ce qu'il vit ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il réussit à articuler quelque chose...

-Hisoka...

S'il lui avait été possible de reconnaître cette voix et d'y répondre, il fut sans nul doute qu'il en aurait pleuré de joie et se serait précipité dans ses bras... Malheureusement il n'en fut rien... Son esprit restait prisonnier de cauchemars sans fin...

Son corps si amaigrit et si affaiblit, lui donnait l'air de n'être qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année tant ces derniers jours l'avaient marquée physiquement... Il flottait littéralement dans le yukata de Muraki déjà trop grand à la base... On aurait cru un tout petit enfant dans les vêtements de son père...

Sa peau marbrée de plaies qu'il s'était faites, gardait des marques à vif qui ne pouvaient cicatriser au vu de sa trop grande faiblesse...

Il fut terrifié par ce spectacle qu'offrait Hisoka...Il avança vers la silhouette de ce dernier, sa main tremblait un peu plus à chaque seconde... il avait l'impression que s'il le touchait, le blond tomberait littéralement en morceau...Il prit le risque tout de même... Il posa enfin sa main sur l'épaule frêle du jeune homme l'appelant une nouvelle fois...

-Hisoka...

L'adolescent leva sur lui un regard mort et terrifié...

-Qui...Est là ?

Allongé au milieu d'un fouillis indescriptible, il tentait vaguement de se dresser sur ses bras...

Sa gorge se serra... il aida l'adolescent à se relever...Le voir ainsi, aussi vulnérable, sans vie, faible... cela le faisait souffrir plus que tout... Il aimait tant le voir lui crier dessus, sourire même si cela était rare... Il l'aimait plus que tout et le voir ainsi... par sa faute... Son cœur hurlait cette douleur...Une fois relevée, il resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme...

-C'est... c'est moi... Tsuzuki...

Le corps de l'adolescent s'affaissa entre les bras de son équipier... Il avait enfin reconnu le tumulte des sentiments de Tsuzuki lorsque celui-ci l'avait touché... Il en fut si soulagé qu'il s'effondra totalement contre lui... A bout de force, tremblant d'une fièvre ardente...

Il soupira un peu soulagé de voir que son partenaire l'avait enfin reconnu, mais au vu de son état il devait s'occuper de lui...Il le porta et le déposa quelques instant sur le canapé et le couvrit... Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre et changea rapidement les draps... Il repris enfin son protégé et l'allongea, le recouvrit précautionneusement ... Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine et prépara une bouillotte de glaçon qu'il plaça sous la tête du blond...et il s'assit pour veiller à nouveau sur Hisoka... Une de ses mains hésitantes vint dégager quelques mèches qui venaient obscurcir le visage amaigrit de ce dernier...Il allait s'occuper de lui... Il le devait... quelque part il savait qu'il en était le responsable et cela faisait une fois de trop à ses yeux ... une fois de plus il était le responsable des maux de son tendre équipier... Il sentit tout d'un coup quelque chose d'humide tomber sur sa main... Il fut stupéfait... Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait jusqu'ici...

Hisoka se débattait entre ses draps frais... Il se sentait souillé et sale... Et il avait beaucoup trop chaud...

-Tsu...Chaud...

Le brun releva légèrement les couvertures et son regard s'arrêta entre autre sur ce yukata... Il serra les dents... Puis son regard observa plus précisément... Il eut un haut le cœur... Il était meurtrit en plusieurs endroits, et au vu de ce maudit kimono il ne s'était pas pris de douche depuis un bon moment...

Sans attendre plus il reprit le blond dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain...Il fit couler l'eau et ôta le yukata, il pu ainsi ce rendre compte que ce n'était pas par endroit mais bien sur tout son corps pâle et maigre que courraient toutes ces égratignures...il se mordit la lèvre inférieure...une fois Hisoka nu... il se mit sous le jet d'eau avec son partenaire toujours dans les bras... il entreprit alors de le laver...

L'adolescent tressaillit au contact du jet de l'eau ...Puis à celui du passage des mains de son équipier...Son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir, il était courbaturé, brisé par la fatigue et la fièvre qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours...

Il laissa échapper un gémissement et se cambra entre les bras de son partenaire... Mais c'était si agréable de se sentir enfin propre que cela valait bien quelques douleurs... De toutes façons il n'en mourrait pas, il était déjà mort...

Il sentit Hisoka se raidir légèrement et se frappa mentalement... Il rinça ce dernier avec une infinie douceur, ôtant les derniers brins de mousse qui s'attardaient sur son corps...Malgré sa faiblesse la peau du blond restait douce... Il se força à garder la tête froide... Il reprit avec la même douceur l'adolescent dans ces bras et attrapa une serviette pour l'enrouler autour du corps fin qu'il tenait avec tendresse.... il ferma l'eau et se dirigea dans la chambre...

Le blond laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir... Il se sentait beaucoup mieux... Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et adressa un très faible sourire à son équipier.... Il tendit doucement une main vers son visage et l'effleura....

-Mer... Ci...Tsu...Su...Ki... Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Il prit délicatement la main tendue et la serra dans la sienne, lui rendant un léger sourire...Comment pouvait il le remercier alors que s'il était dans cet état c'était à cause de lui...Cela le dépassait un peu... Il fini de sécher l'adolescent et alla chercher un autre yukata et l'aida à l'enfiler... Une fois fait il le mit dans son lit...Ses cheveux encore humides ruisselait, sous les pâles rayons lunaire on aurait dit de petit diamant qui filait à travers la chevelure brune... Il se releva et prit la direction de la porte...

-Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger... Je crois que tu en as grand besoin...

Il sursauta... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aille... Il ne voulait pas...Il se redressa brusquement et sortit du lit comme un diable de sa boite...

-Tsuzuki, non.... S'exclama-t-il.

Mais ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il s'effondra sur le sol...

Le brun se précipita auprès du blond au regard émeraude et le releva avec délicatesse...

-Hisoka...tu dois manger quelque chose... et je te promets que je ne t'empoisonnerai pas...

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui... Cela n'avait rien à voir mais comment lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul... Il était si fatigué...

-Reste-là

Il vit toute la détresse dans le regard d'Hisoka et ne pu qu'acquiescer... Il prit avec délicatesse le blond dans ses bras et le remit au lit et s'assit sur une chaise à coté de lui...Il passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure dorée, son regard qui à son arrivée était hésitant, et plein d'appréhension était maintenant empli de douceur, d'incertitude et de crainte...

L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement... Il allait rester là... Il ne le laisserait pas seul...Tant mieux... Il n'aurait pu supporter de rester seul une seule minute de plus sans vouloir mourir définitivement....

Il sentit cette main douce et rassurante glisser dans ses cheveux... Instinctivement il se sentait mieux... Mais prit d'une soudaine impulsion, il se jeta sur le brun... Ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou lorsqu'il le renversa de sa chaise et s'écroula sur lui...

Instinctivement il referma ce bras sur la fine silhouette et le protégea d'un quelconque choc...Il encaissa et serra les dents une vive douleur au niveau de son épaule mais ne s'en soucia guère ce qui le surprit, était la réaction d'Hisoka... Lui de nature si calme, venait d'agir de façon spontanée...

-Hisoka...

-Ne me laisse plus jamais seul...Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche... Je ne peux plus le supporter...Son contact me rend malade... Ne le laisse plus m'approcher... Je ne suis qu'un jouet entre ses mains...

Le visage enfouit contre le cou de son équipier, il ne s'aperçu pas qu'il pleurait...

-C'est horrible...Si tu savais...Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait...

Le brun resserra un peu plus son étreinte, sentir Hisoka aussi désespéré et abattu que cela lui crevait littéralement le cœur...Il n'avait de cesse de se retourner cette soirée... et il en revenait toujours au même point et cela le faisait souffrir d'autant plus...mais pour le moment il devait calmer Hisoka et s'en occuper du mieux qu'il puisse...

-Shhh Hisoka... c'est terminé...Je suis là...

Blotti au creux de ses bras, l'adolescent se sentait si désemparé... Cet homme lui avait fait tant de mal et avait réduit sa vie à néant par simple jeu... Et maintenant, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tenter de lui enlever son équipier... La seule personne qui l'ait accepté tel qu'il était, qui l'aimait purement et simplement sans arrière pensée...

Il ne pourrait supporter d'en être séparé... Ca le détruirait totalement cela ne faisait aucun doute... Mais il voulait aussi être à la hauteur de celui-ci, il ne voulait pas être un poids mais être capable de lui devenir un soutien... Une force sur laquelle il pourrait compter et pas seulement un rat de bibliothèque au simple pouvoir de guérison...

Pouvoir qui a ses yeux ne servait à rien puisqu'un Shinigami était immortel...

Il se releva, une vive douleur lui rappelant sa chute... il serra les dents, prit à nouveau Hisoka et le remit dans son lit le recouvrit et s'allongea auprès de lui...il passa une main autours du torse de l'adolescent de façon protectrice...

-Tu as besoin de repos... je reste près de toi...d'accord... ?

L'adolescent hocha silencieusement la tête... Et s'enfouit contre son partenaire...Combien de fois avait-il décliné l'invitation de Tsuzuki de dormir avec lui en tout bien tout honneur...

Il ne savait plus.... Et voilà que maintenant il ne voulait plus dormir ailleurs qu'avec lui...

De son autre main il jouait avec quelques mèches dorées, il souhaitait depuis bien longtemps se retrouver auprès d'Hisoka, veiller sur lui, même pendant son sommeil, sentir son corps se détendre pour sombrer dans les sables du sommeil...Et ce soir il s'en réjouissait même si on fond de son cœur cette peur hurlait...

Lorsque la respiration du jeune homme se fit régulière, il repris le poème qu'il avait déjà prononcé en ce lieu, un mince sourire s'esquissant inconsciemment... La voix douce de son équipier le berçait avec douceur...

Le seul fait qu'il soit là, auprès de lui suffisait à l'apaiser... Cela avait toujours été ainsi.... Sa seule présence lui apportait le réconfort qui lui avait toujours fait défaut... Lui qui avait toujours dormit avec l'angoisse d'être toujours un peu plus rejeté... Il savait qu'il ne le serait plus jamais depuis l'instant où il était devenu son équipier...

Il laissa mourir sa voix et le calme revint, le blond s'était enfin endormi...Il soupira doucement, sa main jouant toujours dans la chevelure blonde...Il veillerait sur lui et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il guérisse... le voir aussi maigre et faible l'avait ébranlé... et il en était le responsable... il serra les dents et passa le reste de la nuit à garder le sommeil de son ange... de toute façon il avait été incapable de fermer l'œil depuis cette fameuse nuit de cauchemar... et ce soir n'était pas une exception...

Collé contre le corps de son équipier, le blond dormait paisiblement... Il était rassuré par sa douce présence... Même s'il sentait la souffrance de Tsuzuki, il ne pouvait rien faire... Il vivait lui-même avec cette souffrance perpétuelle depuis qu'il avait treize ans...

Et il savait que rien ne soulageait vraiment et que rien n'effaçait cette souillure, qui s'imprimait sur l'âme en plus du corps...

Il gigota légèrement....

Il resserra son étreinte, sa main venant caresser la joue du blond avec une infinie douceur...Il soupira doucement avant de lui murmurer quelques mots pour le rassurer... Le blond se frotta les yeux.... Il était fatigué mais les pensées au combien houleuses de son équipier ne l'aidait pas à s'endormir...

-Tsusuki retourner ces images dans ta tête ne t'aidera pas à dormir et moi non plus... Essais de te focaliser sur autre chose... N'importe quoi mais pas ça...

Hisoka se redressa faiblement sur ses bras et le yukata devenu trop grand s'ouvrit sur son torse pâle...

-Dirige ton esprit sur autre chose... Tu n'imagines pas ce que je ressens à ton contact...A toute fin utile je te rappelle que je suis empathe...

-Je... euh...pardon...

Il baissa le nez et quelques mèches brunes vinrent couvrir son regard...Il inspira profondément... Il avait oublier qu'Hisoka pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert...Pour le moment il devait penser à autre chose... Quelque chose de plus agréable... Il se détendit légèrement, et il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, les plus doux qu'il est en lui...


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE** Une fête de cauchemars 01

**AUTEUR :** Le mouffon et Kira

**GENRE :** cauchemars avec scène de viols

**RATING :** - de 16 ans s'abstenir

**CRITIQUE :** : Yami no matsuei ; Tsusuki x Hisoka, Tsusuki x Muraki ; Hisoka x Muraki

**UNE FETE DE CAUCHEMARS 02**

Les images se mirent alors à défiler…Une belle journée de printemps… le vent venait jouer dans les cerisiers…le petit lac qui se trouvait près de chez lui…tout respirait le calme et la tranquillité… Une couverture posée au sol où il avait disposé un copieux pic nique qu'il partagea avec Hisoka…Il chérissait plus que tout se souvenir… C'était l'une des première fois où il avait vu le blond sourire… son visage s'était éclairé et cette douce lueur qu'avait Hisoka dans ses yeux à cet instant… Il ne l'oublierait jamais…

L'adolescent s'empourpra... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les moments qu'ils passaient seuls tous les deux revêtent tant d'importance aux yeux de Tsuzuki… C'était gênant ! Enfin tout valait mieux que la nuit qu'il avait vécu chacun de leur côté avec Muraki… Tout plutôt que ce souvenir humiliant et cuisant d'avoir été bafoué…

Aux souvenirs de ce à quoi il avait assisté, il eut un haut le cœur, et se dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte du brun il courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes… L'image de Tsuzuki avec cet homme était pire que les souvenirs qu'il avait de son propre viol…

Il ne pouvait le supporter… Il aurait préféré mille fois mourir que de voir cela et cette image était restées gravé si profondément en lui qu'il ne pu retenir des larmes de rage… Cette souffrance en plus de toutes celles qu'il ressentait dans l'esprit de son équipier le faisait se sentir impuissant et Tsuzuki ne voulait jamais rien laisser paraître de sa douleur et cela lui était plus pénible que tout…

Tsuzuki ne semblait pas le juger digne de l'aider et de comprendre sa souffrance et cela lui faisait mal de se sentir si impuissant…

Tsuzuki accourut aussitôt et frappa à la porte…Que c'était-il passé… Hisoka commençait enfin à se calmer et tout d'un coup il s'était enfuit… Il serra les poings… Il devait avoir un peu retrouver ses esprits… Et le blond ne voulait plus de lui… Lui qui avait été incapable de le protéger de Muraki une fois de plus…Il se faisait horreur et pour Hisoka il devait en être de même… sa voix se mit à trembler plus que de raison tout comme l'intégralité de son corps…

-Hisoka…Je…

Il se laissa glisser au sol…

-Pardon…

Il n'arrivait plus à articuler quoique ce soit… tous ce qu'il voulait prononcer restait prisonnier dans sa gorge tandis que ses larmes jusque là retenue se frayaient à présent un chemin le long de ses joues…

-Tsusuki arrête ça…. Je ne supporte plus ta souffrance, elle est en train de me détruire…

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain…

-Par pitié, arrête de te détruire comme ça…

Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains…

-Arrête…Tu n'as rien fait de mal et personne ne te reproche quoi que se soit… alors arrête de te faire du mal ainsi et de te croire responsable du malheur de la terre entière… Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé… Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que se soit…

Il lui releva doucement la tête et l'obligea à le regarder…

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas me mentir à moi…. On ne peut rien me cacher…

Il plongea son regard lavande dans celui émeraude…

-Pas responsable… ? C'est faux…Si je l'avais empêché de t'emmener… Si j'étais arrivé à temps… Tous ce qu'il t'a fait ne serait pas arrivé… je suis le seul et unique responsable…Il avait raison de dire que je n'ai jamais été capable de protéger qui que ce soit et encore moins la personne que j'aime… Si seulement je l'avais empêché de te faire du mal…

Il s'effondra dans les bras de son partenaire, il ne voulait plus qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à son ange… Il en avait assez…

L'adolescent eu un léger sourire…Faire changer Tsuzuki c'était comme vouloir faire de Muraki, un ange…

-Tu es une tête de mule…. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire qui aurait pu changer le déroulement des choses… Pour la simple et bonne raison que je lui appartiens totalement… Il m'a prit ma vie et j'ai voulu revenir à la vie pour le retrouver… Tu n'y peux rien changer, car je lui appartiens depuis la première fois ou l'on s'est rencontré…

Il laissa échapper un soupire et caressa doucement les mèches brunes…

-Arrête de vouloir à tout prix modifier le cour des choses… Tu n'es pas Dieu et tu ne peux pas changer ce qui a eu lieu…

Il appuya sa tête contre les mèches brunes et ferma les yeux…

-Tu es idiot…Chuchota-t-il à voix basse, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et nicha sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier, ses larmes avaient l'air de ne jamais vouloir tarir…Sentir le parfum d'Hisoka l'apaisait un peu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dégoûter de sa propre faiblesse…

-Je t'aime tant Hisoka…Je ne veux plus que tu souffres… surtout par ma faute…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible…

-La seule chose qui me fait souffrir crétin c'est de te voir te comporter comme un idiot…Le reste n'a aucune importance… Je ne peux descendre plus bas que là où je suis…

Il soupira… S'appuya contre le mur et garda son équipier niché contre lui…

-Quand vas-tu arrêter de te faire souffrir ? … Au lieu de t'occuper des autres occupe-toi déjà de toi…

Ses mains caressaient doucement le les cheveux de Tsuzuki et son corps l'enveloppait de sa chaleur… Il posa sa main sur sa tête et lui envoya des images mentales d'un pseudo paradis…

L'obligeant à laisser derrière lui les images d'horreur qui hantaient sa mémoire contre celles qu'il lui imposait…

Son esprit sombrait peu à peu dans ce paradis… son corps se détendit un peu plus à chaque seconde… un mince sourire étira ses lèvres… La chaleur du corps d'Hisoka compléta cette sensation de bien être, inconsciemment il resserra son étreinte …sa voix était douce et légère comme une brise d'été…

-Merci… mon ange…

L 'adolescent sourit doucement…

-Hisoka 1 – Tsusuki 0…

Dehors le soleil se levait à peine et commençait juste à chasser les ténèbres environnant…

Il s'endormit doucement, il accueillit cela avec délice… il avait passé plus d'une semaine sans dormir… Il était totalement épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement… Il se laissa couler le long de son partenaire pour finir au sol… au bout de quelques minutes, il attira le blond à lui… ce dernier étant encore assis, fini dans les bras du brun…

Un peu surprit l'adolescent rougit violemment… Tsuzuki l'avait attiré à lui sans prévenir et il s'y attendait tellement peu que son esprit lâcha prise et changea radicalement de sujet d'image…

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il n'envoyait plus du tous des images reposantes à son partenaire, mais des images dont lui-même ne définissait pas la provenance…

Il grommela légèrement et raffermit sa prise sur le corps fin… mais resta dans un profond sommeil…

Il chutait, chutait… il avait l'impression que jamais il ne s'arrêterait lorsqu'il atterrit mollement sur un étrange matelas… Il regarda d'abord la tête et vit un immense ciel bleu… il regarda ensuite sur quoi il venait d'atterrir et la ses yeux s'agrandir, il poussa un petit cri de stupeur… il portait une robe qui lui tombait en dessous des genoux rose bonbon, et il se trouvait assis sur un immense champignon qui semblait instable… il se releva lentement pour éviter toute chute… lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver…

- Je suis en retard ! Vite vite… je suis en retard !

Il vit Hisoka accoutré de drôle de façon, ne cessant de regarder une montre à gousset tout en courrant à vive allure…bien sure comme ce dernier était occupé à regarde la petite horloge, il le percuta violemment… Tsuzuki finit sur les fesses tout comme le blond…Il se releva s'excusa et repartit aussi vite en s'écriant…

-Je suis en retard ! Vite…vite…Je suis en retard…

Tsuzuki en resta comme deux ronds de flan, il se releva et épousseta sa robe lorsqu'il entendu un craquement significatif… Le champignon céda et il chuta de nouveau… lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il tomba lourdement sur un grand fauteuil richement décoré et moelleux… il se trouvait à présent dans ce fauteuil devant une table où apparemment on allait servir le thé…

-Tiens… Tien nous avons de la visite…Regarde chapelier nous avons une visiteuse…

Tsuzuki se tourna vers la voix et reconnu Tatsumi, il portait lui aussi de drôle de vêtement…

-Euh… Tatsumi… ?

-Vous devez vous tromper mon enfant… Je suis le lièvre de Mars…

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre… il la reconnue immédiatement et se mit à trembler…L'homme à la chevelure d'albâtre apparu un immense sourire aux lèvres, ses vêtements étaient impeccables et classiques, pour agrémenter cela il portait un magnifique haut de forme… Tsuzuki sentit son cœur se glacer à ce terrible sourire

-Vraiment ? Je suis heureux…Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?

Il s'approcha comme un félin une théière à la main et lui servi le thé…

-Un petit gâteau pour agrémenter le tout ?

-Allons chapelier… il semble que vous effrayé cette pauvre enfant…

-Pas du tout !

Bien sure que si…

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se disputé pour savoir qui avait raison…Tsuzuki en profita pour prendre ses jambes à son cou…

Il se réveilla en sueur en hurlant…

-Non !

Hisoka sursauta au cri de son partenaire et se redressa…

-Tsuzuki mais enfin ça va pas ? ... Et après on dit que c'est moi qui vois de drôle de chose…

L'adolescent soupira et regarda son partenaire de façon étrange…

-Avec des rêves pareils comment veux-tu arriver à dormir…

-Hisoka!

Le brun se jeta au cou du blond heureux de reprendre pied dans la réalité

L'adolescent se raidit brutalement...

-Lâche-moi, Tsuzuki … Se mit-il à trembler.

-Je euh... pardon...

Il relâcha prise et s'écarta, quelques mèches vinrent obscurcirent son visage

Le blond reprit sa respiration... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi troublé par ce genre de contact...Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et soupira... Puis relevant la tête il regarda son équipier...

-Ca va?

-Mieux maintenant... euh c'est à toi que je dois ça?

-Non... Te voir en robe ne fait pas parti de mes fantasmes...

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'empourpra violemment et se releva précipitamment

-Je... Je vais faire du thé...

Il attrapa le bras du blond et le força à rester...

-Hisoka... Il se releva

L'adolescent ne pu faire un geste et garda la tête basse son cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine…

Il releva délicatement d'un doigt le visage de l'adolescent...

-Lâche-moi

-Hisoka... je ne vais pas te manger tu sais...Mais si quelque chose ne va pas dis-le-moi...

-Ca va je t'ai dit de me lâcher... S'exclama l'adolescent en se détachant de lui plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

-Pardon...

Il s'écarta de son partenaire et alla sur la terrasse

L'adolescent resserra ses bras autour de lui... Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi brutal. Il le suivit sur la terrasse et tendit la main pour le toucher…

-Tsuzuki?

-Ca va aller...

Il posa ses mains sur la rambarde et respira profondément...

Hisoka baissa la tête et se détourna... Il ferma légèrement la porte fenêtre et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre...

-Je suis désolé Tsuzuki... Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

L'adolescent s'allongea sur son lit et enfoui son visage dans son oreiller.

Le brun suivi du coin de l'œil son équipier, le regard de ce dernier s'était assombri, une douleur sourde lui vrilla le cœur…Il avait encore blessé Hisoka…Il soupira profondément… Il n'arrivait vraiment à rien…Il fit demi-tour et alla préparer du thé… Une fois près, il ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre, une tasse de liquide ambré à la main… Il avança et vint s'assoire auprès du blond…

-Je t'ai fait du thé…

Il sourit faiblement au blond…

Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux… Il se redressa et essuya furtivement les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières… Inutiles d'en rajouter, il avait bien assez agit stupidement pour la journée…

Il se retourna enfin mais ne releva pas la tête…

-Merci…

Le brun lui sourit un peu plus, mais se calma aussitôt, il vit un petit sillon salé sur l'une de ses joues…Il se mordit les lèvres et approcha avec délicatesse sa main…

-Hisoka…

Il sursauta et se détourna et essuya à nouveau ses joues…

-Ca va… je n'ai rien…

Il tendit la main vers le plateau et saisit sa tasse d'une main tremblante et maladroite, et renversa la moitié de celle-ci sur sa main…

-Aïe !

Tsuzuki retira immédiatement la tasse des mains du blond, envoya valser les draps plus loin et attrapa enfin la main du jeune homme dans la sienne…

-Hisoka… Tu es sure que ça va… ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son partenaire, il déposa un petit baiser chaste sur la main brûlée… Le blond sursauta…Pourquoi réagissait-il à ce point au contact de son équipier… Cela en devenait insupportable…

Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler, son cœur battait à toute allure et il avait l'esprit embrouillé… A cette allure, il allait finir par se jeter sur lui…

-Arrête. Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Ne me touche pas…

Le brun relâcha la main du blond, son regard s'assombrit…

-Je… pardon…

Il se releva et fit demi-tour…Ses craintes étaient alors bien fondées… Hisoka ne supportait plus qu'il le touche… Il le dégoûtait réellement…Il ne pouvait en être autrement… Après cette horrible soirée… Il ne serait plus digne d'approcher Hisoka…Les larmes commencèrent à lui brûler les yeux mais il les retint…

L'adolescent resserra sa main sur sa poitrine… Le contact de Tsuzuki le bouleversait…Et la détresse qu'il ressentait chez celui-ci ne l'aidait pas … Il se jeta brusquement sur son équipier…

-Ne t'en va pas…Ne me laisse pas seul…

Il noua ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci et se plaqua contre son dos…

-Je t'en pris…

Il se figea instantanément, il ne comprenait pas vraiment…

-Hisoka…je ne veux pas m'en aller… mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que depuis que Muraki a…enfin… depuis cette soirée, le simple fait de te toucher te dégoûte… et je le comprends… alors il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne…Tu as assez souffert par ma faute…

Il se détacha à contre cœur et se retourna, déposa un chaste baiser sur le front du blond et reprit sa marche.

L'adolescent le regarda stupéfait.

-Mais…Mais…MAIS TU ES STUPIDE MA PAROLE ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça…Enfin pas vraiment… C'est juste que…Enfin quand tu me touches … Je…

Il se tut, il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait c'était trop personnel. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Puis il s'approcha et lui prit le poignet.

-Ce que je ressens …Ca donne à peu prés ça…

Et il lui envoya tout un amalgame d'images et de sensations diverses et variées de ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient.

Ca allait de la joie la plus exaltée à la détresse la plus ultime, de la panique la plus totale à un sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé…

Il se raidit au départ, puis se détendit au fur et à mesure… Tous ce qu'Hisoka lui montrait, lui faisait ressentir…Son corps trembla puis, il ne pu retenir plus les larmes qui lui brûlaient ses yeux lavande…

-Hiso…ka…

Le blond le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je suis désolé.

Puis sans que rien ne puisse prévoir son geste, il s'enfuit. Laissant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte derrière lui.

Décidément il n'était qu'un imbécile. Il aurait du se douter que Tsuzuki trouverait cela ridicule. Ils n'étaient pas de la même génération et pas du même âge. Tsuzuki était depuis trop longtemps amoureux de Tatsumi ça crevait les yeux. Même si celui-ci se refusait à admettre ses sentiments, il avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Et leur promiscuité ne facilitait pas l'acceptation de ses sentiments. Il devait faire le deuil de ses sentiments et le laisser à celui qu'il aimait mais cela lui faisait si mal de se sentir ainsi repoussé. Il courait droit devant lui sans regarder où il allait, il avait seulement envie d'être loin de lui et pourtant il aurait aimé être dans ses bras.

Tout était si compliqué quand on devenait adulte alors que lorsqu'on est enfant on est libre d'avouer ses sentiments, c'est simple.

Il resta quelques secondes interdit…Puis parti à la poursuite du blond…Il avait enfin comprit ce que ressentait Hisoka mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de s'enfuir…

Il courrait, courrait, il ne voulait pas laisser une fois de plus s'installer un quiproquo entre lui et son ange… pas maintenant…Il rattrapa enfin le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude et enlaça ses bras autours du torse fin de son compagnon…

L'adolescent sursauta en sentant les bras de son partenaire se refermer autour de lui…

-Que ? …Tsuzuki ?

-Pourquoi tu t'en vas après ce que tu viens de me montrer... ? Je ne veux pas...

-Je ne comprends pas

-Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas...

-Je sais pas... Pour quoi tu t'es mis dans cet état?

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte

-De quoi parles-tu...

-Quand je t'ai montré ce que je ressentais tu as eu l'air si... Triste... J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais déçu...

-Non... Comment pourrais-je être déçu... C'était seulement que je ne me rendais pas compte comment je te faisais souffrir sans m'en rendre compte... Je suis heureux de savoir ce que tu peux ressentir à mon contact par moment... et à d'autre je m'en veux...

Il cala sa tête le long du cou du blond...

-Tu ne me faisais pas souffrir... Pas plus que d'habitude du moins...Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit...

Le blond baissa la tête.

-Le seul que je ne comprenne pas c'est toi...

-Moi... ? Pourquoi... Il murmura à son oreille...

-Tes sentiments sont trop contradictoires... Et puis moi je ne partage pas...

-Tu ne partages pas? Je ne te suis pas...

-La moitié voire la totalité d'Enma-cho bave sur toi... Partout où tu passes je peux lire dans leur cœur ce qu'ils pensent de toi… Ce q u'ils veulent ce qu'ils attendent...

-Hisoka...

Sa voix s'était radoucie...

-Je me moque de ce que eux veulent ou pensent de moi... ce qui compte à mes yeux est ce que toi tu en pense ou ce que tu attends de moi...

L'adolescent rougit violemment

-Tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi...

-Tsuzuki... Je...

Il baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer cela avec des mots.

-Moi je ne supporte pas ce qu'ils pensent… Ce qu'ils voient en toi

Avec délicatesse il retourna l'adolescent et plongea son regard dans celui émeraude...

-Est ce réellement important de se soucier de ce que eux voient...

Il soupira lentement

-Et toi que vois-tu en moi. ?

-Rien de ce que tu peux t'imaginer et rien de ce que eux imaginent...Ce que je vois... en toi... c'est...

-C'est... ?

Tsuzuki l'observait intensément... Son cœur menaçait de rompre à chaque seconde...

-Rien …C'est sans importance... Rentrons j'ai froid** …**S'il te plait…Je... Murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur le sol à ses pieds

Le brun s'affola, il prit Hisoka dans ses bras et rentra au plus vite chez son équipier… Une fois mis au lit et couvert, il posa la main sur le front de ce dernier… Il faisait une nouvelle poussée de température…Il soupira…Il alla ensuite s'installer aux fourneaux, pour que dès son réveil, son ange puisse enfin se mettre quelque chose sous la dent…Il en aurait grand besoin…

Deux bras l'encerclèrent, une main se glissa le long de son cou et l'enserra… Il eut l'impression qu'il allait étouffer, il voulu repousser les mains qui l'empêchaient de respirer et se débattit… La sensation cessa et il pu à nouveau respirer lentement. Il soupira et se détendit, puis à nouveau des mains qui erraient sur sa peau un corps qui allonge le sien de force, ce sentiment horrible et cette douleur au plus profond de son corps…

Un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se redressa en sueur au milieu des draps… Complètement paniqué…

Tsuzuki entra précipitamment et manqua de tomber en arrivant au chevet du blond… Il dégagea quelques mèches de son visage du revers de la main puis le pris dans ses bras…

-Shhh… Je suis là… Du calme… C'était un cauchemar…

Il caressa avec douceur la soyeuse chevelure d'or…Une légère odeur se mit à emplir la pièce…

Hisoka tremblait toujours…

-Qu'est…Ce…Que… ?

-Shhh… du calme… je reviens tout de suite…

Il s'exécuta rapidement et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un plateau sur lequel trônait un bol de soupe dont le doux fumet emplissait un peu plus la pièce…

-Ah…

Hisoka soupira et appuya sa joue sur sa main. Le fumet c'était juste la cuisine de Tsuzuki. Malheureusement Tsuzuki était un piètre cuisinier.

-Tu veux m'empoisonner ? Sourit faiblement le blond. Où tu veux me droguer ?

Le brun baissa le nez et s'empourpra…

-Je… non… Mais comme tu avais de la fièvre… le mieux dans ces cas là c'est une soupe de poireau… Je… sais… je suis pas un cordon bleu…

Il ne cessait de triturer ses doigts, les tordant dans tous les sens tandis qu'il s'expliquait…

Le blond continuait à sourire faiblement. Tsuzuki se comportait parfois comme un enfant. Il se dressa doucement et attrapa son équipier par la taille.

-Je sais que tu fais tout ton possible…Et je sais tout le mal que tu te donnes pour me faire plaisir. Et je t'en remercie…

Hisoka avait posé sa tête sur le ventre du brun et soupira. C'était si étrange comme situation, Tsuzuki était bien plus âgé que lui, comment prenait-il la situation ambiguë qu'ils développaient ?

Le shinagami sourit faiblement à son tour et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde… il ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment privilégié qu'il passait avec Hisoka…

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Hisoka… Ca me fait plaisir…Je t'aime… alors…

Il se tu immédiatement et s'empourpra de nouveau aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer…

L'adolescent releva la tête.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire ce genre de chose ! Ca ne se fait pas…Je suis un garçon !

Le brun tourna le visage et quelques mèche vinrent obscurcirent son visage alors qu'il se mordit les lèvres…Il se gifla mentalement…Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher… C'était la vérité, il aimait Hisoka, il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme… mais il se doutait que cela n'était pas réciproque… et cette fois s'il en avait la confirmation…

-Pardon…Tu devrais manger, sinon ça va être froid…

Il le fixa et lui fit un léger sourire…

-Tu es idiot ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne partageais pas tes sentiments ! Je t'ai seulement dit que ça ne se disait pas ! S'exclama le blond.

Puis il se laissa retomber épuisé sur le lit.

Tsuzuki sursauta violemment à cette remarque et ses joues reprirent une légère teinte rouge… Il fixa un instant le blond puis il posa sur les genoux de ce dernier le plateau…

-Si c'est mauvais…Je commanderai quelque chose d'autre…

Il sourit doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit…

-Ca mets égal que ce ne soit pas bon… De toute façon je n'en mourrai pas…

Le blond s'assit et plongea sa cuillère dans la soupe.

-Ca va t'as fait pire…

Il avala lentement sa soupe. Il se sentait si fatigué tout d'un coup, et il ne s'expliquait pas le pourquoi de cette fatigue si soudaine.

-Tsuzuki ? …Je suis fatigué…

Sa cuillère tomba mollement dans le reste de soupe avec un bruit métallique et il s'effondra sur l'épaule de son équipier, profondément endormit, mais solidement accroché à la chemise de Tsuzuki.

Le shinigami sourit doucement, il réussit à dégager le plateau et le posa sur la table de chevet puis allongea l'adolescent confortablement…Il se releva, il se rendit compte que Hisoka ne voulait pas lâcher sa chemise… Il n'eut d'autre moyen que d'abandonner celle-ci…Il pu enfin aller éteindre les lumières et revint dans la chambre… Il s'assit sur la chaise près du blond et prit délicatement sa main et la serra doucement dans la sienne… Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et ce calla contre le dossier de la chaise… Il soupira légèrement en fermant les yeux…

Hisoka s'étira de plaisir. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit… Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les écarquilla ulcéré. Il avait dormit le visage enfuit dans la chemise de son équipier, il s'empourpra violemment.

Il rougit. Et parcouru sa chambre du regard. Tsuzuki c'était endormit sur une chaise. Il se leva et attrapa un plaid et l'en couvrit.

-Comme si tu ne pouvais pas au moins t'allonger sur le canapé ?

Il se pencha et hésita un instant avant d'effleurer du bout des lèvres celles de son équipier.

Il sentit vaguement quelque chose sur ses épaules et ouvrit doucement ses yeux, qui s'agrandirent… Son cœur s'emballa, Hisoka était en train de l'embrasser… il se mit à rougir furieusement…Les lèvres de l'adolescent étaient d'une douceur inimaginable… Il en avait si souvent rêvé… Il se demandait si cette fois si aussi il n'hallucinait pas… Après un instant d'hésitation, il répondit à se baiser, sa main venant se perdre dans la chevelure dorée…

Les yeux d'Hisoka s'écarquillèrent. Il s'était réveillé. Il se sentit en panique le temps que Tsuzuki réponde à son baiser et l'enlace. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou et se plaqua contre le corps souple de son équipier. Le plaid glissa le dénudant et l'adolescent se retrouva en contact avec sa peau…

Le cœur du brun s'emballa un peu plus, il se sentait si bien dans les bras d'Hisoka… Il ne cèderait sa place pour rien au monde… Soudain, il se mit à frémir doucement en sentant sa peau entrer en contact avec le corps du blond… Il ne pu retenir un léger soupir de bien-être le plus total…

Le corps de l'adolescent se fondit contre celui de son partenaire… Ses mains s'enfouirent dans les longues mèches brunes…

Il devait rêver…En tout cas si cela était un rêve, il lui semblait vraiment réel…Tout ce qu'il ressentait était criant de vérité pourtant…

Il passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres du blond en une prière muette afin qu'il puisse un peu plus approfondirent leur baiser…Ses mains vinrent ensuite se mettre de chaque côté des cuisses du blond et il le souleva pour le porter jusqu'au lit de ce dernier, l'allongeant…

L'adolescent rougit. Il se sentit soulevé et allongé sur le lit, le corps de son équipier couché sur le sien. Il avait le cœur étrangement battant. Les hanches du brun prenaient appui entre les siennes, et avaient ouvert complètement le yukata qu'il portait…

Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et se mit à se tortiller…

Le brun rompit le baiser et ses yeux lavande fixèrent l'adolescent, ils étaient à la fois pleins de désir, d'amour, d'inquiétude et d'anxiété…

-Hisoka…

Sa voix tremblait, il devait savoir ce qui se passait… et avoir enfin le cœur net…D'habitude ses rêves se terminait de la sorte… Hisoka qui gigotait de cette manière et qui enfin éclatait de rire en se moquant de lui…

Il approcha sa main de façon hésitante…

L'adolescent le regarda en rougissant et chercha à se rhabiller…

-Euh…Je… Pardon…

Il baissa les yeux.

-C'est que… Je…Enfin…

Il bafouillait et bégayait. Comment expliquer la gêne qu'il ressentait ? Il se détourna et à sa mémoire lui revinrent la scène horrible où Muraki lui avait fait croire qu'il était Tsuzuki…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il rougit encore plus si cela était encore possible…Il ne rêvait pas alors… tout cela était bien réel… puis il reprit pied et fixa son équipier qui s'était dégagé de son étreinte en tentant de se rhabiller tant bien que mal, une ombre passant dans le regard d'émeraude…Il avait été trop loin… il se mordit la lèvre inférieure …

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier… c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser… je euh…

-Non, ce n'est pas toi…Je…C'est…

Il tendit la main et attrapa le bras de son équipier…

-C'est juste…Muraki. Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle. Il…Quand…Le soir où…Tu sais…Il…Euh… Il m'a fait croire, que… Enfin j'ai cru que…

C'était si dur à avouer et il avait tellement honte de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Avec ses pouvoirs il n'aurait jamais du se faire berner de la sorte…

Il referma ses bras autours du blond et le sera doucement…

-Shhh…Ne te force pas Hisoka…je sais que ça a été dur...

-Mais non c'est pas ça…

L'adolescent se débattit

-C'est juste que ce crétin de sadique de médecin m'a fait croire que c'était toi!

Dressé debout sur le lit il plongea son regard dans les améthystes.

-Tu comprends? ...

Il fixa son ange l'air abasourdi... il bafouilla...

-Je... lui... moi...

Hisoka plaqua ses deux mains sur ses lèvres. Il avait lâché le morceau... Oh misère il était pétrifié de honte. Il baissa les yeux et lui tourna le dos.

-Hisoka...

Le brun attrapa délicatement le poignet du blond et le força à se retourner tout en se levant et le fit descendre du lit…L'adolescent garda la tête baissée, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte.

-Je... J'ai cru qu'il était toi... Souffla-t-il faiblement.

Il releva délicatement le visage fin de son partenaire...

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... ou à avoir honte... souffla t il

-J'ai honte... Tu ne comprends donc pas? A quoi me servent mes pouvoirs si je me laisse si facilement berné?

-Hisoka...

Le brun baissa le nez...

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens... crois-moi...

-Mais toi tu n'as pas cru qu'il était un autre... Hurla l'adolescent. Moi si... Et j'ai... Je...

-Désolé... je ne voulais pas...

L'adolescent tremblait et pleurait en même temps...

-Moi j'ai cru que j'étais avec toi et... J'ai aimé faire l'amour avec lui... Eclata-t-il en sanglot.

-Hisoka…

-J'ai aimé ça…Est ce que tu comprends? Hurla l'adolescent hors de lui. Je... j'ai envie de vomir chaque fois que j'y repense…Je me fais horreur...

-Je... Hisoka...

Le brun pris l'adolescent dans ses bras et le berça avec tendresse, tentant de le calmer...

-Tu ne comprends pas…Tu ne comprends pas…Continua à marteler le blond en lui tapant dessus pour tenter d'évacuer ce qu'il ressentait.

Il laissa faire le blond… Il sentait que ce dernier en avait besoin… Il comprenait aussi un peu mieux le fait qu'il refusait au départ qu'il le touche…Il comprenait la rage, la tristesse, la rancœur et cette détresse qui entourait Hisoka… Il ferma les yeux, laissant le temps nécessaire au jeune homme pour se calmer…

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment vaincu par le désespoir qu'il s'effondra enfin sur le lit à bout de nerf et de force… Les larmes coulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues pâles et creusées par trop d'épreuves et trop de fatigue…

Il sombra dans un sommeil agité…

Une nouvelle fois, Tsuzuki rallongea Hisoka confortablement et se glissa à ses côtés, il dégagea quelques mèches qui obscurcissaient le visage de son ange, essuyant avec douceur les sillons salés…Il soupira longuement et veilla pendant le reste de la nuit sur ce dernier… Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'il succomba enfin au sommeil…

Le lendemain matin, le soleil baignait la ville de ses chauds rayons d'hiver ; lorsque l'on frappa avec vigueur à la porte…celle-ci n'étant pas fermée l'homme entra et se dirigea droit vers la chambre de son propriétaire…

-Hisoka il faut qu'on parle ! Déclara Tatsumi en entrant sans frapper.

Il entendit un vague bruit de fond, mais trop épuisé, il se renfonça un peu plus sous la couette et se rapprocha de la source de chaleur qu'était Hisoka et se blottit contre ce dernier…Il se sentait si bien… cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis ce soir maudit…Il pouvait enfin dormir sans que ses cauchemars viennent le hanter…

L'adolescent sursauta en entendant un tel raffut chez lui. S'il n'habitait pas dans le même quartier que les autres et avait opté pour le port c'était pour avoir sa tranquillité. Que lui voulait Tatsumi ?

Il sauta sur Tsuzuki et se planqua derrière. Tatsumi craquait toujours devant Tsuzuki. S'il voulait éviter de trop s'en prendre plain la tête mieux valait mettre Tsuzuki devant lui. Avec son air de chiot endormit Tatsumi allait se radoucir.

Avec ses yeux couleur d'améthyste il ferait fondre un iceberg.

-Tatsumi ? ...Tsu ? ...Tsuzuki debout. S'exclama le blond en le secouant comme un prunier à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Le brun grogna une nouvelle fois mais ouvrit faiblement les yeux… Il s'étira comme un chat, langoureusement et baillant faiblement avant de réaliser dans quelle position ils étaient…Il s'empourpra violemment…Il se releva, raide comme un « i » et bafouilla quelques excuses…

-Je… pardon… fatigué…

Il se figea instantanément en voyant le maître des ombres face à lui…

Le blond bascula et se retrouva allongé sur le lit, en se relevant Tsuzuki l'avait envoyé valser comme une plume. L'adolescent se retrouva donc allongé sur le dos, son yukata entrouvert sur ses jambes encore écorchées. Il laissa échappé un soupire.

-Euh… Tatsumi… ? Que fais tu là… ?

Il sentait que cette histoire aller encore se compliquer…Connaissant la rectitude de Tatsumi, il allait avoir droit à un sacré savon et peu être même pire… Il se leva, et quitta la tiédeur du lit pour s'approcher Tatsumi, son visage encore bien cerné, mais ses yeux avaient chassé le sommeil et maintenant fixaient son ancien partenaire d'un air quelque peu sérieux et interrogateur…

Hisoka se redressa et resta allongé sur le côté et fixa la scène tranquillement. Tatsumi les regarda tour à tour.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation ? Ca fait des jours qu'on a pas eus de vos nouvelles. Tsuzuki je te rappelle que tu es le responsable du secteur de Kyushu ! C'est la panique là-haut !

Le shinigami se crispa, son regard s'assombrit… Il attrapa sa chemise qui traînait au sol, l'enfila et attrapa le bras de Tatsumi pour l'emmener hors de la chambre…

-Je reviens dans peu de temps Hisoka… repose-toi encore… tu en as besoin… je te ramènerai de quoi déjeuner…

Il fit un doux sourire au blond et referma la porte sur sa silhouette…Il avait des comptes à rendre… mais il devait préserver Hisoka, éviter qu'il ait encore à souffrir de tout cela…

L'adolescent s'assit sur son lit avec l'expression la plus étonné qu'il puisse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent deux ou trois fois. Puis il sauta au bas de son lit enfila jean et sweet à manche longue chopa sa veste et sortit à leur suite.

-Tsuzuki ! Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? …Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? ...Je te rappelle qu'on bosse ensemble !

L'adolescent se mit à sa hauteur.

-Et puis je préfère être là au cas où tu ferais encore une bêtise.

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue en tirant sur son œil.

Tsuzuki resta comme de rond de flan, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise…

-Hisoka… Soit… sérieux, tu es beaucoup trop faible… hier encore tu avais de la fièvre… et vu le froid qu'il fait dehors, tu risques une autre rechute… De plus, c'est de ma faute si c'est la pagaille… je dois en assumer les conséquences et fournir mes explications… Toi tu ne pouvais pas te charger des affaires de Kyushu… vu ton état… Ne discute pas et va te recoucher… tu dois récupérer…

-De quoi je pourrais pas m'occuper ? …Dis plutôt que c'est un miracle que tu ais réussit à t'occuper de Kyushu jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Et puis toi fournir des explications je vois ça d'ici… Laisse tomber je m'en occuperais…Et puis je vais très bien. Cesse de me traiter comme un enfant !

-Tu me crois vraiment stupide au point de ne pas être capable de faire un rapport ou agir avec conscience ? Tu penses réellement que je suis stupide à ce point là !!!Tu penses aussi que je sois aussi incapable de gérer les affaires de Kyushu ? Je suis donc à tes yeux qu'un impotent incapable de se prendre en main et de ne faire que des choses inconsidérées, une personne qu'il faut toujours surveiller !!!! Je ne suis que ça ?

Il se détourna, il prit la direction opposée au bureau ses poings serrés, les jointures devenant blanches…

-Fais ce que tu veux !

Il partit furieux, laissant sur place Hisoka et Tatsumi… Il devait se rafraîchir les idées… Ce que Hisoka pensait de lui était important et ses dires à l'heure actuelle, le blessait profondément… Il s'enfonça dans la masse de passant, l'air sombre…

L'adolescent ne put décocher un mot, il était sidéré par le comportement de Tsuzuki. Il n'avait jamais pensé que celui -ci était quoique soit de tel. Jusqu'à présent son partenaire ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Quoiqu'ils se disent, il l'avait toujours bien prit, il ne l'avait jamais rejeté ainsi.

Le blond baissa la tête anéantit. Il se sentait si seul, si stupide.

-Je vais rentrer. Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Tatsumi. Il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas dans les parages aujourd'hui.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en courant.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE** Une fête de cauchemars 02

**AUTEUR :** Le mouffon et Kira

**GENRE :** cauchemars avec scène de viols

**RATING :** - de 16 ans s'abstenir

**CRITIQUE :** / : Yami no matsuei ; Tsusuki x Hisoka, Tsusuki x Muraki ; Hisoka x Muraki

**UNE FETE DE CAUCHEMARS 03**

Il s'assit sur un banc et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans l'azur étincelant de la mer…Il avait été peut-être un peu dur avec Hisoka… Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose le protéger, l'empêcher de souffrir un peu plus et se rappeler une nouvelle fois ce soir maudit… L'avoir vu cette nuit aussi bas, aussi triste, le voir souffrir de la sorte l'avait plus qu'ébranler… Il voulait absolument lui épargner tout cela…

Il soupira… Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui se rapprochait de lui dangereusement…

Hisoka soupira et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci et ferma les yeux. Il avait beau avoir toujours été seul depuis qu'il était avec Tsuzuki, il avait enfin découvert ce que c'était que d'exister pour un autre.

Mais maintenant, il se sentait abattu comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il se sentit pris à la gorge, une prise ferme, des mains froides comme la mort et blanche comme la neige… Une voix sifflante et narquoise s'émissa au creux de son oreille…

-Comme on se retrouve tsuzuki-san ! Les lèvres fines de l'homme se joignirent pour former un sourire malsain, son léger rire raisonna durant quelques secondes et glaça littéralement sur place Tsuzuki, ce fut les dernières choses qu'il entendit, tout autour de lui se mit à tourner et bientôt il perdit connaissance… L'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre emporta sa proie un nouveau sourire plaqué sur son visage, un sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon…

Hisoka venait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Incapable d'émerger de celui-ci, il ne parvenait plus à définir le rêve de la réalité…

Tatsumi ne pu rien faire… Muraki avait disparu avec Tsuzuki avant qu'il ne puisse agir… Il partit aussitôt en direction du bureau et en informer ses supérieurs…

De son côté, Tsuzuki était toujours inconscient, prisonnier de ses cauchemars et de ses peurs, des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues… Le médecin sourit un peu plus…

-Bientôt mon cher Tsuzuki… oui… bientôt vous serez totalement à moi….

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire machiavélique…

Dans le bureau d'Enma-cho c'était la panique totale. Muraki s'en était encore prit à Tsuzuki. Il attirait vraiment les obsédés sexuels et les pervers.

Tatsumi laissa échapper un soupire.

-Oui c'est vrai que Tsuzuki a le chic pour attirer ce genre d'homme. Mais bon ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est comme ça.

-Tatsumi, je vous en prie ! S'exclame Konoe. Ne commencer vous aussi à craquer sur lui sinon jamais on s'en sort.

Tatsumi toussota discrètement.

-Bien.On en est où alors. Personne ne sait où il a pu emmener Tsuzuki ni ce qu'il lui veut. Demanda Konoe.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut avec difficulté, tout était encore flou… La salle où il se trouvait était dans la peine ombre… Il essaya de bouger la tête au prix de grands efforts et pu voir de quelques candélabres, et pu reconnaître avec effroi ce maudit temple…

Il tenta de se relever, mais une vive douleur à ses poignés lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y arriverait pas…La tête commençait à lui tourner de nouveau… Dans l'ombre de la petite pièce, Muraki observait sa proie, un petit sourire carnassier ourlant ses lèvres…

Hisoka se redressa en sursaut, il connaissait cet endroit pour y avoir vu ses pires cauchemars se réaliser. Il sortit de chez lui comme une furie pour foncer droit dans Tatsumi.

-Je sais où est Tsuzuki…Hurla l'adolescent.

-Hisoka attend ! Ne part pas seul !

-On a pas le temps d'attendre. Il est avec Muraki ! Et je sais ce qu'il veut !

Le blond s'enfuit en courant rapide comme le vent.

Il devait se sortir de là au plus vite… Il tenta de nouveau de se relever, les liens qui le retenaient au poignés étaient solides… certainement encore fait à base de cheveux de femme pensa t il…

Il serra les dents et essaya d'extirper une de ses mains de ces entraves…

Au bout de quelques minutes d'intense douleur il parvint enfin à ses fins, mais une main attrapa le poignet douloureux et plaqua le shinigami à nouveau sur le lit ; des lèvres avides vinrent prendre possession de ses lèvres tandis qu'une autre main s'insinuait dans son pantalon…Il hoqueta de surprise mais le regretta lorsqu'il sentit une langue s'immiscé et visiter chaque recoin de sa bouche…

Il essayait de se libérer, il réussit à bouger une jambe qu'il utilisa aussitôt pour frapper l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre dans l'estomac… Ce dernier lâcha prise se tenant les côtes… Tsuzuki se releva vivement, et commençait à détacher le lien qui le tenait encore prisonnier…

Il réussit enfin à l'ôter et se releva aussitôt, mais il fut très vite rattrapé par Muraki…Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et lui fit une balayette, ce qui propulsa instantanément le shinigami au sol… Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du médecin mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger un cil…

-Allons Tsuzuki-san… nous commençons à peine à nous amuser…

L'homme se rapprocha et entreprit de faire une fois de plus sien le brun…Tsuzuki ne pu retenir le cri de douleur, lorsqu'il senti une fois de plus Muraki souiller son corps de ses caresses et ses coups de reins incessants.

Sous l'impulsion de la souffrance de Tsuzuki le blond eut un malaise et s'écroula sur le sol. Rapidement Tatsumi et Watari furent à ses côtés.

-Gamin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Watari inquiet.

-Tsuzuki…Souffla l'adolescent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hisoka répond …S'exclama Tatsumi en le secouant brutalement.

-Lâche le gamin tu vas lui briser les bras ! Répliqua vertement le Shinigami aux longs cheveux blonds.

Il sépara Tatsumi du frêle adolescent effondré entre ses bras.

-Qu'il nous dise ce qu'il sait !

-Ce n'est pas en le brutalisant qu'il arrivera à savoir où se trouve Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi se détourna.

-Je suis désolé. Hisoka.

-Ca va, ça va. Marmonna l'adolescent en se redressant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Watari doucement.

-Rien, allons-y on, y est presque.

Hisoka se détourna et reprit sa route. De toutes les façons ils allaient arriver trop tard pour empêcher quoi que se soit de ce produire. Par conséquent, il ne lui resterait qu'une seule chose à faire. Ce soir il faudrait en finir définitivement. Ce serait lui ou lui.

Son regard était vitreux, les larmes se frayaient librement un passage le long de ses joues, on aurait dit une coquille vide… Il respirait toujours certes, mais l'éclat de son regard avait disparu… Lorsque Muraki eut fini, il se rembrailla un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage…

Il se détourna quelques instant du shinigami pour aller vers une petite table où se trouvait au centre de celle-ci un plateau d'argent… Sur celui-ci se trouvait un verre de vin et un immense couteau… il prit une gorgé du liquide écarlate et reposa délicatement le verre, puis il pris le couteau et retourna vers sa proie…

-Il est l'heure mon cher, très cher Tsuzuki-san… Saki attend depuis trop longtemps…

Tout en parlant, il laissa quelques plaies par lesquelles perlait le sang du shinigami…Muraki partit d'un rire malsain…

La porte vola en éclat sous la puissance de Tatsumi. Watari passa la tête avec un sourire ravie comme à son habitude. Le visage d'Hisoka, lui, était fermé. Il savait déjà tout ce qui s'était produit sa connexion avec Tsuzuki était toujours très active.

Le médecin comme à l'accoutumé se tourna vers les arrivants un sourire aux lèvres, la lame du couteau commençant à entailler la peau tendre du cou de Tsuzuki…

-Et bien… Et bien…Que de bruit… N'est-ce pas Tsuzuki-san ?

L'homme vint lécher le sang qui coulait lentement le long de la gorge de sa proie, ce dernier ne réagissait pas… Il était l'ombre de lui-même…

-Chassons ces intrus…Saki attend…

Un immense nuage noir empli la salle, une aura démoniaque s'en dégageait… Le médecin partit d'un grand éclat de rire, puis reprit alors ce qu'il était en train de faire…Lorsque la fumée se dissipa un peu plus, un énorme démon fit son apparition ; des yeux rouges comme le sang, deux ailes noires comme la nuit, et son corps ressemblait à celui d'un chien mais possédait trois têtes…Il se mit sur ses gardes et grognait furieusement…

Hisoka déploya son kekkaï et Tatsumi invoqua son dragon afin de faire face à Muraki. Pendant ce temps Watari avait contourner le bazar qui régnait afin d'atteindre Tsuzuki. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et tenta de le ramener à la réalité.

Lorsqu'une main blanche se posa sur son épaule ; le scientifique n'eut que le temps de se retourner et voir un immense sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Muraki…Une violente douleur au niveau de l'abdomen le fit hurler de douleur…

Le médecin venait littéralement de le clouer au mur à l'aide d'un candélabre qui s'était fracassé sous la puissance du combat qui faisait rage…Une vague de sang monta à la bouche du blond aux cheveux long et ne pu que la recracher, un mince filet de sang coulant à présent le long de sa lèvre…Muraki sourit un peu plus en léchant le sang à la commissure des lèvres de Watari…

-Un peu de patience mon ami…

Sur ses mots il retourna auprès de Tsuzuki, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler un peu plus le long de son fin visage…L'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre prit à nouveau possession des lèvres du brun, son couteau reprenant là où il s'était arrêté, entaillant encore un peu plus la chair douce et veloutée du cou de sa victime…

Tout occupé à taillader son cher Tsuzuki, le Médecin véreux ne sentit pas approcher sa seconde victime. Hisoka s'avança vers Watari et le descendit sans bruit de son candélabre. Là il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart et utilisa son pouvoir de guérison. Il ne ferait pas de miracle mais ça irait plus vite que d'attendre qu'il guérisse par lui-même.

Tatsumi sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, entre Tsuzuki en train de se faire ouvrir les entrailles et Watari qui se vidait de son sang, il commençait à perdre son calme typiquement britannique.

Il lança une nouvelle attaque et fit exploser un réservoir d'essence qui traînait et le temple s'embrasa.

Oriya sursauta l'explosion n'annonçait rien de bon. Il sortit de sa méditation pour voir avec horreur son temple prisonnier des flammes. Il se précipita vers celui-ci.

Muraki fut projeté le long du mur par le souffle de l'explosion, il se releva péniblement, une douleur lancinante au niveau des côtes…Des côtes fêlées sans doute pensa-t-il…Lui-même commençait à perdre son calme… Il s'avança vers Tsuzuki, le regard mauvais…

-Assez plaisanté maintenant… Tu ne m'échapperas pas encore une fois Tsuzuki…

Il arriva au niveau de sa proie, arma son bras pour en finir une bonne fois et trancher net la tête du shinigami…

-Non !

Le cri de l'adolescent traversa la salle et celui-ci se jeta sur le brun au moment où Muraki s'apprêtait à taillader Tsuzuki.

Les yeux d'émeraudes plongèrent dans ceux de son bourreau.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais me le prendre !

Cette voix lui semblait si familière…son cœur se sera un peu plus à chaque mot qui lui parvenaient, son âme lui hurlait de se réveiller avant que le pire n'arrive… Une seconde de lucidité et tout bascula…

Muraki abattait son bras sur Hisoka, s'apprêtant à le blesser… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, plus jamais il ne blesserait son ange, c'était certainement une des seules choses dont il était sur à l'heure actuelle… Il se jeta sur le blond et ils tombèrent lourdement au sol…

-Hisoka…?

-Tsuzuki ? ...Tu as enfin reprit conscience.

Le blond prit entre ses mains le visage du brun. Il avait l'air si épuisé, m'enfin c'était pareil pour lui. Mais il était content de le voir revenir vers eux.

-Tatsumi et Watari sont venus aussi. Mais Watari est gravement blessé.

Le blond soupira, il était soulagé de pouvoir le voir et le toucher. Il allait bien pour peu qu'on puisse dire cela dans leur situation. Sa main caressa doucement le visage délicat de son partenaire.

Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour reprendre pied et enregistrer ce que venait de lui dire Hisoka…lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il pu constater cela mais une ombre derrière le blond fit son apparition une lame ensanglantée étincelante à la main, la voix de Muraki raisonnait…

-Tu es à moi !

Tsuzuki bouscula Hisoka, le couteau se planta profondément dans son épaule, le brun serra les dents…

-Tu ne le toucheras pas Muraki…

Comme pour sceller ses mots, ses mains se refermèrent sur la gorge du médecin et commençaient à serrer…

-Non-Tsusuki ne fait pas ça ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Il attrapa son partenaire par le bras.

-Si tu le tues. Tu…Ne le fais pas. Laisse ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

Hisoka le regarda doucement.

Mais ils furent brutalement séparés par un retour de flamme, projetant Hisoka et Muraki d'un côté et Tsuzuki de l'autre. Tatsumi avait récupéré Watari.

-Tsuzuki on s'en va ! Hurla Tatsumi.

Hisoka en profita, il était près de son pire ennemi, le couteau traînait sur le sol. L'occasion était trop belle et quitte à ce que quelqu'un débarrasse le monde de cet être immonde autant que, le poids de l'avoir tué repose sur lui.

Il saisit l'arme et la serra dans sa main. Et levant les yeux vers Muraki, il hurla.

-Je vais te tuer !

Tsuzuki se releva il était entouré de flammes, son regard se porta sur deux silhouettes qu'il connaissait bien…Il ne pu que constater avec effroi ce qui se passait…

Muraki reprenait conscience et ouvrit les yeux… Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver le coup et repousser son assaillant…Malgré la douleur lancinante qu'il avait aux côtes, il attrapa l'adolescent et le plaqua au sol…

Une des poutres enflammées céda, Tsuzuki n'eut que le temps de sauter et de sauter sur Hisoka… C'était une vraie fournaise… Le brun se releva et aida le blond à faire de même ; Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Muraki…Il devait sortir au plus vite, comme pour affirmer sa pensée, la voix de Tatsumi raisonna de nouveau…

-Dépêchez-vous ! Tout s'effondre !

Hisoka repoussa son équipier.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Tu attends quoi ? Qu'il nous chasse et nous traque ? Tu aurais du me laisser faire. Ne t'en mêle plus !

Le blond se détourna et s'échappa de la fournaise. Muraki était à lui. Il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper il le tuerait à n'importe quel prix ! Même s'il y laissait sa peau, il s'en moquait. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Muraki influencer sa vie ou le priver du droit d'aimer.

Tsuzuki resta pantois quelques secondes et parti à la suite d'Hisoka… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul…Il ne voulait pas le perdre, non, plutôt mourir que de le perdre…Il s'avança dans le brasier et chercha du regard son équipier, une fois retrouver il lui emboîta le pas et fut enfin à sa hauteur…

Pendant ce temps, Muraki commençait suffoquer lorsqu'il se sentit porté et mener à l'extérieur… Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et constata que Oriya venait de le sortir de cet enfer…Ce dernier l'observa inquiet mais ne s'attarda pas plus, il le prit en poids sur son dos et s'avança dans la nuit…

-Saleté ! Hurla le blond. Muraki je te retrouverais et je te tuerais !

Il était hors de lui et enragé.

Muraki lui avait échappé une fois de plus. Il avait une fois de plus tout saccager autour de lui ne laissant que ruine et désespoir. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il sentait combien Tsuzuki souffrait de la situation. Et il était furieux contre Muraki pour cela. Pour lui avoir détruit toutes ses chances.

Tsuzuki s'approcha un peu plus de coéquipier et posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement…

-Hisoka… On ferai mieux de sortir au plus vite d'ici…

Le brun était encore sous le choc… voir ainsi Hisoka… Il était complètement enragé… C'était certainement la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi…Mais pour le moment, la priorité était de sortir de la fournaise et rejoindre Tatsumi et Watari…

Il attrapa la main d'Hisoka et le traîna au dehors… Là le maître des ombres, portant le scientifique aux cheveux d'or les attendaient, leurs visages s'éclairèrent un peu et l'ombre de l'inquiétude qui planait dans leurs regards s'estompa…

-Vous allez bien ?

Hisoka ne répondit pas, il était ailleurs… Il cherchait leur ennemi… Il lui fallait le retrouver ce soir et pas à un autre moment. Il était bien décidé à aller le chercher où qu'il soit et s'il lui fallait retourner la ville, il le ferait !

Sentant la tension de son partenaire, Tsuzuki resserra doucement sa main…Il se doutait bien de ce qu'Hisoka avait en tête… Mais dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement ne serai pas forcément un avantage…Il le savait parfaitement pour l'avoir lui-même tester…

- Tout va bien… Répondit-il, son regard rivé sur le blond…

Il tira Hisoka à lui et l'encercla de ses bras…Il se doutait bien que cela ne calmerait pas forcément l'adolescent mais il devait au moins essayer…Il murmura à l'oreille de ce dernier…

-Hisoka… Le retrouver maintenant, dans l'état où tu es n'est pas une bonne solution… Je ne dis pas non plus qu'on doit le laisser filer…Mais…mais si tu le rencontre maintenant, tu risque de perdre… et y laisser ta vie… Et ça… ça je ne le supporterai pas… je ne veux pas te perdre Hisoka…Je t'aime…

Tsuzuki enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure blonde de son partenaire, resserrant son étreinte, une légère rougeur se formant sur ses joues…

-Cela met égal. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Reste en dehors de cette affaire c'est tout ce que je te demande. N'intervient pas, ça ne te concerne plus. C'est entre lui et moi !

L'adolescent s'écarta de la chaleur que lui conférait la protection des bras de Tsuzuki et se mit en route. Il avait un compte à régler qui ne concernait que lui et Muraki.

Et il ne voulait pas y mêler qui que ce soit, il avait des choses à demander à Muraki mais qui ne concernait que lui et son passé et Tsuzuki n'avait pas à savoir certaines choses. Pour qu'il garde un peu de lui, l'image de quelqu'un digne d'être aimé, il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaître.

Le brun resta interdit…

-Comment ça, ça ne me concerne plus… Je suis toujours ton partenaire…Et je ne te laisserai pas partir risquer ta peau…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler! Cela ne concerne que moi! Alors mêle-toi de tes affaires!

Que se passait-il…? Pourquoi Hisoka réagissait ainsi…Le jugeait il peu fiable au point de le mettre à l'écart ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans l'esprit de Tsuzuki…Il serra les poings… il en aurait le cœur net… Il laissa donc un peu d'avance à Hisoka et le prit en filature…

L'adolescent disparu de leur vue et s'isola le plus loin possible. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les pensées de Muraki et de Oriya pour déterminer leur présence. Il suivait exclusivement son instinct qui le poussait toujours dans les bras de ce médecin pervers.

Il n'utilisait que rarement son pouvoir pour localiser les gens, surtout pour trouver cet homme c'était inutile en règle générale, il brouillait ses moindres pensées et il n'arrivait jamais à le localiser, mais Muraki devait être trop affaiblit pour lui cacher leur présence.

Mais Muraki était du genre à brouiller et à emmêler les pistes, ils avaient des amis partout ce pervers inhumain. Il se trouva souvent prit en faute. Il avait quitté la région de Kyushu… Il n'était plus sur leur territoire, les choses allaient se compliquer maintenant. L'aube se levait et il n'avait pas encore mit la main sur cet assassin.

Mais il le retrouverait, il n'en démordrait pas…

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il suivait Hisoka…Quand il voulait, le blond pouvait se montrer obstiné… Il soupira, continuant à le suivre… Jusqu'où allaient-ils aller…Tsuzuki l'ignorait, mais il ne laisserait pas tomber, cela il en était certain…

Pendant ce temps… Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et pu voir, à ses côtés une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien… Ces cheveux long et brun cascadaient sur des épaules musclées, un kimono légèrement entrouvert sur un torse parfait… Muraki se releva lentement, une douleur encore présente au niveau de l'abdomen, il ne pu retenir un soupir…Il porta la main à son visage et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage fin…

Oriya se réveilla et constata que son ami était enfin réveillé… Il soupira soulagé, il s'approcha du médecin, un vague sourire aux lèvres…

-Tu es enfin réveillé… Cela fait cinq jours que tu dors…

-Où est on oriya ? -Ne te fait pas de soucis, nous sommes à Tokushima… Chez une de mes relations…

Il invita son ami à se rallonger, et étonnement, ce dernier se laissa faire…

-Tu as encore besoin de repos… je vais aller te chercher de quoi te restaurer… alors repose-toi en attendant…

Sur ces mots, Oriya se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant Muraki à ses sombres pensées…

Hisoka avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Devant le paravent, il attendait qu'il s'en aille. Il avait eu tant de mal à le retrouver, il ne se souvenait même plus à quand remontait son dernier repas ou sa dernière nuit de sommeil. Mais il s'en fichait, il le tenait cette fois. Il était trop près du but pour reculer.

Ils allaient enfin en finir ce soir ! Quel que serait l'issu, il s'en moquait éperdument, qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, tout ce qui comptait c'était d'avoir réponse à ses questions.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Oriya était sortit il s'avança vers le paravent et l'ouvrit doucement.

Ses yeux verts n'exprimaient que haine et vengeance.

-Bonsoir Muraki !

Il garda les poings serrés sa fureur était à son paroxysme. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla tranquillement en face de lui.

Le médecin arqua un sourcil… Il se mit à rire légèrement devant l'ironie de la situation…

-Et bien… Et bien… Que viens faire ma jolie poupée en ce lieu…

Non loin de là, Tsuzuki restait sur ses gardes… Avec cet homme, il fallait s'attendre à tout…

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

-Comment l'ignorer …Tu l'as dit clairement à notre dernière rencontre…

-Vraiment ?

-Mais je suppose qu'avant tu aimerais me parler…Je me trompe ?

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi…Sois clair mon joli cœur …

-Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez choisit moi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez choisit !

-Choisi ? L'homme éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi je dois supporter de vous sentir en moi à chaque seconde.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Il se redressa un peu et rit à nouveau.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas en paix.

-Tu es tellement beau, je veux t'avoir rien que pour moi et m'amuser avec toi bien sur…

Il approcha sa main de l 'adolescent.

-Mais j'avoue qu'il y a une autre raison maintenant…

Il prit une des mèches blondes et joua avec.

-Je sais mais jamais je ne vous laisserai l'utiliser.

Hisoka se redressa et se pencha vers lui.

-Ordure !

Il sortit discrètement le poignard qu'il avait gardé sur lui et l'enfonça profondément dans le corps de son bourreau.

-Sale petite vermine… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi… Te voilà rendu au rang d'assassin.

-Ca m'est égal ! Hurla l'adolescent. Mais je ne vous laisserai jamais faire de lui une marionnette comme vous l'avez fait de moi.

-Tu es idiot ! Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas prévu ton geste ?

Sur cette phrase deux bras l'encerclèrent et le maintinrent solidement au sol.

-Merci Oriya.

L'homme se redressa et ôta le poignard entré dans ses chairs.

-Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de chose se serait bien. Enfin… Ah autre chose.

Il s'avança vers le bond et lui caressa doucement le visage.

-Je t'ai quand même laissé un cadeau. Si tu touches Tsuzuki, tu me sentiras en toi. N'est ce pas un merveilleux cadeau ?

Hisoka ouvrit des yeux effarés.

-Tu imagines si tu as envie de pouvoir le toucher, tu ne ressentiras que ma présence à son contact. C'est le cadeau que je vous ai fait … Votre affection l'un pour l'autre m'horripile !

-C'est monstrueux ! Tu n'avais pas le droit.

-Oh mais si j'ai tous les droit sur toi, ma petite marionnette ! Tu ne pourras plus le toucher sans me sentir en toi… Que c'est un sentiment agréable… Et il va sans dire que si tu me tues rien ne pourra ôter ce sort… Je l'ai crée et je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ôter. N'est ce pas merveilleux la toute puissance ?

Il éclata de rire.

Tsuzuki était abasourdit, il n'en revenait pas… cette ordure avait osé… Il serra les poings…Il devait rester calme, et attendre le bon moment… Il s'écarta du petit jardin et se mit à un poste de guet discret, il garda un œil sur le médecin et se tenait prêt à agir en cas de problème…

Muraki se pencha sur l'adolescent cloué au sol par son compagnon et lui sourit doucement.

-J'adore piétiné ce que j'ai massacré et avec toi c'est une pure jouissance. Et puis, bientôt j'aurai le pouvoir absolu.

-Ca jamais ! je ne te laisserai pas faire…

-Parce que tu crois vraiment être de taille à m'arrêter ? Tu es décidément très amusant. Mais j'en ai assez de jouer avec un enfant. J'ai envie de jeu d'adulte. Et Tsuzuki est un adversaire bien plus à ma hauteur pour ce genre de chose.

Et il éclata de rire.

-Oriya laisse-nous que j'apprenne un peu les bonnes manières à cet enfant !

L'homme aux longs cheveux brun le regarda un instant mais le regard que lui lança Muraki n'admettait pas la moindre réplique l'homme se contenta d'attacher solidement les poignants de l'adolescent dans son dos et il sortit. Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, il s'installa devant celle-ci pour monter la garde.

Il devait empêcher Muraki d'agir, l'empêcher de faire encore du mal à Hisoka…Il devait faire vite et être efficace…Tout d'abord se charger d'Oriya, cela n'allait pas être évident…à moins que… Son regard se fixa sur l'homme qui se baladait dans le jardin… Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres…

Quelque minute plus tard, il s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux long, son déguisement était parfait…Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à cet homme qui quelques minutes plutôt se trouvait dans le jardin…

-Oriya… j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi de ton ami… si tu veux bien me suivre… ?

L'homme aux longs cheveux se figea quelques instant et regarda l'étranger. Puis, il se tourna vers le pavillon.

-Non.Je ne puis m'éloigner. J'ai des choses à régler par ici. Si tu as à me parler tu peux le faire librement ici.

Pendant ce temps, Muraki c'était approché de sa proie et ses mains dégrafèrent lentement la chemise de l'enfant. Puis elles s'égarèrent sur le torse imberbe.

-Te rends tu compte de ta chance, tu possèderas éternellement cette beauté fascinante. N'est-ce pas exaltant ?

L'adolescent chercha à s'écarter, mais malgré ses blessures il restait plus fort que lui.

-Tu n'es pas humain ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Il se pencha et termina d'ouvrir la chemise puis ses mains allèrent dénuder le bas de son corps, s'égarant entre les cuisses blanches.

-Tu images, chaque fois que tu penseras à lui c'est moi que tu verras, chaque fois qu'il te touchera c'est moi que tu sentiras… Rien que d'y penser j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Tant pis, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre… Celui-ci s'étant retourné, il décocha un violent coup derrière la tête d'Oriya, le bâillonnant de sa main et l'empêcha de tomber… Il le ficela soigneusement, lui mit son obi au niveau de la bouche afin qu'il ne puisse donner l'alerte et le cacha…Une fois cela fait, il s'approcha discrètement de la porte…

-Ne me touche pas espèce de pervers.

Muraki sourit tranquillement et ses mains ouvrirent les cuisses d'albâtres.

-Non.

Et les relevant il entra sans préambule.

-NON ! Hurla l'adolescent.

Sans réfléchir plus, Tsuzuki entra dans la pièce comme un fou, il attrapa Muraki par la gorge…

-Laisse-le Muraki…Dit-il dans un souffle…

Tsuzuki l'avait arraché au corps de Muraki mais la douleur que leur séparation déclencha en, lui valait celle qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il était entré. Il ne put retenir un cri et se roula en boule.

-Je te conseil de laisser Hisoka tranquille et ôter cette malédiction

Son regard était glacial, sa main ne lâchant pas la gorge du médecin...

Muraki éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes vraiment drôle Tsuzuki… Vous pensez vraiment que je vais faire une chose pareille?

-Pas de votre plein gré... Mais cette fois ci j'ai mes assurances...

-Vraiment? Dites-moi ça, j'en meurs d'envie

-Deux noms... Oriya et Saki... Cela vous convient il?

Un mince sourire carnassier se forma à la commissure de ses lèvres…

-Je n'hésiterais pas... croyez-moi...

-Qu'avez vous l'intention de faire? Tuer Saki ? Il est déjà mort et vous ignorez ou il est. Quant à Oriya, il mourrait pour moi alors que voulez-vous que ça me fasse?

-Très bien...

Il se leva et aida Hisoka à faire de même...

-Vous me quittez déjà? Quel dommage je commençais juste à récupérer.

Le médecin souriait. La situation était très amusante…

-J'ai une tête à récupérer... sans compter prendre la vie d'Oriya...

-faites mon cher faites.

-Ah au faites pensé à me laisser un souvenir en partant…

Il fit demi-tour et commençait à quitter la pièce en compagnie d'Hisoka...

Le médecin laissa échapper un soupire et eut un petit sourire ravi.

Vous êtes vraiment stupide mon cher Tsuzuki

Il se leva et rajusta ses lunettes. Puis lentement invoqua son Ryu.

Sous la puissance dévastatrice que déclencha celui-ci, il en profita pour s'éclipser.

-On se retrouvera ne vous en faites pas mon cher Tsuzuki... Nous avons encore tant de chose à découvrir

Il posa sa veste sur les épaules d'Hisoka et lui fit signe de l'attendre… Il fit demi-tour et entra dans la pièce voisine, l'air grave…

-Bien… vous avez entendu… Il se moque éperdument de vous… Mais cette fois ci, je ne me défilerai pas… Il a besoin d'une leçon et comprendre que maintenant on ne joue plus…

Il attrapa l'homme, ses liens l'empêchaient de bouger et commençaient à serrer de toutes ses forces…

L'adolescent se retourna effrayé par la haine qu'il ressentait chez Tsuzuki. Il se précipita et se lança sur le brun.

-Non arrête !

Il fut brutalement rejeté par la violence des sentiments qui agitaient son équipier.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Hurla l'adolescent complètement écrasé par toute la haine qu'il sentait et qui l'envahissait peu à peu et prenait le pas sur ses émotions.

Un hurlement effroyable s'échappa de ses lèvres et l'adolescent s'effondra terrassé sur le sol.

Oriya le regarda.

-Faites… votre choix…C'est lui ou moi… Il mourra… sûrement avant moi…

L'homme lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Le choix est vite fait…

Son regard était toujours implacable, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres…

-Mais vous, vous allez venir avec nous…

Sur ces mots, il assomma de nouveau Oriya, pris le corps d'Hisoka sur une épaule et traîna celui de son otage… sur ce il disparut…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée… Oriya était ligoter et mis dans un coin de la chambre, attaché au pied du lit, tandis que Hisoka dormait dans l'autre lit…

Il fallut plusieurs heures de sommeils à Hisoka pour parvenir à récupérer la fatigue des derniers jours, il était physiquement, moralement épuisé et brisé. Lorsque son esprit se sentit suffisamment prêt, il réussit à sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle il était plongé. Il parcouru la chambre du regard …

-Tsuzuki ?

L'adolescent se releva péniblement, une douleur placée à un endroit bien précis lui rappela les derniers évènements.

Le brun s'approcha, une tasse à la main… Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit du blond, un léger sourire aux lèvres…

-Je suis là…

Le blond le regarda en silence. Le calme était revenu en son équipier pour peu qu'on puisse qualifier les sentiments de Tsuzuki de calme.

-Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ? Tu veux que Muraki se pointe ?

-Cela m'étonnerai… Par contre… Il doit certainement savoir où Saki se trouve…

Il tendit sa tasse au blond, elle était emplie d'un liquide ambré…Hisoka regarda la tasse qu'on lui tendait.

-Saki c'est leur problème pas le nôtre. Enfin pas le mien en tout cas…. Et je ne veux pas de cet homme sous mon toit.

Hisoka reposa la tasse auquel il n'avait pas touché. Et se détourna.

-Je vais me doucher…. Sa présence me rend malade.

L'adolescent se détourna, ses émotions étaient en vrai désordre, il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ni ce qu'il disait ni ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression d'être un étranger dans son propre corps et cela le rendait malade.

Physiquement et mentalement.

Le brun soupira et rejoignit son compagnon avant qu'il ne referme la porte de la salle de bain…

-Hisoka… je me doute que cet homme t'écœure, mais je pense que c'est le seul moyen pour que Muraki annule cette malédiction…

Sur ses mots, il se détourna pour retourner vers Oriya, toujours inconscient…

Hisoka regarda la porte se refermer, et soupira. Il se dénuda et se glissa sous la douche. Cette fichue malédiction lui pourrissait l'existence. Mais c'était bien typique de Muraki ce genre de chose. L'eau de la douche lui donna un semblant de calme et de propreté. S'il ne se sentait pas propre en lui, il l'était à l'extérieur.

Il sortit de dessous la douche et soupira. Il se sentait un peu énervé sans savoir pourquoi, il passa dans sa chambre ayant complètement oublié la présence de Tsusuki et de son invité.

L'homme aux cheveux long, fut réveillé par une douche froide… Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Tsuzuki le fixait d'un air sombre, une cruche à la main…Le shinigami s'assit ensuite en face de son prisonnier d'un air peu rassurant, ce qui était rare chez lui…

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je te conseil fortement de me dire où se trouve le labo de Muraki et par conséquent la tête de son frère…

Oriya détourna le regard mais ne prononça aucun mot…Tsuzuki prit à la gorge l'homme et serra légèrement, ce dernier commençait à manquer d'air…

-Je te ferai parler d'une manière ou du autre… alors si j'étais toi je le ferai maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Le regard du shinigami, si doux autrefois, était à présent que haine et dégoût…

-Vous l'avez entendu comme moi… Il se moque de ta mort… Alors parle…

Une fois de plus, Tsuzuki n'obtint rien de l'homme aux longs cheveux sombres…Il décocha une première droite… Les lèvres ensanglantées, Oriya garda encore le silence…Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit vingt minutes plus tard, Tsuzuki était à la fenêtre s'essuyant la main et fixant un point lointain, alors que leur prisonnier gisait inconscient le visage tuméfier par les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu…

Le blond regarda son sol maculé de sang.

-Tsuzuki…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

L'adolescent se précipita vers l'homme aux cheveux longs étendu dans un coin.

-Tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Autant aller se vendre à Muraki !

Hisoka se redressa et se tint devant Tsuzuki complètement inconscient de sa tenue.

Le brun soupira, ses yeux toujours fixés au loin…Il savait que cela était impardonnable… mais il devait faire quelque chose pour que Muraki accepte de retirer cette malédiction, et même si cela le faisait bannir, il le ferait…

-Hisoka… J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Muraki…Je sais ce qu'il en est… et le seul moyen pour que ce monstre accepte de coopérer et de récupérer la chose qui lui est le plus précieux… Et pour ça je suis prêt à tout… Même s'il faille que je devienne un monstre à mon tour, Tu seras enfin libre de cette malédiction…

-Tu es idiot ! Ne mélange pas tout. Oublis un peu cette histoire de malédiction deux minutes.

Le blond marqua une pause.

-les malédictions c'est une histoire de famille. Débarrassons-nous de cet homme avant que Muraki ne réduise l'Enma-cho à feu et à sang…On va encore se voir privé de salaire avec cette histoire.

-Il l'a dit lui-même… Il se moque de cet homme…

- Alors je vois pas où est le problème. Mets le dehors. Je vais finir par être malade avec ce type sous mon toit... Le sentir en permanence accro à Muraki... C'est un vrai cauchemar et j'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment

-Et sentir Muraki à chaque fois que l'on va se toucher est mieux à ton avis!

Le blond sursauta violemment choqué. Inconsciemment il croisa les bras sur son corps toujours dénudé et se mit à trembler. Tsuzuki serra les poings…

-Je suis désolé Hisoka... mais comprends aussi que cela me soit insupportable... je ne souhaite qu'une chose, pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser et tout cela nous est impossible à cause de ce monstre...

Le brun se retourna pour observer l'adolescent... il recula légèrement se mordant les lèvres voir ainsi l'adolescent le décontenança quelque peu… mais il devait résister à cette envie qui montait en lui un peu plus à chaque seconde… Il inspira profondément et lui tendis sa veste

-Tu vas attraper froid. dit il d'une voix faible tout en détournant son regard…

Le blond sursauta et se regarda, puis il rougit en réalisant qu'il était sortit de la salle de bain sans prendre le temps de se vêtir. Il attrapa la veste que lui tendait Tsuzuki et l'enfila rapidement… puis il se dirigea vers son armoire se sortit des vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain rouge comme une pivoine…

Tsuzuki se laissa couler le long du mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains… Une fois de plus il faisait du mal, il le savait et il serait certainement châtié pour cela… mais pour lui, pour Hisoka, il serait près à détruire le monde si cela pouvait le sauver… Il aimait tellement l'adolescent, il le chérissait plus que tout, il se moquait de redevenir un meurtrier… Après tout il était un Shinigami… Il laissa aller ses larmes… Cela était tellement injuste…


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE** Une fête de cauchemars 03

**AUTEUR :** Le mouffon et Kira

**GENRE :** cauchemars avec scène de viols

**RATING :** - de 16 ans s'abstenir

**CRITIQUE :** / : Yami no matsuei ; Tsusuki x Hisoka, Tsusuki x Muraki ; Hisoka x Muraki

**UNE FETE DE CAUCHEMARS 03**

Oriya ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre…

-Muraki !

-Oriya ?

-Qu'est-ce que…Commença-t-il.

-Rien qui puisse t'inquiéter…C'est juste une vieille connaissance….

-Une vieille connaissance…Cet enfant ?

-Et oui….

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré… Il n'est pas humain…

-En effet….Il est… Il est mon appât pour attraper un gros gibier…

-Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis….

-Qu'importe...Je commençais à m'ennuyer ….

L'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre se pencha vers les longs cheveux bruns et en saisit une mèche qu'il porta à ses lèvres…

-C'est mon joujou préféré… Il est d'une telle beauté….Je pensais que la mort l'affecterait…Mais il n'en a rien été… Il a gardé cette beauté qui m'a séduite pour l'éternité….Je veux garder cet enfant….pour mon seul et unique plaisir….

Il releva la tête et regarda Oriya…

-Et surtout …Parce que cela met en rogne mon très cher Tsuzuki…. Et j'adore quand il se met en colère cela le rend si séduisant….

Cela faisait une heure qu'il tournait en rond, il ne cessait de se repasser la scène dans son esprit… Il avait été incapable de le protéger…Il se sentait inutile… La voix des frères Goushojin le sortit de ce cauchemar…

-On a retrouver sa trace… il serait à Kyoto… Mais on arrive pas à plus approfondir… Désolée Tsuzuki…

Le brun empoigna son manteau et fila sans attendre…

-Merci !

Il quitta en quatrième vitesse et se téléporta à Kyoto… Il commença à faire chaque quartier de l'ancienne capitale…Arpentant chaque rue minutieusement…

Dans l'ancien temple Hisoka tentait de se dégager de ses liens…Mais c'était peine perdue, Muraki connaissait trop bien les points faibles des Shinigamis… Alors qu'il cherchait encore à se libéré, une présence malsaine le fit immédiatement se redresse…

-Muraki…Souffla-t-il.

-Oui mon ange….J'ai un peu de temps ...alors je suis venu voir comment tu allais…Et passé un peu de temps avec toi….Sourit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et l'obligea à s'y rallonger…

-Non…Souffla l'adolescent tétanisé par la peur.

-Mais si….Lui sourit tendrement l'homme.

L'une de ses mains vint enlacé les doigts fins et l'autre se glissa sous le yukata dénudant son corps… Le regard de l'homme couru sur sa peau…

-Tu es devenu encore plus beau avec les années…Dire que tu n'étais qu'un enfant quand je t'ai prit et maintenant tu es un adolescent en pleine puberté…. Et c'est moi qui t'es initié….Décidément je suis gâté avec toi….

L'adolescent sentit un poids sur son corps, il refusait de le regarder… Il voulait nier à tout prix la présence de cet homme et ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir…. Il l'avait couché sur ce lit, lui avait ôté ses vêtements et se repaissait de son corps….. De ses mains et de ses lèvres, il l'avilissait totalement….

Son âme souffrait sous le contact des pensées immondes et innommable de cet homme…Ces sentiments inorganiques qui l'animaient réduisaient son âme à néant….Et lui était plus lourde à supporter que la violence physique qu'il lui imposait….

Plus d'une heure… Il ne cessait de courir dans toutes les rues de Kyoto…Son angoisse se transformant en une peur irascible… Une seule chose tournait en son esprit comme une prière…retrouver Hisoka…coûte que coûte…

Il stoppa net dans sa course, une idée lui traversant l'esprit…Il était à Kyoto… et c'était ici que ce trouvait l'ami de ce monstre…il se mit à réfléchir intensément afin de se souvenir de l'adresse du restaurant de ce dernier… Au bout de quelques minutes, il parti en sens inverse et se précipita là bas…Il le ferai parler… même si il devait se salir les mains, il parlerait…

Hisoka tentait désespérément d'échapper à cette étreinte humiliante… Ecrasé par le poids de l'homme, il sentit les mains de celui-ci s'infiltrer entre ses jambes et prendre place…

-Non ! Hurla-t-il...Lâchez-moi !

Seul un rire sonore lui répondit alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui transperçait les reins…

-Cris donc cela m'apporte encore plus de plaisir... Et plus tu gigotes sous moi plus c'est agréable…Tu es décidément un bon élève….Si je n'avais pas un faible pour ce cher Tsuzuki, tu serais certainement celui que je garderai…Tiens cela me donne une idée…

Il leva la main et la posa sur les yeux de l'adolescent, recouvrant les émeraudes….Et des images se mirent à défiler devant les pupilles closes du blond….

-Non… Souffla-t-il…Pas ça…

-Oh si…

Peu à peu il perdit conscience de sa propre situation, son esprit paralysé par les images de Muraki…. Devant lui se tenait le visage tendre de Tsuzuki qui lui souriait …Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de le dévêtir…

Une cloison vola en éclat, des cris de terreur raisonnaient dans toute la bâtisse… Un homme brun, courrant jusqu'au bas de ses reins se releva, un filet de sang à la lèvres inférieur coulait…

-Dites moi où il se trouve….

Il toisa l'homme à terre, son regard empli de colère…

-Vous tenez à lui au point de vouloir risquer votre vie ?

Il empoigna l'homme par son kimono et le releva…

Oriya était stupéfait…Il n'en revenait pas…Cet homme… cet homme était étrange, il se sentait captivé par ce regard…ces prunelles violettes brûlaient de colère, mais il n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard…Il savait qui cet homme était… Quelque part, il comprenait ce qui poussait Muraki vers lui…

Tsuzuki, le maintenait toujours, sa poigne se desserrant légèrement…

-Je ne tiens pas vraiment à vous faire du mal…Alors dite-moi où il se trouve…et je vous laisse tranquille…

Oriya se mit à rire, sa main se posant sur le bras du shinigami…Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il se trouvait à son tour prisonnier de l'étreinte de l'homme en kimono, il le maintenait fermement à terre…

-Allons…Allons…du calme mon cher ami…pourquoi tant de violence…

Le brun tentait de se dégager mais une violente douleur à son bras lui fit comprendre que cela était peine perdue…L'autre homme se pencha légèrement et pu regarder l'heure sur la montre du shinigami…il sourit faiblement…et se releva libérant de son emprise Tsuzuki…

-Il est l'heure… Il doit vous attendre… aller au temple qui se trouve là bas…

Il pointa du doigt, une petite colline où l'édifice était baigné par les rayons d'une Lune sanglante…

Sans un mot de plus, Oriya s'en retourna dans l'établissement, calmant quelque peut ses clients et employés…Le brun fit volte face et partit en courrant vers le temple que lui avait indiqué l'homme au kimono…Il avait plus important à faire … reprendre Hisoka des mains du maléfique docteur…

Hisoka soupira son corps alanguit au milieux des draps défaits… Muraki contemplait ravit sa délicate victime de ses illusions…L'adolescent s'était totalement offert à lui sans aucune résistance…

Il alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée en regardant l'adolescent endormit…Quel délice d'avoir si facilement fait succomber cet ange au corps parfait… Tsuzuki ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec ce gamin au sale caractère…

Mais il était vrai qu'il était des plus attrayant… Il s'allongea paresseusement à ses côtés en entendant du bruit….

-Notre cher Tsuzuki ne va pas tarder… il est temps de t'éveiller…

Il entrouvrit faiblement les yeux…

Son corps délicieusement engourdit par une sensation étrange de bien-être… Jusqu'à ce que tout lui revienne en mémoire…

-Tsuzuki ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Non, mon ange….

-Muraki ?…Non… Souffla-t-il.

Un sourire diabolique détendit les lèvres du médecin…

-Tu es encore meilleur lorsque tu es consentant que lorsque tu te débats…Bien que la lutte est tendance à m'exciter davantage…

Le blond recula pétrifié…Le souvenirs remontaient lentement à sa mémoire… Tsuzuki et lui avaient… Non Muraki lui avait fait croire qu'il était Tsuzuki et il s'était offert… L'adolescent devint livide… Une violente nausée le précipita vers les toilettes…

Muraki s'allongea lascivement en attendant son prochain partenaire…

Il arriva en haut des marches, quelque peu essoufflé… Il devait faire vite…Il n'osait imaginer ce que ce monstre lui faisait subir…Il avança donc d'un pas décidé et entra dans la temple…Il laissa sa vue s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante et chercha du regard, tout en s'avançant dans le lieu…

-Bienvenu mon cher Tsuzuki…

Allongé sur les draps défaits il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre… Dans l'autre pièce l'adolescent tentait de se recomposer un visage… Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son équipier…Que faisait-il ici ?…Comment l'avait-il localisé ?

Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et posa ses yeux sur son partenaire…

Son visage était fermé, ses yeux violets brillaient de colère et de haine, il avança vers le médecin tel un chasseur s'approchant de sa proie…Sa voix, d'un froid et d'un calme rare chez le shinigami raisonna dans tout le temple…

-Où est il… qu'avait vous fait de lui….

-Il n'est pas loin… Sourit l'homme tranquillement .Et je n'ai rien fait qu'il n'ai pas voulu…

Hisoka tressaillit au son de cette voix… Comme il haïssait cet homme capable de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait… De l'obliger à faire des choses pareilles… il se détestait pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement…

Se faire passer pour Tsuzuki comment n'avait-il pas vu clair dans son jeu….. Et pourquoi s'était-il laissé prendre alors que son pouvoir aurait du lui hurler que ce n'était pas lui….Ca ne pouvait pas être lui…. Tsuzuki ne s'abaisserait jamais avec lui….

Il s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux…. Si seulement il pouvait tout effacer à commencer par le plaisir qu'il avait prit avec Muraki en imaginant qu'il était son équipier… Il se haïssait pour tout cela…

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi Muraki...Son ton se faisait menaçant…

Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du docteur, il l'empoigna violemment, obligeant ce dernier à ce tenir face à lui…

-Vous avez encore abusez de lui Muraki…Je ne sais pas par quel moyen… mais vous l'avez fait… je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais…

Le regard améthyste se posa sur les draps froissé, ses yeux s'emplir d'un feu brûlant, qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre….

L'homme sourit toujours avec la même expression…

-Je n'ai rien fait qu'il ne veuille… En voulez vous la preuve ?…

Ils se libera de l'emprise du Shinigami et alla ouvrir un pan de mur…

-J'aime à garder trace de mes moments préférés…

Il prit une télécommande et enclencha la vidéo…Puis il reposa celle-ci… Il attrapa un yukata et s'en couvrit….

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée…Tsuzuki san…Nous, nous retrouverons bientôt…

Le shinigami regarda quelques instant la vidéo pris de dégoût pour cet homme et de fureur, il le rattrapa, le retourna violemment et lui décocha une manifique droite…Son corps tremblait de colère, de frustration de ne pas avoir pu être là à temps pour empêcher cela et de dégoût pour lui-même… il avait été encore une fois de plus aujourd'hui incapable d'empêcher qu'Hisoka soit à nouveau blesser…

-Muraki...je vais te…

Une violente explosion de khi envoya valser le docteur un peu plus loin… Le shinigami continuant à avancer…

L'adolescent se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le mur… Il avait tellement honte… Tsuzuki avait tout vu… Il avait vu comment il s'était honteusement comporter avec Muraki… Il s'était donné avec tant de complaisance que ça lui donnait la nausée…

Il se recula jusque dans la salle de bain… Il avait envie de se mettre à pleurer… Il serra les dents… Il ne pouvait pas rester ici… Il attrapa le yukata suspendu derrière la porte et l'enfila avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre…

Il empoigna le médecin et le colla le long du mur…Ce dernier n'éveillait en lui que rage, colère et envie de meurtre…d'un autre côté, il s'en voulait et Muraki était le parfait défouloir…

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre…

L'adolescent se laissa glisser le long du mur et ses pieds nus touchèrent enfin le sol… Lentement léger comme une plume il s'apprêta à fuir loin du temple lorsque deux bras se saisir de lui et l'enlacèrent….

Une voix murmura à son oreille…

-Où te sauves-tu, comme ça ?

Tsuzuki resserra son étreinte tandis que les pieds de Muraki commençaient à décoller du sol…

-Je vais enfin vous faire payer tous ce que vous lui avait fait Muraki…

L'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre commençait à étouffer, malgré cela son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres…

-Un monstre vous dites ? Vous voulez me faire payez ce que je lui ai fait… mais regarder vous Tsuzuki san… vous êtes bien pire… incapable de protéger quoi que ce soit…vous détruisez tous ce que vous touchez…

Il éclata franchement de rire…Le shinigami resta un instant interdit son étreinte se desserra légèrement ce qui suffit à Muraki de profiter de cette ouverture…dans un éclair, il attrapa le bras du brun et le tordit pour se défaire complètement de son emprise puis le bloqua dans son dos… il s'approcha de l'oreille de ce dernier et lui murmura

-J'aime beaucoup lorsque vous êtes en colère mon cher Tsuzuki san…

Il fini sa phrase en venant mordre la chaire tendre du coup du shinigami, maintenant fermement sa prise…

Tandis que la guerre faisait rage dans la chambre de Muraki, Oriya avait attrapé Hisoka et l'avait entraîné dans le temple…

-Toi petite vermine tu me pourrie la vie depuis trop longtemps…Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas mort avec ton ami dans ce hangar…

L'adolescent leva les yeux sur l'homme… Pourtant quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, il lui avait paru honnête… Il ferma les yeux quelques instants… Pourtant il n'y avait aucune méchanceté chez cet homme, il agissait pas pure jalousie…

Dans son esprit, il n'y avait d'attachement que pour cet être immonde que représentait à ses yeux Muraki…

-Comment pouvez-vous considérer cet homme comme quelqu'un de digne d'aimer ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question ?…Comment peux-tu risquer ta vie pour un assassin ?

-Hein ?

L'adolescent sursauta….

-Vous n'êtes pas diffèrent de moi…L'homme auquel vous tenez est aussi un assassin... Et il a commis des horreur de son vivant et pourtant nierez vous l'amour que vous lui portez ?

-Je ne l'aime pas, il est juste mon équipier…

-Vraiment alors pourquoi as-tu risqué votre vie pour lui ?…. Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de rester en vie juste pour toi?

Hisoka recula sous le coup … Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il avait dit à Tsuzuki ce soir-là ?…

-Tu me demandes comment je peux aimer Muraki…Je te demande comment tu peux aimer cet homme là….

L'adolescent détourna la tête…

Oriya glissa sa main dans les mèches blondes… Et se pencha vers lui… Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la peau de son cou…

Tsuzuki tremblait de colère et de dégoût tandis que Muraki de son autre main retourna le visage du brun pour prendre possession de ses lèvres… Il était pris au piège… sa colère l'avait aveuglé et maintenant il se trouvait en fâcheuse posture…

Le médecin au yeux démoniaque relâcha prise un sourire carnassier aux lèvres… Tsuzuki se retourna violemment et sortit un juffu mais l'instant d'après, son corps ne semblait plus lui répondre… il n'arrivait plus à bouger…l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre éclata d'un rire machiavélique…

-Allons Tsuzuki san… amusons nous encore un peu…

Sur ces mots il s'approcha du corps immobile, et commença à défaire les boutons un à un de la chemise du shinigami…

Oriya attrapa l'adolescent par son yukata et le souleva du sol… Puis le traînant derrière lui, il le ramena à la chambre qu'il venait de quitter en douce…La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et tout deux restèrent interdit sur le pas de celle-ci….

La scène les laissa stupéfait….

Le visage de Tsuzuki se tordait sous la douleur de cette intrusion au creux de ses reins, ses yeux emplis d'horreur et d'effroi s'agrandir lorsque la porte du temple s'ouvrit et la silhouette d'Hisoka apparut…Muraki quand à lui, souriait un peu plus et donna un nouveau coup de rein ce qui arracha un cri intense de douleur du Shinigami…

Oriya relâcha inconsciemment sa poigne…

-Kazutaka…

-Un instant tu permets….

Hisoka cru que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête… Le corps de Tsuzuki était écrasé par celui de Muraki…. Il ne pu supporter l'image de ce spectacle et recula, avant de s'enfuir en courant….

Il avança droit devant lui, sans regarder où il allait c'était un cauchemar… Au dessus de ce qu'il pouvait supporter… La douleur dans son âme était devenue intolérable…

Muraki se releva, et attrapa son yukata…

-Kazutaka….

Oriya était sidéré… Il savait qui était Muraki et ce depuis longtemps... ..Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation…

-Tu es bien le seul que j'autorise à m'appeler ainsi…

Il s'était avancé et avait prit l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène par le menton…

-Mais j'aimerai autant que cela reste privé…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa victime et se détourna….

-C'était vraiment une soirée agréable…

Il était allongé, le regard sans vie…Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il devait être en train de rêver… ou plutôt cauchemarder… Muraki avait fais de lui son jouet sexuel… cela n'était pas possible… en plus de ne pas avoir pu protéger Hisoka de ce monstre, il c'était fait lui-même avoir… et Hisoka avait tout vu… Les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues… Il n'était vraiment qu'un incapable… Il sanglotait doucement appelant le seul nom qui comptait à ses yeux malgré la peine qu'à chaque fois il ressentait en le prononçant…

-Hisoka…

Il était arrivé au bord du parc, il prit appui sur la rambarde et tenta de reprendre son souffle… Une douleur sourde rivé à son cœur, il ferma les yeux… Mais à peine l'eut-il fait que les scènes de ce qu'il avait vu et de ce qu'il avait vécu lui revenaient en mémoire…

Il se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol et se mit à trembler convulsivement…. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ne s'entendit même pas hurler avant de perdre connaissance…

Muraki avait quitté les lieux avec son ami et lui était prostré là depuis plus d'une heure…il se releva avec énormément de difficulté, son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir… il récupéra ses affaires, les larmes embuaient toujours sa vue…Il se vêtit et sortit… il avait la tête qui tournait, il se sentait nauséeux et sale, chaque pas lui infligeait une vive douleur…

Il avançait sans but… Il avait promit de ramener Hisoka… mais en cet instant il doutait que ce dernier veuille réellement le voir, et encore moins faire encore équipe avec lui…mais une promesse était une promesse… il se mit donc en quête de son équipier…Il chercha, son esprit embrumer par la douleur, la honte et d'innombrable question…

Soudain il entendit un hurlement, une femme affolé appelant de l'aide, un jeune homme ce serait évanoui… sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il accouru et ne pu que constater qu'il s'agissait bien de son équipier…il calma la pauvre fille et récupéra le corps de l'adolescent, il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et s'écarta des regards indiscrets…Il se téléporta chez Hisoka qu'il déposa dans son lit… Il le recouvrit, ses larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler, l'une d'elles vint se perdre sur la joue du blond… il fit demi tour et quitta les lieux…

Il avait fait froid, il avait chaud… Il se sentait mal…. Il avait la nausée… Il se débattait entre ses draps… Il entrouvrait parfois les yeux et les refermaient aussitôt tant il avait le vertige à les garder ouvert…

Il se débattit encore et encore… Il n'arrivait plus à refaire surface…Sa peau souillé lui donnait envie de s'arracher celle-ci… Ses mains glissaient sur sa peau et tranchaient celle-ci avec rage à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar…

Le yukata était à moitié défait et chaque parcelle de peau qu'il laissait apparaître était lacéré jusqu'au sang… Il se cambra et se dévira sur le sol… Emmêlé dans les draps haletant de fièvre…

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, il n'avait vu personne, il n'avait pu faire aucun geste… Incapable de quitter son lit… La fièvre le terrassant toujours…

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir… à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait cette maudite soirée…il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même… Il entra dans la douche une énième fois, espérant que l'eau fasse disparaître cette souillure qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui… il se frottait jusqu'au sang chaque centimètres de peau…Il devenait fou…

Tatsumi avait appelé plusieurs fois pour savoir s'il allait bien... Il ne tenait pas à inquiéter qui que ce soit…Il avait apprit par la même occasion qu'Hisoka lui non plus n'était pas revenu… cela ne l'étonna pas…Mais au plus profond de lui cela l'inquiétait…Lui faire face aujourd'hui n'éveillait en lui que peur et appréhension…

Pourtant il savait qu'il devrait se confronter au regard de son équipier… il observait la Lune de sa fenêtre et soupira… Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il prit son manteau et s'enfonça dans la nuit pour affronter le regard émeraude d'Hisoka…

Pour la énième, il émergea de son cauchemar en hurlant … Ses yeux immenses fixaient le vide devant lui… Il tentait de repousser un corps qui lui donnait la nausée de l'approcher mais comme à chaque fois, il sentait son contact et sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscience…

Son corps inondé de sueur et tremblant se débattait entre les draps … Des draps souillés que nul n'avait changés… Il aurait voulu qu'il n'aurait pas pu bouger… Son corps pesait des tonnes, il délirait en permanence avec cet horrible sentiment d'être prit au piège…

Un piège sans issu, son corps était à bout de ses ressources même en tant que Shinigami celui-ci avait atteint ses limites… Son corps était un corps d'humain avec les mêmes spécificités… Sans soin, sans nourriture, il était en train de dépérir…

Il hésita quelques instants puis frappa… il n'obtenu aucune réponse, son cœur se serra…Il mit une main hésitante sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte… l'appartement était plongé dans le noir seul la lune baignait la pièce de ses rayons… Son cœur se serra un peu plus…sa voix raisonna dans le silence de la pièce, incertaine…

-Hisoka… ?

Dans sa chambre l'adolescent voulu s'échapper en entendant cette voix… Celle–ci déformé par la fièvre ne lui permettait pas de la reconnaître… Il attrapa vaguement quelque chose pour se redresser mais il y avait bien longtemps que ses jambes n'avaient supportées son poids…

La table de nuit se renversa dans un fracas épouvantable tandis que la lampe et les divers objets posés dessus lui tombaient dessus…

Entendant le fracas provenant de la pièce d'à côté, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit… son cœur était à la limite de rompre…malgré l'obscurité, il réussit à l'apercevoir…il resta interdit sur ce qu'il vit ce n'était qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il réussit à articuler quelque chose…

-Hisoka…

S'il lui avait été possible de reconnaître cette voix et d'y répondre, il fut sans nul doute qu'il en aurait pleuré de joie et se serait précipité dans ses bras… Malheureusement il n'en fut rien… Son esprit restait prisonnier de cauchemars sans fin…

Son corps si amaigrit et si affaiblit, lui donnait l'air de n'être qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année tant ces derniers jours l'avaient marquée physiquement… Il flottait littéralement dans le yukata de Muraki déjà trop grand à la base… On aurait cru un tout petit enfant dans les vêtements de son père…

Sa peau marbrée de plaies qu'il s'était faites, gardait des marques à vif qui ne pouvaient cicatriser au vu de sa trop grande faiblesse…

Il fut terrifié par ce spectacle qu'offrait Hisoka…Il avança vers la silhouette de ce dernier, sa main tremblait un peu plus à chaque seconde… il avait l'impression que s'il le touchait, le blond tomberait littéralement en morceau…Il prit le risque tout de même… Il posa enfin sa main sur l'épaule frêle du jeune homme l'appelant une nouvelle fois…

-Hisoka…

L'adolescent leva sur lui un regard mort et terrifié…

-Qui…Est là ?

Allongé au milieu d'un fouillis indescriptible, il tentait vaguement de se dresser sur ses bras…

Sa gorge se serra… il aida l'adolescent à se relever…Le voir ainsi, aussi vulnérable, sans vie, faible… cela le faisait souffrir plus que tout… Il aimait tant le voir lui crier dessus, sourire même si cela était rare… Il l'aimait plus que tout et le voir ainsi… par sa faute… Son cœur hurlait cette douleur…Une fois relevée, il resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme…

-C'est… c'est moi… Tsuzuki…

Le corps de l'adolescent s'affaissa entre les bras de son équipier… Il avait enfin reconnu le tumulte des sentiments de Tsuzuki lorsque celui-ci l'avait touché… Il en fut si soulagé qu'il s'effondra totalement contre lui… A bout de force, tremblant d'une fièvre ardente…

Il soupira un peu soulagé de voir que son partenaire l'ait enfin reconnu, mais au vu de son état il devait s'occuper de lui…Il le porta et le déposa quelques instant sur le canapé et le couvrit… Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre et changea rapidement les draps… Il repris enfin son protégé et l'allongea, le recouvrit précautionneusement … Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine et prépara une bouillotte de glaçon qu'il plaça sous la tête du blond…et il s'assit pour veiller à nouveau sur Hisoka… Une de ses mains hésitantes vint dégager quelques mèches qui venaient obscurcir le visage amaigrit de ce dernier…Il allait s'occuper de lui… Il le devait… quelque part il savait qu'il en était le responsable et cela faisait une fois de trop à ses yeux … une fois de plus il était le responsable des maux de son tendre équipier… Il sentit tout d'un coup quelque chose d'humide tomber sur sa main… Il fut stupéfait... Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait jusqu'ici…

Hisoka se débattait entre ses draps frais… Il se sentait souillé et sale… Et il avait beaucoup trop chaud…

-Tsu…Chaud…

Le brun releva légèrement les couvertures et son regard s'arrêta entre autre sur ce yukata… Il serra les dent… puis son regard observa plus précisément… il eut un haut le cœur… il était meurtrit en plusieurs endroits, et au vu de ce maudit kimono il ne s'était pas pris de douche depuis un bon moment…

Sans attendre plus il reprit le blond dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain…Il fit couler l'eau et ôta le yukata, il pu ainsi ce rendre compte que ce n'était pas par endroit mais bien sur tout son corps pâle et maigre que courraient toute ces égratignures…il se mordit la lèvre inférieur…une fois Hisoka nu… il se mit sous le jet d'eau avec son partenaire toujours dans les bras… il entreprit alors de le laver…

L'adolescent tressaillit au contact du jet de l'eau …Puis à celui du passage des mains de son équipier…Son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir, il était courbaturé, brisé par la fatigue et la fièvre qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours…

Il laissa échapper un gémissement et se cambra entre les bras de son partenaire… Mais c'était si agréable de se sentir enfin propre que cela valait bien quelques douleurs… De toutes façons il n'en mourrait pas, il était déjà mort…

Il sentit Hisoka se raidir légèrement et se frappa mentalement… Il rinça ce dernier avec une infinie douceur, ôtant les derniers brins de mousse qui s'attardaient sur son corps…Malgré sa faiblesse la peau du blond restait douce… Il se força à garder la tête froide… Il reprit avec la même douceur l'adolescent dans ces bras et attrapa une serviette pour l'enrouler autour du corps fin qu'il tenait avec tendresse….il ferma l'eau et se dirigea dans la chambre…

Le blond laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir… Il se sentait beaucoup mieux… Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et adressa un très faible sourire à son équipier…. Il tendit doucement une main vers son visage et l'effleura….

-Mer...Ci…Tsu…Su…Ki… Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Il prit délicatement la main tendu et la serra dans la sienne, lui rendant un léger sourire…comment pouvait il le remercier alors que s'il était dans cet état c'était à cause de lui…cela le dépassait un peu… il fini de sécher l'adolescent et alla chercher un autre yukata et l'aida à l'enfiler… une fois fais il le mit dans son lit…Ses cheveux encore humides ruisselait, sous les pâle rayon lunaire on aurait dit de petit diamant qui filait à travers la chevelure brune… Il se releva et prit la direction de la porte…

-Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger… je crois que tu en à grand besoin…

Il sursauta… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aille… Il ne voulait pas…Il se redressa brusquement et sortit du lit comme un diable de sa boite…

-Tsuzuki, non….S'exclama-t-il.

Mais ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il s'effondra sur le sol…

Le brun se précipita auprès du blond au regard émeraude et le releva avec délicatesse…

-Hisoka…tu dois manger quelque chose… et je te promet que je ne t'empoisonnerai pas…

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui...Cela n'avait rien à voir mais comment lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul... Il était si fatigué...

-Reste-là

Il vit toute la détresse dans le regard d'Hisoka et ne pu qu'acquiescer… Il prit avec délicatesse le blond dans ses bras et le remit au lit et s'assit sur une chaise à coté de lui…Il passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure doré, son regard qui à son arrivée était hésitant, et plein d'appréhension était maintenant empli de douceur, d'incertitude et de crainte…

L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement… Il allait rester là… Il ne le laisserait pas seul…Tant mieux… Il n'aurait pu supporter de rester seul une seule minute de plus sans vouloir mourir définitivement….

Il sentit cette main douce et rassurante glisser dans ses cheveux… Instinctivement il se sentait mieux… Mais prit d'une soudaine impulsion, il se jeta sur le brun… Ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou lorsqu'il le renversa de sa chaise et s'écroula sur lui…

Instinctivement il referma se bras sur la fine silhouette et le protégea d'un quelconque choc…Il encaissa et serra les dent une vive douleur au niveau de son épaule mais ne s'en soucia guère ce qui le surprit, était la réaction d'Hisoka… Lui de nature si calme, venait d'agir de façon spontanée…

-Hisoka…

-Ne me laisse plus jamais seul…Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche… Je ne peux plus le supporter…Son contact me rend malade… Ne le laisse plus m'approcher… Je ne suis qu'un jouet entre ses mains…

Le visage enfouit contre le cou de son équipier, il ne s'aperçu pas qu'il pleurait…

-C'est horrible…Si tu savais…Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait…

Le brun resserra un peu plus son étreinte, sentir Hisoka aussi désespéré et abattu que cela lui crevait littéralement le cœur…Il n'avait de cesse de se retourner cette soirée… et il en revenait toujours au même point et cela le faisait souffrir d'autant plus…mais pour le moment il devait calmer Hisoka et s'en occuper du mieux qu'il puisse…

-Shhh Hisoka… c'est terminé…Je suis là…

Blotti au creux de ses bras, l'adolescent se sentait si désemparé… Cet homme lui avait fait tant de mal et avait réduit sa vie à néant par simple jeu… Et maintenant, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tenter de lui enlever son équipier… La seule personne qui l'ait accepté tel qu'il était, qui l'aimait purement et simplement sans arrière pensée…

Il ne pourrait supporter d'en être séparé… Ca le détruirait totalement cela ne faisait aucun doute… Mais il voulait aussi être à la hauteur de celui-ci, il ne voulait pas être un poids mais être capable de lui devenir un soutien… Une force sur laquelle il pourrait compter et pas seulement un rat de bibliothèque au simple pouvoir de guérison…

Pouvoir qui a ses yeux ne servait à rien puisqu'un Shinigami était immortel…

Il se releva, une vive douleur lui rappelant sa chute… il serra les dents, prit à nouveau Hisoka et le remit dans son lit le recouvrit et s'allongea auprès de lui…il passa une main autours du torse de l'adolescent de façon protectrice…

-Tu as besoin de repos… je reste près de toi…d'accord… ?

L'adolescent hocha silencieusement la tête… Et s'enfouit contre son partenaire…Combien de fois avait-il décliné l'invitation de Tsuzuki de dormir avec lui en tout bien tout honneur…

Il ne savait plus….Et voilà que maintenant il ne voulait plus dormir ailleurs qu'avec lui…

De son autre main il jouait avec quelques mèches dorées, il souhaitait depuis bien longtemps se retrouver auprès d'Hisoka, veiller sur lui, même pendant son sommeil, sentir son corps se détendre pour sombrer dans les sables du sommeil…Et ce soir il s'en réjouissait même si on fond de son cœur cette peur hurlait…

Lorsque la respiration du jeune homme se fit régulière, il repris le poème qu'il avait déjà prononcé en ce lieu, un mince sourire s'esquissant inconsciemment… La voix douce de son équipier le berçait avec douceur…

Le seul fait qu'il soit là, auprès de lui suffisait à l'apaiser... Cela avait toujours été ainsi…. Sa seule présence lui apportait le réconfort qui lui avait toujours fait défaut… Lui qui avait toujours dormit avec l'angoisse d'être toujours un peu plus rejeté… Il savait qu'il ne le serait plus jamais depuis l'instant où il était devenu son équipier…

Il laissa mourir sa voix et le calme revint, le blond s'était enfin endormi…Il soupira doucement, sa main jouant toujours dans la chevelure blonde…Il veillerait sur lui et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il guérisse… le voir aussi maigre et faible l'avait ébranlé… et il en était le responsable… il serra les dents et passa le reste de la nuit à garder le sommeil de son ange… de toute façon il avait été incapable de fermer l'œil depuis cette fameuse nuit de cauchemar… et ce soir n'était pas une exception…

Collé contre le corps de son équipier, le blond dormait paisiblement… Il était rassuré par sa douce présence… Même s'il sentait la souffrance de Tsuzuki, il ne pouvait rien faire… Il vivait lui-même avec cette souffrance perpétuelle depuis qu'il avait treize ans…

Et il savait que rien ne soulageait vraiment et que rien n'effaçait cette souillure, qui s'imprimait sur l'âme en plus du corps…

Il gigota légèrement….

Il resserra son étreinte, sa main venant caresser la joue du blond avec une infinie douceur…Il soupira doucement avant de lui murmurer quelques mots pour le rassurer… Le blond se frotta les yeux…. Il était fatigué mais les pensées au combien houleuses de son équipier ne l'aidait pas à s'endormir…

-Tsusuki retourner ces images dans ta tête ne t'aidera pas à dormir et moi non plus… Essais de te focaliser sur autre chose… N'importe quoi mais pas ça…

Hisoka se redressa faiblement sur ses bras et le yukata devenu trop grand s'ouvrit sur son torse pâle…

-Dirige ton esprit sur autre chose… Tu n'imagines pas ce que je ressens à ton contact…A toute fin utile je te rappelle que je suis empathe…

-Je… euh…pardon…

Il baissa le nez et quelques mèches brunes vinrent couvrirent sont regard…Il inspira profondément… Il avait oublier qu'Hisoka pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert…pour le moment il devait penser à autre chose… quelque chose de plus agréable… il se détendit légèrement, et il fouilla dans ses souvenir, les plus doux qu'il est en lui…


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE** Une fête de cauchemars 04

**AUTEUR :** Le mouffon et Kira

**GENRE :** cauchemars avec scène de viols

**RATING :** - de 16 ans s'abstenir

**CRITIQUE :** / : Yami no matsuei ; Tsusuki x Hisoka, Tsusuki x Muraki ; Hisoka x Muraki

UNE FETE DE CAUCHEMARS 05 

Il s'assit sur un banc et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans l'azur étincelant de la mer…Il avait été peut être un peu dur avec Hisoka… mais pourquoi ne voulait il pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose le protéger, l'empêcher de souffrir un peu plus et se rappeler une nouvelle fois ce soir maudit… L'avoir vu cette nuit aussi bas, aussi triste, le voir souffrir de la sorte l'avait plus qu'ébranler… Il voulait absolument lui épargner tout cela…

Il soupira… Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui se rapprochait de lui dangereusement…

Hisoka soupira et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci et ferma les yeux. Il avait beau avoir toujours été seul depuis qu'il était avec Tsuzuki, il avait enfin découvert ce que c'était que d'exister pour un autre.

Mais maintenant, il se sentait abattu comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il se sentit pris à la gorge, une prise ferme, des mains froides comme la mort et blanche comme la neige… Un voix sifflante et narquoise s'émissa au creux de son oreille…

-Comme on se retrouve Tsuzuki san…

Les lèvres fines de l'homme se joignirent pour former un sourire malsain, son léger rire raisonna durant quelques secondes et glaça littéralement sur place Tsuzuki, ce fut les dernières choses qu'il entendit, tout autour de lui se mit à tourner et bientôt il perdit connaissance… L'homme au cheveux d'albâtre emporta sa proie un nouveau sourire plaqué sur son visage, un sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon…

Hisoka venait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Incapable d'émerger de celui-ci, il ne parvenait plus à définir le rêve de la réalité…

Tatsumi ne pu rien faire… Muraki avait disparu avec Tsuzuki avant qu'il ne puisse agir… Il partit aussitôt en direction du bureau et en informer ses supérieurs…

De son côté, Tsuzuki était toujours inconscient, prisonnier de ses cauchemars et de ses peurs, des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues… Le médecin sourit un peu plus…

-Bientôt mon cher Tsuzuki… oui… bientôt vous serez totalement à moi….

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire machiavélique…

Dans le bureau d'Enma-cho c'était la panique totale. Muraki s'en était encore prit à Tsuzuki. Il attirait vraiment les obsédés sexuels et les pervers.

Tatsumi laissa échapper un soupire.

-Oui c'est vrai que Tsuzuki à le chic pour attirer ce genre d'homme. Mais bon ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est comme ça.

-Tatsumi, je vous en prie ! S'exclame Konoe. Ne commencer vous aussi à craquer sur lui sinon jamais on s'en sort.

Tatsumi toussota discrètement.

-Bien.On en est où alors. Personne ne sait où il a pu emmener Tsuzuki ni ce qu'il lui veut. Demanda Konoe.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut avec difficulté, tout était encore flou… la salle où il se trouvait était dans la peine ombre… il essaya de bouger la tête au prix de grands efforts et pu voir de quelques candélabres, et pu reconnaître avec effroi ce maudit temple…

Il tenta de se relever, mais une vive douleur à ses poignés lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y arriverai pas…La tête commençait à lui tourner de nouveau… Dans l'ombre de la petite pièce, Muraki observait sa proie, un petit sourire carnassier ourlant ses lèvres…

Hisoka se redressa en sursaut, il connaissait cet endroit pour y avoir vu ses pires cauchemars se réaliser. Il sortit de chez lui comme une furie pour foncer droit dans Tatsumi.

-Je sais ou est Tsuzuki…Hurla l'adolescent.

-Hisoka attend ! Ne part pas seul !

-On a pas le temps d'attendre. Il est avec Muraki ! Et je sais ce qu'il veut !

Le blond s'enfuit en courant rapide comme le vent.

Il devait se sortir de là au plus vite… Il tenta de nouveau de se relever, les liens qui le retenait au poignés étaient solides… certainement encore fait à base de cheveux de femme pensa t il…

Il serra les dents et essaya d'extirper une de ses mains de ces entraves…

Au bout de quelques minutes d'intense douleur il parvint enfin à ses fins, mais une main attrapa le poignet douloureux et plaqua le shinigami à nouveau sur le lit ; des lèvres avides vinrent prendre possession de ses lèvres tandis qu'une autre main s'insinuait dans son pantalon…Il hoqueta de surprise mais le regretta lorsqu'il sentit une langue s'immiscé et visiter chaque recoin de sa bouche…

Il essayait de se libérer, il réussit à bouger une jambe qu'il utilisa aussitôt pour frapper l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre dans l'estomac… Ce dernier lâcha prise se tenant les côtes… Tsuzuki se releva vivement, et commençait à détacher le lien qui le tenait encore prisonnier…

Il réussit enfin à l'ôter et se releva aussitôt, mais il fut très vite rattrapé par Muraki…Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et lui fit une balayette, ce qui propulsa instantanément le shinigami au sol… Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du médecin mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger un cil…

-Allons Tsuzuki san… nous commençons à peine à nous amuser…

L'homme se rapprocha et entreprit de faire une fois de plus sien le brun…Tsuzuki ne pu retenir le cris de douleur, lorsqu'il senti une fois de plus Muraki souiller son corps de ses caresses et ses coups de reins incessant.

Sous l'impulsion de la souffrance de Tsuzuki le blond eut un malaise et s'écroula sur le sol. .Rapidement Tatsumi et Watari furent à ses côtés.

-Gamin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Watari inquiet.

-Tsuzuki…Souffla l'adolescent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hisoka répond …S'exclama Tatsumi en le secouant brutalement.

-Lâche le gamin tu vas lui brisé les bras ! Répliqua vertement le Shinigami aux longs cheveux blonds.

Il sépara Tatsumi du frêle adolescent effondré entre ses bras.

-Qu'il nous dise ce qu'il sait !

-Ce n'est pas en le brutalisant qu'il arrivera à savoir où se trouve Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi se détourna.

-Je suis désolé. Hisoka.

-Ca va, ça va .Marmonna l'adolescent en se redressant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Watari doucement.

-Rien, allons-y on, y est presque.

Hisoka se détourna et reprit sa route. De toute les façons ils allaient arriver trop tard pour empêcher quoi que se soit de ce produire. Par conséquent, il ne lui resterait qu'une seule chose à faire. Ce soir il faudrait en finir définitivement. Ce serait lui ou lui.

Son regard était vitreux, les larmes se frayaient librement un passage le long de ses joues, on aurait dit une coquille vide… Il respirait toujours certes, mais l'éclat de son regard avait disparu… Lorsque Muraki eut fini, il se rem brailla un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage…

Il se détourna quelques instant du shinigami pour aller vers une petite table où se trouvait au centre de celle-ci un plateau d'argent… Sur celui-ci se trouvait un verre de vin et un immense couteau… il prit une gorgé du liquide écarlate et reposa délicatement le verre, puis il pris le couteau et retourna vers sa proie…

-Il est l'heure mon cher, très cher Tsuzuki san… Saki attend depuis trop longtemps…

Tout en parlant, il laissa quelques plaies par lesquelles perlait le sang du shinigami…Muraki partit d'un rire malsain…

La porte vola en éclat sous la puissance de Tatsumi. Watari passa la tête avec un sourire ravie comme à son habitude. Le visage d'Hisoka, lui, était fermé. Il savait déjà tout ce qui s'était produit sa connexion avec Tsuzuki était toujours très active.

Le médecin comme à l'accoutumé se tourna vers les arrivant un sourire aux lèvres, la lame du couteau commençant à entailler la peau tendre du cou de Tsuzuki…

-Et bien… Et bien…Que de bruit… N'est ce pas Tsuzuki san ?

L'homme vint lécher le sang qui coulait lentement le long de la gorge de sa proie, ce dernier ne réagissait pas… Il était l'ombre de lui-même…

-Chassons ces intrus…Saki attend…

Un immense nuage noir empli la salle, une aura démoniaque s'en dégageait… Le médecin partit d'un grand éclat de rire, puis reprit alors ce qu'il était en train de faire…Lorsque la fumée se dissipa un peu plus, un énorme démon fit son apparition ; des yeux rouges comme le sang, deux ailes noires comme la nuit, et son corps ressemblait à celui d'un chien mais possédait trois têtes…Il se mit sur ses gardes et grognait furieusement…

Hisoka déploya son kekkai et Tatsumi invoqua son dragon afin de faire face à Muraki. Pendant ce temps Watari avait contourner le bazar qui régnait afin d'atteindre Tsuzuki. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et tenta de le ramener à la réalité.

Lorsqu'une main blanche se posa sur son épaule ; le scientifique n'eut que le temps de se retourner et voir un immense sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Muraki…Une violente douleur au niveau de l'abdomen le fit hurler de douleur…

Le médecin venait littéralement de le clouer au mur à l'aide d'un candélabre qui s'était fracassé sous la puissance du combat qui faisait rage…Une vague de sang monta à la bouche du blond aux cheveux long et ne pu que la recracher, un mince filet de sang coulant à présent le long de sa lèvre…Muraki sourit un peu plus en léchant le sang à la commissure des lèvres de Watari…

-Un peu de patience mon ami…

Sur ses mots il retourna auprès de Tsuzuki, les larmes s'étaient mise à couler un peu plus le long de son fin visage…L'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre prit à nouveau possession des lèvres du brun, son couteau reprenant là où il s'était arrêté, entaillant encore un peu plus la chair douce et velouté du cou de sa victime…

Tout occupé à taillader son cher Tsuzuki, le Médecin véreux ne sentit pas approcher sa seconde victime. Hisoka s'avança vers Watari et le descendit sans bruit de son candélabre. Là il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart et utilisa son pouvoir de guérison. Il ne ferait pas de miracle mais ça irait plus vite que d'attendre qu'il guérisse par lui-même.

Tatsumi sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, entre Tsuzuki en train de se faire ouvrir les entrailles et Watari qui se vidait de son sang, il commençait à perdre son calme typiquement britannique.

Il lança une nouvelle attaque et fit exploser un réservoir d'essence qui traînait et le temple s'embrasa.

Oriya sursauta l'explosion n'annonçait rien de bon. Il sortit de sa méditation pour voir avec horreur son temple prisonnier des flammes. Il se précipita vers celui-ci.

Muraki fut projeté le long du mur par le souffle de l'explosion, il se releva péniblement, une douleur lancinante au niveau des côtes…Des côtes fêlées sans doute pensa-t-il…Lui-même commençait à perdre son calme… Il s'avança vers Tsuzuki, le regard mauvais…

-Assez plaisanté maintenant… Tu ne m'échapperas pas encore une fois Tsuzuki…

Il arriva au niveau de sa proie, arma son bras pour en finir une bonne fois et trancher net la tête du shinigami…

-Non !

Le cri de l'adolescent traversa la salle et celui-ci se jeta sur le brun au moment où Muraki s'apprêtait à taillader Tsuzuki.

Les yeux d'émeraudes plongèrent dans ceux de son bourreau.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais me le prendre !

Cette voix lui semblait si familière…son cœur se sera un peu plus à chaque mot qui lui parvenaient, son âme lui hurlait de se réveiller avant que le pire n'arrive… Une seconde de lucidité et tout bascula…

Muraki abattait son bras sur Hisoka, s'apprêtant à le blesser… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, plus jamais il ne blesserai son ange, c'était certainement une des seules choses dont il était sure à l'heure actuelle… Il se jeta sur le blond et ils tombèrent lourdement au sol…

-Hisoka…?

-Tsuzuki ?...Tu as enfin reprit conscience.

Le blond prit entre ses mains le visage du brun. Il avait l'air si épuisé, m'enfin c'était pareil pour lui. Mais il était content de le voir revenir vers eux.

-Tatsumi et Watari sont venus aussi. Mais Watari est gravement blessé.

Le blond soupira, il était soulagé de pouvoir le voir et le toucher. Il allait bien pour peu qu'on puisse dire cela dans leur situation. Sa main caressa doucement le visage délicat de son partenaire.

Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour reprendre pied et enregistrer ce que venait de lui dire Hisoka…Lorsque il ouvrit les yeux, il pu constater cela mais une ombre derrière le blond fit son apparition une lame ensanglantée étincelante à la main, la voix de Muraki raisonnait…

-Tu es à moi !

Tsuzuki bouscula Hisoka, le couteau se planta profondément dans son épaule, le brun serra les dents…

-Tu ne le toucheras pas Muraki…

Comme pour sceller ses mots, ses mains se refermèrent sur la gorge du médecin et commençait à serrer…

-Non Tsusuki ne fait pas ça ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Il attrapa son partenaire par le bras.

-Si tu le tues. Tu…Ne le fais pas. Laisse ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

Hisoka le regarda doucement.

Mais ils furent brutalement séparé par un retour de flamme, projetant Hisoka et Muraki d'un côté et Tsuzuki de l'autre. Tatsumi avait récupéré Watari.

-Tsuzuki on s'en va ! Hurla Tatsumi.

Hisoka en profita, il était près de son pire ennemi, le couteau traînait sur le sol. L'occasion était trop belle et quitte à ce que quelqu'un débarrasse le monde de cet être immonde autant que, le poids de l'avoir tué repose sur lui.

Il saisit l'arme et la serra dans sa main. Et levant les yeux vers Muraki, il hurla.

-Je vais te tuer !

Tsuzuki se releva il était entouré de flammes, son regard se porta sur deux silhouettes qu'il connaissait bien…Il ne pu que constater avec effroi ce qui se passait…

Muraki reprenait conscience et ouvrit les yeux… Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver le coup et repousser son assaillant…Malgré la douleur lancinante qu'il avait aux côtes, il attrapa l'adolescent et le plaqua au sol…

Une des poutres enflammées céda, Tsuzuki n'eut que le temps de sauter et de sauter sur Hisoka… C'était une vraie fournaise… Le brun se releva et aida le blond à faire de même ; Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Muraki…Il devait sortir au plus vite, comme pour affirmer sa pensée, la voix de Tatsumi raisonna de nouveau…

-Dépêchez vous ! Tout s'effondre !

Hisoka repoussa son équipier.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Tu attends quoi ? Qu'il nous chasse et nous traque ? Tu aurais du me laisser faire. Ne t'en mêle plus !

Le blond se détourna et s'échappa de la fournaise. Muraki était à lui. Il ne le laisserai pas s'échapper il le tuerait à n'importe quel prix ! Même s'il y laissait sa peau, il s'en moquait. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Muraki influencer sa vie ou le priver du droit d'aimer.

Tsuzuki resta pantois quelques secondes et parti à la suite d'Hisoka… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul…Il ne voulait pas le perdre, non, plutôt mourir que de le perdre…Il s'avança dans le brasier et chercha du regard son équipier, une fois retrouver il lui emboîta le pas et fut enfin à sa hauteur…

Pendant ce temps, Muraki commençait suffoquer lorsqu'il se sentit porté et mener à l'extérieur… Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et constata que Oriya venait de le sortir de cet enfer…Ce dernier l'observa inquiet mais ne s'attarda pas plus, il le prit en poids sur son dos et s'avança dans la nuit…

-Saleté ! Hurla le blond. Muraki je te retrouverais et je te tuerais !

Il était hors de lui et enragé.

Muraki lui avait échappé une fois de plus. Il avait une fois de plus tout saccager autour de lui ne laissant que ruine et désespoir. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il sentait combien Tsuzuki souffrait de la situation. Et il était furieux contre Muraki pour cela. Pour lui avoir détruit toutes ses chances.

Tsuzuki s'approcha un peu plus de coéquipier et posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement…

-Hisoka… on ferai mieux de sortir au plus vite d'ici…

Le brun était encore sous le choc… voir ainsi Hisoka… Il était complètement enragé… C'était certainement la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi…Mais pour le moment, la priorité était de sortir de la fournaise et rejoindre Tatsumi et Watari…

Il attrapa la main d'Hisoka et le traîna au dehors… Là le maître des ombres, portant le scientifique aux cheveux d'or les attendaient, leurs visages s'éclairèrent un peu et l'ombre de l'inquiétude qui planait dans leurs regards s'estompa…

-Vous allez bien ?

Hisoka ne répondit pas, il était ailleurs… Il cherchait leur ennemi… Il lui fallait le retrouver ce soir et pas à un autre moment. Il était bien décidé à aller le chercher où qu'il soit et s'il lui fallait retourner la ville, il le ferait !

Sentant la tension de son partenaire, Tsuzuki resserra doucement sa main…Il se doutait bien de ce qu'Hisoka avait en tête… Mais dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement ne serai pas forcément un avantage…Il le savait parfaitement pour l'avoir lui-même tester…

- Tout va bien… répondit il, son regard rivé sur le blond…

Il tira Hisoka à lui et l'encercla de ses bras…Il se doutait bien que cela ne calmerai pas forcément l'adolescent mais il devait au moins essayer…Il murmura à l'oreille de ce dernier…

-Hisoka… Le retrouver maintenant, dans l'état où tu es n'est pas une bonne solution… Je ne dis pas non plus qu'on doit le laisser filer…Mais…mais si tu le rencontre maintenant, tu risque de perdre… et y laisser ta vie… Et ça… ça je ne le supporterai pas… je ne veux pas te perdre Hisoka…Je t'aime…

Tsuzuki enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure blonde de son partenaire, resserrant son étreinte, une légère rougeur se formant sur ses joues…

-Cela mets égal. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Reste en dehors de cette affaire c'est tout ce que je te demande. N'intervient pas, ça ne te concerne plus. C'est entre lui et moi !

L'adolescent s'écarta de la chaleur que lui conférait la protection des bras de Tsuzuki et se mit en route. Il avait un compte à régler qui ne concernait que lui et Muraki.

Et il ne voulait pas y mêler qui que ce soit, il avait des choses à demander à Muraki mais qui ne concernait que lui et son passé et Tsuzuki n'avait pas à savoir certaines choses. Pour qu'il garde un peu de lui, l'image de quelqu'un digne d'être aimé, il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaître.

Le brun resta interdit…

-Comment ça, ça ne me concerne plus… Je suis toujours ton partenaire…Et je ne te laisserai pas partir risquer ta peau…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler! Cela ne concerne que moi! Alors mêle toi de tes affaires!

Que se passait il…? Pourquoi Hisoka réagissait ainsi…Le jugeait il peu fiable au point de le mettre à l'écart ? Toute ces questions tournaient dans l'esprit de Tsuzuki…Il serra les poings… il en aurait le cœur net… Il laissa donc un peu d'avance à Hisoka et le prit en filature…

L'adolescent disparu de leur vue et s'isola le plus loin possible. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les pensées de Muraki et de Oriya pour déterminer leur présence. Il suivait exclusivement son instinct qui le poussait toujours dans les bras de ce médecin pervers.

Il n'utilisait que rarement son pouvoir pour localiser les gens, surtout pour trouver cet homme c'était inutile en règle générale, il brouillait ses moindres pensées et il n'arrivait jamais à le localiser, mais Muraki devait être trop affaiblit pour lui cacher leur présence.

Mais Muraki était du genre à brouiller et à emmêler les pistes, ils avaient des amis partout ce pervers inhumain. Il se trouva souvent prit en faute. Il avait quitté la région de Kyushu… Il n'était plus sur leur territoire, les choses allaient se compliquer maintenant. L'aube se levait et il n'avait pas encore mit la main sur cet assassin.

Mais il le retrouverait, il n'en démordrait pas…

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il suivait Hisoka…Quand il voulait, le blond pouvait se montrer obstiné… Il soupira, continuant à le suivre… Jusqu'où allaient ils aller…Tsuzuki l'ignorait, mais il ne laisserai pas tomber, cela il en était certain…

Pendant ce temps… Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et pu voir, à ses côté une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien… Ces cheveux long et brun cascadaient sur des épaules musclées, un kimono légèrement entrouvert sur un torse parfait… Muraki se releva lentement, un douleur encore présente au niveau de l'abdomen, il ne pu retenir un soupir…Il porta la main à son visage et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage fin…

Oriya se réveilla et constata que son ami était enfin réveillé… Il soupira soulagé, il s'approcha du médecin, un vague sourire aux lèvres…

-Tu es enfin réveillé… Cela fait cinq jours que tu dors…

-Où est on Oriya…

-Ne te fait pas de soucis, nous somme à Tokushima… Chez une de mes relation…

Il invita son ami à se rallonger, et étonnement, ce dernier ce laissa faire…

-Tu as encore besoin de repos… je vais aller te chercher de quoi te restaurer… alors repose toi en attendant…

Sur ces mots, Oriya se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant Muraki à ses sombres pensées…

Hisoka avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Devant le paravent, il attendait qu'il s'en aille. Il avait eu tant de mal à le retrouver, il ne se souvenait même plus à quand remontait son dernier repas ou sa dernière nuit de sommeil. Mais il s'en fichait, il le tenait cette fois. Il était trop près du but pour reculer.

Ils allaient enfin en finir ce soir ! Quelque serait l'issu, il s'en moquait éperdument, qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, tout ce qui comptait c'était d'avoir réponse à ses questions.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Oriya était sortit il s'avança vers le paravent et l'ouvrit doucement.

Ses yeux verts n'exprimaient que haine et vengeance.

-Bonsoir Muraki !

Il garda les poings serrés sa fureur était à son paroxysme. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla tranquillement en face de lui.

Le médecin arqua un sourcil… Il se mit à rire légèrement devant l'ironie de la situation…

-Et bien… Et bien… Que viens faire ma jolie poupée en ce lieu…

Non loin de là, Tsuzuki restait sur ses gardes… Avec cet homme, il fallait s'attendre à tout…

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

-Comment l'ignorer …Tu l'as dit clairement à notre dernière rencontre…

-Vraiment ?

-Mais je suppose qu'avant tu aimerais me parler…Je me trompe ?

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi…Sois clair mon joli cœur …

-Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez choisit moi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez choisit !

-Choisi ? L'homme éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi je dois supporter de vous sentir en moi à chaque seconde.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Il se redressa un peu et rit à nouveau.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas en paix.

-Tu es tellement beau, je veux t'avoir rien que pour moi et m'amuser avec toi bien sur…

Il approcha sa main de l 'adolescent.

-Mais j'avoue qu'il y a une autre raison maintenant…

Il prit une des mèches blondes et joua avec.

-Je sais mais jamais je ne vous laisserai l'utiliser.

Hisoka se redressa et se pencha vers lui.

-Ordure !

Il sortit discrètement le poignard qu'il avait gardé sur lui et l'enfonça profondément dans le corps de son bourreau.

-Sale petite vermine… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi… Te voilà rendu au rang d'assassin.

-Ca m'est égal ! Hurla l'adolescent. Mais je ne vous laisserai jamais faire de lui une marionnette comme vous l'avez fait de moi.

-Tu es idiot ! Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas prévu ton geste ?

Sur cette phrase deux bras l'encerclèrent et le maintinrent solidement au sol.

-Merci Oriya.

L'homme se redressa et ôta le poignard entré dans ses chairs.

-Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de chose ce serait bien. Enfin… Ah autre chose.

Il s'avança vers le bond et lui caressa doucement le visage.

-Je t'ai quand même laissé un cadeau. Si tu touches Tsuzuki, tu me sentiras en toi. N'est ce pas un merveilleux cadeau ?

Hisoka ouvrit des yeux effarés.

-Tu imagines si tu as envie de pouvoir le toucher, tu ne ressentiras que ma présence à son contact. C'est le cadeau que je vous ai fait … Votre affection l'un pour l'autre m'horripile !

-C'est monstrueux ! Tu n'avais pas le droit.

-Oh mais si j'ai tous les droit sur toi, ma petite marionnette ! Tu ne pourras plus le toucher sans me sentir en toi… Que c'est un sentiment agréable… Et il va sans dire que si tu me tues rien ne pourra ôter ce sort… Je l'ai crée et je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ôter. N'est ce pas merveilleux la toute puissance ?

Il éclata de rire.

Tsuzuki était abasourdit, il n'en revenait pas… cette ordure avait osé… Il serra les poings…Il devait rester calme, et attendre le bon moment… Il s'écarta du petit jardin et se mit à un poste de guet discret, il garda un œil sur le médecin et se tenait prêt à agir en cas de problème…

Muraki se pencha sur l'adolescent cloué au sol par son compagnon et lui sourit doucement.

-J'adore piétiné ce que j'ai massacré et avec toi c'est une pure jouissance. Et puis, bientôt j'aurai le pouvoir absolu.

-Ca jamais !je ne te laisserai pas faire…

-Parce que tu crois vraiment être de taille à m'arrêter ? Tu es décidément très amusant. Mais j'en ai assez de jouer avec un enfant. J'ai envie de jeu d'adulte .Et Tsuzuki est un adversaire bien plus à ma hauteur pour ce genre de chose.

Et il éclata de rire.

-Oriya laisse-nous que j'apprenne un peu les bonnes manières à cet enfant !

L'homme aux longs cheveux brun le regarda un instant mais le regard que lui lança Muraki n'admettait pas la moindre réplique l'homme se contenta d'attacher solidement les poignants de l'adolescent dans son dos et il sortit. Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, il s'installa devant celle-ci pour monter la garde.

Il devait empêcher Muraki d'agir, l'empêcher de faire encore du mal à Hisoka…Il devait faire vite et être efficace…Tout d'abord se charger d'Oriya, cela n'allait pas être évident…à moins que… Son regard se fixa sur l'homme qui se baladait dans le jardin… Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres…

Quelque minute plus tard, il s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux long, son déguisement était parfait…Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à cet homme qui quelques minutes plutôt se trouvait dans le jardin…

-Oriya… j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi au sujet de ton ami… si tu veux bien me suivre… ?

L'homme aux longs cheveux se figea quelques instant et regarda l'étranger. Puis, il se tourna vers le pavillon.

-Non.Je ne puis m'éloigner. J'ai des choses à régler par ici. Si tu as à me parler tu peux le faire librement ici.

Pendant ce temps, Muraki c'était approché de sa proie et ses mains dégrafèrent lentement la chemise de l'enfant. Puis elles s'égarèrent sur le torse imberbe.

-Te rends tu compte de ta chance, tu possèderas éternellement cette beauté fascinante. N'est-ce pas exaltant ?

L'adolescent chercha à s'écarter, mais malgré ses blessures il restait plus fort que lui.

-Tu n'es pas humain ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Il se pencha et termina d'ouvrir la chemise puis ses mains allèrent dénuder le bas de son corps, s'égarant entre les cuisses blanches.

-Tu images, chaque fois que tu penseras à lui c'est moi que tu verras, chaque fois qu'il te toucheras c'est moi que tu sentiras… Rien que d'y penser j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Tant pis, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre… Celui-ci s'étant retourné, il décocha un violent coup derrière la tête d'Oriya, le bâillonnant de sa main et l'empêcha de tomber… Il le ficela soigneusement, lui mit son obi au niveau de la bouche afin qu'il ne puisse donner l'alerte et le cacha…Une fois cela fait, il s'approcha discrètement de la porte…

-Ne me touche pas espèce de pervers.

Muraki sourit tranquillement et ses mains ouvrirent les cuisses d'albâtres.

-Non.

Et les relevant il entra sans préambule.

-NON ! Hurla l'adolescent.

Sans réfléchir plus, Tsuzuki entra dans la pièce comme un fou, il attrapa Muraki par la gorge…

-Laisse-le Muraki…Dit il dans un souffle…

Tsuzuki l'avait arraché au corps de Muraki mais la douleur que leur séparation déclencha en, lui valait celle qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il était entré. Il ne put retenir un cri et se roula en boule.

-Je te conseil de laisser Hisoka tranquille et ôter cet malédiction

Son regard était glacial, sa main ne lâchant pas la gorge du médecin...

Muraki éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes vraiment drôle Tsuzuki… Vous pensez vraiment que je vais faire une chose pareille?

-Pas de votre plein gré... Mais cette fois ci j'ai mes assurances...

-Vraiment? Dites moi ça, j'en meurs d'envie

-Deux noms... Oriya et Saki... Cela vous convient il?

Un mince sourire carnassier se forma à la commissure de ses lèvres…

-Je n'hésiterais pas... croyez moi...

-Qu'avez vous l'intention de faire? Tuer Saki ? Il est déjà mort et vous ignorez ou il est. Quand à Oriya, il mourrait pour moi alors que voulez vous que ça me fasse?

-Très bien...

Il se leva et aida Hisoka à faire de même...

-Vous me quittez déjà? Quel dommage je commençais juste à récupérer.

Le médecin souriait. La situation était très amusante…

-J'ai une tête à récupérer... sans compter prendre la vie d'Oriya...

-faites mon cher faites.

-Ah au faites pensé à me laisser un souvenir en partant…

Il fit demi tour et commençait à quitter la pièce en compagnie d'Hisoka...

Le médecin laissa échapper un soupire et eut un petit sourire ravi.

Vous êtes vraiment stupide mon cher Tsuzuki

Il se leva et rajusta ses lunettes. Puis lentement invoqua son Ryu.

Sous la puissance dévastatrice que déclencha celui-ci, il en profita pour s'éclipser.

-On se retrouvera ne vous en faites pas mon cher Tsuzuki ...Nous avons encore tant de chose à découvrir

Il posa sa veste sur les épaules d'Hisoka et lui fit signe de l'attendre… Il fit demi tour et entra dans la pièce voisine, l'air grave…

-Bien… vous avez entendu… Il se moque éperdument de vous… Mais cette fois ci, je ne me défilerai pas… Il a besoin d'un leçon et comprendre que maintenant on ne joue plus…

Il attrapa l'homme, ses liens l'empêchaient de bouger et commençait à serrer de toutes ses forces…

L'adolescent se retourna effrayé par la haine qu'il ressentait chez Tsuzuki. Il se précipita et se lança sur le brun.

-Non arrête !

Il fut brutalement rejeté par la violence des sentiments qui agitaient son équipier.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Hurla l'adolescent complètement écrasé par toute la haine qu'il sentait et qui l'envahissait peu à peu et prenait le pas sur ses émotions.

Un hurlement effroyable s'échappa de ses lèvres et l'adolescent s'effondra terrassé sur le sol.

Oriya le regarda.

-Faites… votre choix…C'est lui ou moi… Il mourra… sûrement avant moi…

L'homme lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Le choix est vite fait…

Son regard était toujours implacable, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres…

-Mais vous, vous allez venir avec nous…

Sur ces mots, il assomma de nouveau Oriya, pris le corps d'Hisoka sur une épaule et traîna celui de son otage… sur ce il disparut…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée… Oriya était ligoter et mis dans un coin de la chambre, attaché au pied du lit, tandis que Hisoka dormait dans l'autre lit…

Il fallut plusieurs heures de sommeils à Hisoka pour parvenir à récupérer la fatigue des derniers jours, il était physiquement, moralement épuisé et brisé. Lorsque son esprit se sentit suffisamment prêt, il réussit à sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle il était plongé. Il parcouru la chambre du regard …

-Tsuzuki ?

L'adolescent se releva péniblement, une douleur placée à un endroit bien précis lui rappela les derniers évènements.

Le brun s'approcha, une tasse à la main… Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit du blond, un léger sourire aux lèvres…

-Je suis là…

Le blond le regarda en silence. Le calme était revenu en son équipier pour peu qu'on puisse qualifié les sentiments de Tsuzuki de calme.

-Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ? Tu veux que Muraki se pointe ?

-Cela m'étonnerai… Par contre… Il doit certainement savoir où Saki se trouve…

Il tendit sa tasse au blond, elle était emplie d'un liquide ambré…Hisoka regarda la tasse qu'on lui tendait.

-Saki c'est leur problème pas le notre. Enfin pas le mien en tout cas….Et je ne veux pas de cet homme sous mon toit.

Hisoka reposa la tasse auquel il n'avait pas touché. Et se détourna.

-Je vais me doucher…. Sa présence me rend malade.

L'adolescent se détourna, ses émotions étaient en vrai désordre, il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ni ce qu'il disait ni ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression d'être un étranger dans son propre corps et cela le rendait malade.

Physiquement et mentalement.

Le brun soupira et rejoignit son compagnon avant qu'il ne referme la porte de la salle de bain…

-Hisoka… je me doute que cet homme t'écœure, mais je pense que c'est le seul moyen pour que Muraki annule cette malédiction…

Sur ses mots, il se détourna pour retourner vers Oriya, toujours inconscient…

Hisoka regarda la porte se refermer, et soupira. Il se dénuda et se glissa sous la douche. Cette fichue malédiction lui pourrissait l'existence. Mais c'était bien typique de Muraki ce genre de chose. L'eau de la douche lui donna un semblant de calme et de propreté. S'il ne se sentait pas propre en lui, il l'était à l'extérieur.

Il sortit de dessous la douche et soupira. Il se sentait un peu énervé sans savoir pourquoi, il passa dans sa chambre ayant complètement oublié la présence de Tsusuki et de son invité.

L'homme aux cheveux long, fut réveillé par une douche froide… Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Tsuzuki le fixait d'un air sombre, une cruche à la main…Le shinigami s'assit ensuite en face de son prisonnier d'un air peu rassurant, ce qui était rare chez lui…

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes seul, je te conseil fortement de me dire où se trouve le labo de Muraki et par conséquent la tête de son frère…

Oriya détourna le regard mais ne prononça aucun mot…Tsuzuki prit à la gorge l'homme et serra légèrement, ce dernier commençait à manquer d'air…

-Je te ferai parler d'une manière ou du autre… alors si j'était toi je le ferai maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Le regard du shinigami, si doux autrefois, était à présent que haine et dégoût…

-Vous l'avez entendu comme moi… Il se moque de ta mort… Alors parle…

Une fois de plus, Tsuzuki n'obtint rien de l'homme aux longs cheveux sombres…Il décocha une première droite… La lèvres ensanglanté, Oriya garda encore le silence…Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit vingt minutes plus tard, Tsuzuki était à la fenêtre s'essuyant la main et fixant un point lointain, alors que leur prisonnier gisait inconscient le visage tuméfier par les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu…

Le blond regarda son sol maculé de sang.

-Tsuzuki…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

L'adolescent se précipita vers l'homme aux cheveux longs étendu dans un coin.

-Tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Autant aller se vendre à Muraki !

Hisoka se redressa et se tint devant Tsuzuki complètement inconscient de sa tenue.

Le brun soupira, ses yeux toujours fixés au loin…Il savait que cela était impardonnable… mais il devait faire quelque chose pour que Muraki accepte de retirer cette malédiction, et même si cela le faisait bannir, il le ferait…

-Hisoka… J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Muraki…Je sais ce qu'il en est… et le seul moyen pour que ce monstre accepte de coopérer et de récupérer la chose qui lui est le plus précieux… Et pour ça je suis prêt à tout… Même s'il faille que je devienne un monstre à mon tour, Tu seras enfin libre de cette malédiction…

-Tu es idiot ! Ne mélange pas tout. Oublis un peu cette histoire de malédiction deux minutes.

Le blond marqua une pause.

-les malédictions c'est une histoire de famille. Débarrassons nous de cet homme avant que Muraki ne réduise l'Enma-cho à feu et à sang…On va encore se voir privé de salaire avec cette histoire.

-Il l'a dit lui-même… Il se moque de cet homme…

- Alors je vois pas où est le problème. Mets le dehors. Je vais finir par être malade avec ce type sous mon toit...Le sentir en permanence accro à Muraki ...C'est un vrai cauchemar et j'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment

-Et sentir Muraki à chaque fois que l'on va se toucher est mieux à ton avis!

Le blond sursauta violemment choqué. Inconsciemment il croisa les bras sur son corps toujours dénudé et se mit à trembler. Tsuzuki serra les poings…

-Je suis désolé Hisoka... mais comprends aussi que cela me soit insupportable...je ne souhaite qu'une chose, pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser et tout cela nous est impossible à cause de ce monstre...

Le brun se retourna pour observer l'adolescent... il recula légèrement se mordant la lèvres voir ainsi l'adolescent le décontenança quelque peu… mais il devait résister à cette envie qui montait en lui un peu plus à chaque seconde… Il inspira profondément et lui tendis sa veste

-Tu vas attraper froid...dit il d'une voix faible tout en détournant son regard…

Le blond sursauta et se regarda, puis il rougit en réalisant qu'il était sortit de la salle de bain sans prendre le temps de se vêtir. Il attrapa la veste que lui tendait Tsuzuki et l'enfila rapidement… puis il se dirigea vers son armoire se sortit des vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain rouge comme une pivoine…

Tsuzuki se laissa couler le long du mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains… Une fois de plus il faisait du mal, il le savait et il serait certainement châtié pour cela… mais pour lui, pour Hisoka, il serait près à détruire le monde si cela pouvait le sauver… Il aimait tellement l'adolescent, il le chérissait plus que tout, il se moquait de redevenir un meurtrier… Après tout il était un Shinigami… Il laissa aller ses larmes… Cela était tellement injuste…


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE** Une fête de cauchemars 05

**AUTEUR :** Le mouffon et Kira

**GENRE :** cauchemars avec scène de viols

**RATING :** - de 16 ans s'abstenir

**CRITIQUE :** : Yami no matsuei ; Tsusuki x Hisoka, Tsusuki x Muraki ; Hisoka x Muraki

**UNE FETE DE CAUCHEMARS 06**

Hisoka s'habilla rapidement. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il enfila un sweet et un jean et sortit pour retrouver son équipier. Mieux valait éviter de le laisser seul.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec son équipier. Le blond s'approcha et s'agenouilla prés de Tsuzuki. Il lui mit une pichenette sur le nez.

-Arrête de pleurer gros bébé ! Lèves-toi on va se débarrasser de ce type…Quant à trouver Saki …J'ai ma petite idée sur comment le trouver.

Le brun sursauta et resta muet face aux mots de son équipier…Il fixa ce dernier d'un air incrédule…Il essuya du revers de sa manche les fin sillons salés et se releva…Il se dirigea sans un mot vers Oriya qui était toujours inconscient, le détacha et le prit sur son épaule… Il alla ensuite à la porte et attendit…

Le blond le regarda un instant. Et se leva à son tour. Et rejoignit son compagnon.

-Que comptes tu faire après que l'on se soit débarrassé de lui... tu as une piste?

Sa voix semblait lointaine...

-Bien sur, la meilleure qui soit.

Hisoka se tourna vers son équipier. Il était bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien... je vais bien...

-A qui tu crois faire gober cette fable?

-Hisoka... je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment...

-Répond moi ou je m'en vais.

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent et plongea son regard lavande dans celui de son équipier...

-Hisoka...Je...Très bien...

Il reposa le corps inerte d'Oriya, sans aucune douceur au sol...

L'adolescent le regarda aussi froidement que celui-ci le regardait.

-Je t'écoute! C'est quoi ton problème?

- Lorsque Muraki aura lever cette malédiction... j'aimerai que tu n'interviennes pas... C'est à moi de régler définitivement le problème... Je ne veux plus qu'il t'utilises et te fasse souffrir uniquement pour pouvoir enfin obtenir de moi ce qu'il désire... Tu n'as pas à te salir les mains...

-C'est plutôt à toi de ne pas intervenir! À la base cette histoire ne te concerne pas

-Plus maintenant...

Son regard s'emplit un peu plus à chaque seconde d'une colère grandissante...

-Je conçois bien que tu ais des raisons de lui en vouloir. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas à toi de décider si j'ai ou non à m'en mêler!

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Hisoka! Tu sait très bien qu'aujourd'hui il, si il s'attaque à toi, c'est certes parce qu'il te considèrent comme une jolie marionnette, mais c'est aussi et surtout à l'heure qu'il est pour m'atteindre...

-En gros je te gêne?

Le blond serra les poings de rage.

-Dans ce cas considère que nous ne faisons plus équipe.

Sur ses paroles il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna…

Le brun attrapa l'adolescent par la taille...

-Hisoka... Tu ne me gênes pas... Mais je ne veux pas que tu finisse comme moi, les mains pleine de sang... des mains de meurtrier...des mains qui ont ôtées tant de fois la vie...

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ça?

-Hiso…

-Cet homme a fait de moi, un jouet sans âme qu'il manipule à sa guise. Il m'a tué et à fait de moi un meurtrier...Il y a longtemps que je n'éprouve plus rien d'autre que de la rancoeur et que les sentiments tel que l'amour ont disparu de mon cœur…

-Es tu sure que l'amour à quitter ton coeur?

Il retourna l'adolescent et remonta son visage pour que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau...

-A quoi me servirait il d'aimer quelqu'un si il devient une faiblesse ?

-Je vois...

Le brun se détourna, une douleur sourde lui enserra la poitrine...Il reprit le corps d'Oriya sur l'épaule...

-Allons y et finissons en...

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

-C'est par là suis moi.

Tsuzuki se laissa guider par le blond, il referma doucement la porte… Hisoka se renferma un peu plus. Le silence entre eux devint pesant.

-Je vais aller faire deux ou trois recherches. Débarrasse-toi de lui et on se retrouve dans ton salon de thé à 3 heures d'accord ?

Le Brun aquiesca, et très vite, il disparut à l'horizon…Il déposa le corps inconscient dans un petit bosquet, il observa quelques instant l'Homme qui était face à lui…

-Je crois qu'au fond nous sommes identique… voué à un amour à sens unique…Murmura t il…

Sur ces mots il se détourna du corps, les poings serrer de rage et de douleur…Il repartit d'un pas mesuré, son cœur hurlait de douleur, mais que pouvait il y faire… rien… Il entreprit à son tour de faire quelque recherche mais hélas sans succès…Il avait un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée du salon de thé… Il envoya un petit oiseau de lumière retrouver le blond, puis il pénétra dans l'établissement à l'heure dite…

Installé en haut du parc dans un endroit très isolé, Hisoka avait baissé ses barrières à leur minimum et fixa son esprit sur les sentiments que Saki évoquait en Muraki. Il devait retrouvé sa trace avant Tsuzuki sinon qui sait ce qui pourrait passé par la tête de celui-ci. Il était assez ébranlé pour faire une bêtise et s'ils travaillaient à deux c'était bien pour éviter tout incident.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra…

L'oiseau de lumière de Tsuzuki vola durant un long moment, lorsqu'il retrouva l'adolescent, il vint se poser sur son épaule avec une grande douceur… Hisoka senti une présence prés de lui. Il leva doucement sa main et caressa la tête de l'oiseau.

-Il a tellement peur que je parte sans lui ?…Se serait pourtant préférable si je réglais cette affaire sans lui, tu ne crois pas ?

Il prit délicatement l'oiseau dans ses mains et se mit en route pour le salon de thé.

-Ca sert à quoi d'avoir des sentiments si tout ce que l'on obtient c'est de la souffrance. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Il caressa doucement le pelage.

-Comment peux-t-il encore vouloir aimer après avoir autant souffert. Je ne comprendrais jamais. Je n'ai rien à lui donner et tout ce que je peux lui apporter ce sont des problèmes. C'est idiot qu'il perde son temps avec moi.

Le blond soupira et entra dans le salon de thé. Il chercha Tsuzuki des yeux et le vit tristement assit à une table.

-Si c'est pour le voir ainsi je préfèrerai qu'il m'oubli ... Ai-je le droit de lui ôter sa mémoire ?

Il soupira et s'approcha.

-Salut.

Le brun sortit immédiatement de ses sombres pensées en entendant la voix de son partenaire et releva le nez de sont chocolat, l'air légèrement surpris…Il lui fit un faible sourire…

-Salut…

Le blond s'assit.

-Ils sont en mer.

-En mer!

-C'est le meilleur endroit pour se cacher. En dehors des eaux territoriales.

Le brun aquiesca...

-Je vois...

Une serveuse s'approcha.

-Je vous apporte quelque chose ?

-Un thé au jasmin.

-Tu as une position précise...?

Il fixa l'adolescent, les mains croisées et son menton posé dessus...

-Je suis pas un GPS quand même.

-Pardon...

-Mais bon je devrais y arriver. En pleine mer je n'aurais pas tous ses sentiments qui dévorent les humains en permanence.

-Le mieux est que nous partions dans la nuit...Non ?

-Tu sais ou on peut trouver un bateau...Parce qu'à tout hasard je te rappel que je ne sais pas nager

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela...

-Bon.

Hisoka prit sa tasse de thé et souffla doucement dessus…Le brun fini sa tasse de chocolat, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre…Il resta ainsi durant quelques minutes…L'air pensif…

-Je vais demander à changer de partenaire…

Sa voix était lointaine, ses yeux quasi inexpressif…

-Cela sera certainement le mieux pour toi… tu n'aura plus à souffrir du tumulte de mes sentiments…

Lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, son poing se serra sur son poignet…

Le blond sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre.

Il le rejetait.

Il le rejetait vraiment.

Il était si stupéfait que ses mains se mirent à trembler et qu'il renversa une partie de son thé. Il posa sa tasse un peu sèchement.

-C'est ton choix. Dans ce cas notre affaire s'arrête là.

L'adolescent se leva et sortit en courant sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il se retourna au bruit de la tasse, il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir le regard blessé d'Hisoka… Il se leva rapidement, jeta un billet sur la table et sortit en courrant après le blond… Il avait été un peu rude, certes, mais au fond Hisoka l'avait lui-même dit…Son cœur n'avait plus de place pour l'amour…il devait tiré cela au clair… il couru aussi vite qu'il pu… Voir ce regard, il semblait blesser… les actes et les mots d'Hisoka se contredisaient complètement…

Ils réussit enfin à rattraper l'adolescent aux cheveux d'or dans un petit parc, il encercla la taille de ce denier de ses bras et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin…Le blond sursauta.

-Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? J'en ai assez de ton comportement. Je ne suis pas un jouet !

-Je le sais très bien et je ne te considère pas comme ça...

-Alors pourquoi est ce que je ressens autant de rancoeur dans ton coeur?

-Cette rancoeur comme tu dis, je l'ai contre moi même...

-Je ne comprends pas

-Je te cause que du souci... Je suis incapable de te protéger... Je comprends que tu n'ai pas de place dans ton coeur pour moi... et c'est pour cela que je me dégoûte... je ne mérite pas d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme toi...

-Je n'ai jamais dis une telle chose! Tu ne me dégoûtes pas et je ne considère pas qu'il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans mon coeur. Je... Tu occupes toute la place qu'il y a dans mon coeur. Mais je refuse d'être une faiblesse.

-Tu n'es pas une faiblesse pour moi... tu es ma force au contraire Hisoka.

L'adolescent tressaillit. Il ne savait plus ou il en était ses sentiments étaient perturbés.

-C'est grâce à toi que j'arrive à aller de l'avant... C'est toi qui à éclairé les ténèbres de ma vie...

-Je sais plus.

Le brun relâcha l'adolescent...Quelque part il était soulagé, soulagé de savoir qu'il avait une place dans le cœur d'Hisoka…il retourna avec douceur ce dernier et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres…

-Je comprends…

Il fit demi tour et commença à s'éloigner…Le blond l'attrapa par la manche pour le retenir.

-As-tu toujours l'intention de demander à changer de partenaire ?…

-Souhaites tu que je le fasse ?

Hisoka le lâcha.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers le port.

-Où va-t-on trouver un bateau ?

Le brun posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et lui fit un petit clin d'œil…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas et suis moi…

Sans un mot de plus, il attrapa la main de ce dernier et l'emmena sur le port… Il souriait légèrement… Hisoka avait vraiment du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, quelque part il trouvait cela mignon… Mais un jour, il savait que l'adolescent arriverait enfin à s'ouvrir complètement à lui… cela prendrait du temps, mais il y arriverait…

Les deux shinigami s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs endroits et rencontrèrent quelques personnes ; Tsuzuki avait énormément de connaissance et il savait que cela lui serait utile et c'est ainsi qu'ils obtinrent le bateau dont ils avaient besoin en environ deux heures…

-Manquait plus qu'il se mette à pleuvoir, je déteste le froid. Enfin on y va ?

Le blond monta à bord et attendit que son compagnon se décide.

Le brun suivit son équipier et grimpa sur le pont… Il observa le bâtiment quelques instants… C'était un 18 mètres assez luxueux blanc et bleu, les moteurs semblaient très puissants… Certainement un bateau dernier cris pensa t il… Il soupira tout en se mettant à la barre…

-Ne te fais pas de soucis… Il y a des cabines… dit il en souriant doucement.

-Mouais, bon allons-y. Gagne un peu le large pour que je puisse me concentrer.

Le blond se glissa dans la cabine et farfouilla à la recherche d'un imper. Il était glacé. Il ne supportait ni la chaleur ni le froid. Son système immunitaire était limite du zéro. Il attendit de se réchauffer un peu. Dehors la pluie avait cessé et il faisait une douce chaleur. Le temps avait radicalement changé.

Il se changea et sortit se mettre à l'avant du bateau qui fendait librement les vagues. Il se tint à la rambarde et ferma les yeux, laissant ses barrières à néant il se laissa porter par les sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Ils avaient enfin gagné le large…Lorsque Hisoka revint sur le pont, Tsuzuki baissa les gaz… Il laissa au jeune homme tout le temps qui lui serait nécessaire… Il se tint donc à bonne distance pour ne pas gêner son ange…Il laissa aller son regard sur les nuages, qui s'obscurcissaient de nouveau… Cela devait être la dernière confrontation avec Muraki… quoi que cela lui coûte… il serra le poing en s'adossant sur le bastingage…

Hisoka tiqua, la violence des sentiments que ressentaient Tsuzuki dépassait de loin tout ce qui l'entourait mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté faire abstraction de ce chaos était devenu aussi habituel pour lui que de boire une tasse de thé.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort mais il ne sentait ni le vent, ni le froid qui était tombé. Son corps tendu à l'extrême focalisé uniquement sur les émotions inorganiques de son bourreau.

-On approche, ralentit. Il risque de nous repérer. Il sent ma présence comme un chat une souris.

L'adolescent descendit en prenant garde de ne pas s'empêtrer dans le kimono dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Beaucoup plus chaud que ses vêtements habituels.

Il se redressa aussitôt et s'exécuta… Il ralentit encore, commençant à chercher du regard un quelconque signe de la présence du médecin…La pluie se remit à tomber finement, s'insinuant malignement… Très vite, le brun sentait la morsure du froid amplifié par ses vêtements qui commençait à se détremper…Il tourna son regard lavande vers son partenaire…

Hisoka sursauta en sentant le poids d'un regard sur lui. Il se tourna vers son partenaire que la pluie détrempait. Il repensa à leur baiser. Il avait du mal avec ça, mais dés qu'ils se touchaient c'était un cauchemar. Il ressentait les émotions de Muraki au travers de Tsuzuki.

Il eut un haut le cœur, il avait résisté de son mieux pour ne pas vexé son équipier mais là, il ne pouvait plus, il se pencha par dessus le bastingage et se mit à vomir.

Le brun, quelque peu inquiet, mit le pilotage automatique et s'approcha de son équipier… Il approcha sa main de l'épaule de ce dernier, mais l'espace d'un instant, il se remémora les mots du médecin diabolique…Il retint sa main et serra le poing…

Il fit demi tour et retourna à la barre…Plus vite il retrouverait ce monstre, plus vite il pourrait enfin serrer dans ses bras son ange…Il soupira doucement…

-Va t'allonger un peu et te reposer… tu doit être exténué… sans compter le froid… je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade…

Il détourna le regard pour le fixer sur la mer qui commençait à être houleuse…

-Ca va aller.Ca va passer.

Le blond se redressa.

-De toute façon on approche coupe le moteur. On va prendre le dinkie pour s'approcher. Et puis toi aussi il faut te changer, sinon tu vas attraper une cochonnerie et on a pas le temps d'être malade ce soir.

-A vos ordre mon capitaine !

Il tentait de garder son regard ailleurs tandis qu'un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres…Il stoppa les machines et bloqua la barre… Il s'approcha de son compagnon et le regarda de la tête aux pieds…

-Tu ferais bien aussi de te changer…

Sur ces mots, il descendit dans une des cabines, il referma la porte sur sa silhouette…Une fois dans la cabine, il ôta ses vêtement humide et attrapa une serviette, il se sécha tout en jetant un œil dans l'armoire…

Hisoka soupira et poussa à son tour la porte menant à la cabine pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son compagnon à demi dénudé. Il rougit violemment. Il ne s'y faisait pas Tsuzuki avait un physique magnifique et lui n'avait que le corps d'un adolescent de 16 ans et il resterait toujours ainsi. Il ne supportait plus ce physique d'enfant.

Il aurait tant aimé avoir un corps d'adulte. Comment répondre au désir d'un adulte quand on était doté d'un corps d'enfant inachevé. Pour ça aussi il en voulait à Muraki de l'avoir ainsi condamné à être pour l'éternité un adolescent en pleine puberté.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Tsuzuki.

Il sifflotait tranquillement, sortant de l'armoire ce qu'il cherchait… il finit de s'essuyer et laissa tomber la serviette dénudant complètement son corps… Il se retourna ravie de sa trouvaille, mais il déchanta très vite…Son regard croisa les deux émeraudes d'Hisoka et se figea instantanément… Il se précipita sur la malheureuse serviette abandonnée sur le sol et l'enroula autour de la taille, une rougeur non dissimulée sur ses joues…

Il attrapa les affaires qu'il avait trouvé en balbutiant quelques excuses et se dirigea d'un pas maladroit vers la salle de bain…Il referma la porte sur sa fine silhouette et se laissa juste après couler le long de celle-ci…

Hisoka baissa la tête. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il avança vers l'armoire à son tour et se entreprit de se changer, le kimono glissa sur le sol. Il resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se releva et entreprit de s'habiller… Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié le plus important… Il soupira et rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour aller récupérer son boxer…Son cœur manqua un battement, le corps d'Hisoka était pâle et d'une finesse incroyable, ses cheveux dorés, tout en lui, lui rappelait les jeunes éphèbes mythologique…

Il se mit à nouveau à rougir mais n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du jeune homme…Il était parfait, il sentait une douce chaleur envahir son être… Il n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant… serrer ce corps contre le sien, goûter cette peau qui lui semblait douce et velouté…

L'adolescent sentit un regard brûlant poser sur lui. S'il ne pouvait pas le toucher il pouvait sentir ce qu'éprouvait son équipier, bien qu'il lui tournait le dos, son corps se couvrit de frissons. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ce qu'il ressentait. Son corps réagissait physiquement aux émotions que lui envoyait son partenaire.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre pied, même si cela lui faisait mal… Mais il se rendit compte que son partenaire commençait à trembler, et cela ne pouvait être que de sa faute… Il se mordit la lèvre et se fit violence pour réussir à garder son regard loin de la silhouette envoûtante de son partenaire… Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé et rapide vers le lit puis attrapa son boxer…Il fit volte face et commença à avancer de nouveau vers la salle de bain…

Ce fut comme une violente décharge… Et brutalement il eut la sensation d'être entrain de mourir. Prit d'un vertige il lâcha ce qu'il tenait à la main et s'écroula à genou sur le sol. Dans sa tête toujours la même litanie revenait.

« Viens ma petite marionnette,

viens à moi,

je t'attends.

Tu m'appartiens.

Apporte-moi cet homme dont j'ai besoin.

Viens mon petit jouet. »

Hisoka se prit la tête entre les mains. Effaré et effrayé, cet homme savait déjà qu'il était là. C'était insupportable de savoir qu'il savait tout de lui, et qu'il devinait toujours où il était. Sa présence en lui était une véritable souffrance.

-Il sait qu'on est là. Il m'a repéré. Bégaya l'adolescent, complètement retourné.

Tsuzuki accouru immédiatement auprès de l'adolescent, avec précaution, il recouvrit le corps de ce dernier d'un drap et essaya de le calmer…Il passa délicatement une main dans la chevelure dorée et déposa un petit baiser sur son front…

-Parfait…

Il se releva, et alla dans la salle de bain… quelque minute plus tard il ressortit de la pièce vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir qui au niveau des genoux était relié par un lacet, une longue chemise blanche laissant entrapercevoir un torse fin et musclé et par-dessus celle-ci un gilet moulant à manche longue noir lui aussi…

Il inspira profondément et observa Hisoka…

-Ca va aller ?

-Si il était mort et réduit en cendre ça irait nettement mieux. Marmonna l'adolescent. Et s'il pouvait allez hanter un autre esprit que le mien. Ses sentiments me donnent envie de vomir.

Le blond se releva avec précaution.

-Tu sais on va pas à une surprise partie. Mais plutôt à un massacre collectif. Tu devrais peut-être porter quelque chose qui signifie un peu moins. « Je suis une belle plante prenez-moi ! »

Hisoka laissa tomber le drap qui le recouvrait et attrapa boxer, pantalon, et chemise longue. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il commençait à faire trop froid pour lui. Il mit un foulard autour de son cou et se dirigea vers son équipier.

-Bon on va régler nos comptes ?

Son regard devint d'un sérieux très peu commun chez lui…Son sourire s'éclipsa et son regard devint aussi froid que la glace…Quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, Muraki vivrait ses derniers instant, il se le jura…

-Allons y Hisoka…

Sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et grimpa les marches qui le séparaient du pont d'un pas décidé… le blond soupira. Et suivit son compagnon. Au pied de leur bateau un autre nettement plus grand les attendait.

-Bonsoir mes amis ! Quel bon vent vous amène prés de moi ?

Tranquillement penché par dessus le bastingage Muraki leur souriait et attendait leur bon vouloir de monter à bord de son magnifique yacht.

Le brun sera les dents, son regard s'intensifiant…Mais cette fois ci, il ne se ferait pas avoir, la colère ne servirait à rien, à part aveugler ses gestes…Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon aux lèvres, il releva le visage vers le médecin…

-Vous le savez très bien…Sa voix était d'un calme étonnant…

-Décidément vous m'amusez beaucoup. Montez donc, nous serons bien mieux dans ma cabine pour discuter.

Il attrapa Hisoka comme un père son enfant et le posa sur le pont avant de tendre une main à Tsuzuki. Puis il se tourna vers l'adolescent.

-Oriya est en train de nous faire du thé. Cela va nous réchauffer.

Le shinigami dédaigna la main tendu, il grimpa sur le pont, son regard se posant sur la silhouette de son partenaire…Il se mit sur la gauche de ce dernier, lorsque, au nom de l'ami d'enfance de Muraki, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise…Il eut un petit rictus ironique… Au fond cela ne l'étonnait guère… Tsuzuki s'avança pour rejoindre le médecin à la porte de sa cabine d'un pas mesuré…

Hisoka soupira. Rien que d'être en présence de ce médecin véreux, il était malade. Il se sentait déjà au bord de l'évanouissement et avait envie de vomir, avec en prime cette sensation d'étouffement, c'était un vrai cauchemar.

Il suivit de loin leur hôte et son compagnon. En entrant dans la pièce, il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

Muraki le faisait exprès, il faisait tout pour le mettre en difficulté. Lui montrant encore et toujours les mêmes scènes qui étaient gravés en lui et auxquelles il ne pouvait échapper.

« -Mon petit pantin,

je ne rêve pas souvent

mais en ce moment je pense souvent à cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble toi et moi.

A ta peau couleur d'ivoire,

à tes yeux émeraudes si purs et si innocents.

Tu es devenu un excellent amant…

Et je rêve de marquer à nouveau tes chairs, de ma présence… »

Il gardait son ironique sourire et s'était assit en face de Tsuzuki. Hisoka était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il sentait que s'il tentait de bouger, il allait s'écrouler.

Le brun resta debout en fixant Muraki droit dans les yeux, il détestait ce sourire qu'il arborait…Il savait que ce dernier préparait encore quelque chose, mais cette fois ci, cela ne prendrait pas… Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit son compagnon chancelant…D'un mouvement ample et agile il se détourna du médecin et aida le blond, évitant le plus possible de le toucher…

Délicatement, il assit le blond et se mit à ses côtés, ne daignant pas s'asseoir… Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre…Il ne prêta aucune attention à Oriya qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce…Ce dernier posa délicatement les tasses sur la table, son regard se posant un bref instant sur Tsuzuki, une petite lueur de crainte se fit lorsqu'il vit le brun arborer à nouveau un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon…

-Tss, tss…Tsuzuki ne soyez pas si cruel envers Oriya.

Le blond reprenait vaguement ses esprits, cela lui demandait un effort considérable de rester dans la même pièce que cet homme immonde. Sans arrêt celui-ci lui remémorait les moments au combien pénible de son agression.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta. Oriya le regarda un instant et lui fit un signe. L'adolescent se leva et suivit l'homme à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Tsuzuki suivit du regard son équipier quitter la pièce, puis reporta immédiatement son attention sur Muraki…

-Où l'emmène t il ?

-Je l'ignore. Ce que fait Oriya et avec qui le regarde personnellement. Je ne suis pas jaloux vous savez

Quelque part, savoir Hisoka loin de Muraki le soulageait… depuis qu'ils étaient monté sur son bateau, le blond n'allait vraiment pas bien…Il soupira et s'assit face au médecin, le fixant intensément, cherchant à deviner ce que ce monstre cachait encore… Il resta un long moment silencieux, observant chaque fait et geste de son vis-à-vis…

Oriya entraîna l'adolescent et le conduisit jusqu'à une cabine. Hisoka soupira, ici, il se sentait moins oppressé, moins stressé. Il s'assit sur le lit et ses yeux glacials se posèrent sur l'homme en face de lui.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Non !

-Alors je peux te laisser seul ?

-Tu n'as pas peur que je fasse tout sauter ?

-Je pense que tu n'es pas en état de faire grand chose. Muraki pèse sur toi, ça se sent.

Le blond sentit ses poils se hérisser.

-Repose-toi bien.

L'adolescent serra les dents et les poings. Dés que la porte se fut refermée il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne comprenait pas cet homme, il n'avait rien de semblable avec Muraki, s'il restait avec lui c'était parce qu'ils étaient amis et rien d'autre.

Hisoka ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être ami avec un tel monstre.

Il n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot, laissant la cabine où il se trouvait avec Muraki dans un silence pesant… Il n'avait de cesse de réfléchir à un moyen d'en finir définitivement avec cet homme…Il laissa quelques instant son regard plonger dans le liquide ambré qui lui avait été servit…

-Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais…

Sa voix était calme et profonde, ses yeux lavande vinrent à nouveau fixer le médecin…

-Arrêter ? Pourquoi faire ? C'est si gratifiant. Et si amusant ! Non, vraiment je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter et je poursuis un but bien précis mon cher Tsuzuki.

L'homme s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir près de lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun et se pencha doucement vers lui et effleura les mèches brunes de ses lèvres.

-J'aime votre odeur !

-Laissez Hisoka en dehors de tout ça…

Le shinigami s'écarta légèrement de l'homme, le transperçant de son regard…Sentir cet homme aussi près de lui, qu'il le touche cela lui donnait la nausée… Mais pour Hisoka il serait prêt à n'importe quoi, ça il le savait…

-Arrêtez de le harceler, d'en faire votre jouet…Il ne mérite certainement pas cela…

-Vous voilà bien chevaleresque ! Mais que savez-vous de lui, réellement ? Rien j'en suis persuadé. Et puis de toute manière Hisoka n'est pas la raison de mon but !

-Je sais très bien que je ne connais pas complètement Hisoka...

Il baissa légèrement le visage pour le fixer à nouveau sur la tasse de thé…Sur ce point là Muraki avait raison, mais cela se ferait avec le temps, Hisoka s'ouvrirai un jour complètement à lui…

-Quand à votre but je le connais parfaitement…

-Parfait alors épargnez moi, les longs adieux et discours mielleux à tirer des larmes à un mort et passons à l'action !

Le brun le fixa surprit.

-Passons dans mon labo voulez-vous ?

Il se leva sans un mot et attendit après le médecin…

-Après vous…

-Vous souhaiter dire adieu à notre petit pantin ?

-Oui.

Il baissa son visage, quelques mèches venant obscurcir son visage.

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage du médecin.

-Ne vous éternisez pas en adieu je trouve ça particulièrement écoeurant et évitez les crises de larmes cela m'agace prodigieusement.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

Il se laissa guider le long du corridor qui le menait vers son ange…

-Vous m'ennuyez sérieusement Tsuzuki, je vous pensais un peu plus fort que ça. Votre faiblesse me répugne au plus haut point ! J'ai une furieuse envie de vous étrangler. Juste pour voir la tête de ma jolie marionnette. Resterait-il aussi stoïque et désabusé que vous l'êtes en ce moment ?

-Vous savez que je ne peux rien faire tant que cette malédiction pèse sur Hisoka…Même si l'envie ne me manque pas.

-Vous m'exaspérez avec cet enfant. Je vais peut-être m'en débarrasser en premier. Au moins vous ne me parlerez plus de lui. La simple mention de cet enfant dans votre bouche m'horripile !

-Alors vous pouvez faire une croix sur votre but …Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux…

Sa voix était calme et il fixa à nouveau le médecin, ses yeux remplis de rage qu'il contrôlait encore jusqu'à présent.

Le médecin s'approcha silencieux comme un chat il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et le saisit à la gorge.

-Dites-vous bien que je fais ce que je veux de lui. Il m'appartient corps et âme. Quoique vous fassiez vous n'effacerez jamais ma présence en lui. La malédiction avec laquelle j'ai tué ce jeune lapin est inscrite au plus profond de ses chairs !

-Je ne parle pas de cette malédiction…Vous le savez…

Il agrippa le poignet de l'homme et serra pour qu'il le lâche.

-Mais puisque vous allez enfin atteindre votre but, je pense qu'il ne vous servira plus vraiment à grand chose…

Il repoussa l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre le long du mur et se colla contre lui, en lui murmurant à l'oreille…

-Je me trompe.

-Si vous me prenez par les sentiments. Je vais bien finir par vous prendre contre ce mur. C'est ce que vous souhaitez non ? N'êtes vous pas comme Hisoka qui rêve de moi la nuit ?

Sa main effleura et caressa la peau de sa joue.

-Je vous veux Tsuzuki. Et j'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais.

Il sourit.

-Vous ne ferez pas exception à la règle. De toutes les façons je finirais par vous avoir avec ou sans l'aide de ce pantin sans âme !

Le brun sourit bizarrement…Une étrange lueur dans le regard…

-Je n'en doute pas !

Il délaissa l'homme pour reprendre sa route vers la chambre d'Hisoka…Il l'ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de frapper, et la referma aussitôt derrière lui…Il s'avança sans un mot vers le lit où se trouvait le blond…Il l'observa un moment puis se décida à briser le silence de la pièce…

-Hisoka…

L'adolescent ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il s'était endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Où est Muraki ?

-Dans le couloir...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il attend?

-Il n'attend rien du tout...

Il avança un peu plus du jeune homme le détaillant de haut en bas...

-Tu espères vraiment me faire gober ça?

L'adolescent soupira.

-Aurais-tu oublié que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert?

-Il peut arriver que des fois qu'on se trompe...

Il posa un genoux sur le lit et commença à s'approcher du visage de l'adolescent tel un chasseur vers sa proie... Le blond recula.

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu veux?Tsuzuki? Bégaya Hisoka

Il avança encore, un étrange sourire aux lèvres...

-Ce que je veux? Je croyais que tu pouvais lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert...

Il se mit à rire doucement...

-Ce n'est pas drôle!

-Je ne plaisante plus Hisoka...

L'adolescent se dégagea et se mit debout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? On est ici pour Muraki je te le rappel!

Il attrapa le poignet du jeune homme, le tirant d'un coup sec pour le faire tomber à nouveau sur le lit et le fit prisonnier sous son corps...

-J'en ai assez de devoir jouer les gentil toutou... et toujours être constamment à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas te blesser... mais j'en ai assez... alors maintenant je prends ce dont j'ai envie depuis si longtemps...

Son sourire s'agrandissait à chaque seconde...Le blond blêmit et ses yeux s'agrandir de peur.

-Arrête Tsuzuki, ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

-Tu crois réellement que j'ai envie de jouer...

Pour accompagner ses paroles, le brun arracha la chemise de l'adolescent...

-Lâche-moi Tsuzuki. Hurla l'adolescent en se débattant.

-Certainement pas...

Il raffermit sa prise sur le blond…

Dans son esprit au visage de Tsuzuki se superposait celui de Muraki.Le blond paniqua. Le problème était que toutes ses défenses demeuraient vaines devant Muraki, il était incapable de se protéger

-Arrêtes de te débattre, tu risque d'avoir plus mal qu'autre chose...

Devant son équipier qui semblait avoir perdu l'esprit, il sentit son esprit imprimer un blanc, et il retomba mollement sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, immobile. Son corps et son esprit refusaient de réagir.

Il déshabilla intégralement l'adolescent, observa durant de longues minutes ce corps pâle et fin…Il ressortit de la pièce une bonne demi heure plus tard, un large sourire ourlait ses lèvres, un sourire mauvais…Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la silhouette alanguie sur le lit et referma la porte sur son équipier toujours inconscient…

Il se tourna vers Muraki, cette lueur n'ayant pas disparue depuis l'instant où il était entré dans la pièce…Il observa alors le médecin et s'approcha de façon féline vers lui, le collant à nouveau contre le mur… Il pencha la tête pour venir déposer un petit baiser dans le cou de ce dernier et il murmura à son oreille…

-Nous pouvons y allez…

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines du médecin.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi votre petit partie de jambes en l'air c'est bien passé ? Ne soyez pas surpris, je suis en contact permanent avec tout ce que vit cet enfant. C'est un régal que de vous voir ainsi après lui et d'entendre les cris que pousse son esprit déchiré. C'était vraiment jouissif.

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

-Ah Tsuzuki ! Il est vraiment dommage que vous ne soyez pas resté cet être sanguinaire que vous pouvez être par moment. Nous aurions fait de grandes choses tous les deux.

Muraki entraîna le Shinigami dans les profondeur du navire, là où reposait paisiblement Saki. L'homme s'approcha avec délice de sa proie et caressa le verre qui protégeait ce qu'il restait de son frère.

-Une fois que vous serez uni, je me ferais une joie délectable de vous détruire tous les deux.

Le shinigami approcha lentement, posa sa main sur celle du médecin, ses yeux se posant sur la tête conservée…Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, qu'il déposa à nouveau de petits baisers dans le cou de l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre…Il remonta lentement le long de la gorge, mordillant la peau pâle de ce dernier pour finir sur le lobe de son oreille…

-Faites de moi ce que bon vous semble…


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE** Une fête de cauchemars 06

**AUTEUR :** Le mouffon et Kira

**GENRE :** cauchemars avec scène de viols

**RATING :** - de 16 ans s'abstenir

**CRITIQUE :** / : Yami no matsuei ; Tsusuki x Hisoka, Tsusuki x Muraki ; Hisoka x Muraki

UNE FETE DE CAUCHEMARS 06 

Il se mit à rire doucement et recula d'un pas, il observa intensément le corps de Muraki son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres…

Une main douce se posa sur la peau clair de l'adolescent. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et son regard croisa celui de l'homme aux longs cheveux sombre. Il fit glisser sa main sur le torse pâle.

-Ca va ? Sa voix était tranquille et calme.

Il tira une bouffée sur sa pipe et s'assit auprès de l'adolescent qui ne broncha pas. Hisoka se laissa faire, son esprit tournait à vide comme si on l'avait privé de sa force vitale.

-Tu vois, ton compagnon est tout aussi violent que Muraki. Tu attires les hommes puissants et violents.

L'homme glissa sa main dans les mèches blondes.

-C'est triste ! Je te plains. Tes yeux n'arrivent même plus à pleurer. Il t'a définitivement brisé.

Il posa sa pipe et ses bras soulevèrent le corps fin et il l'emporta jusqu'à la salle de bain où un bain chaud l'attendait. Il déposa délicatement Hisoka au fond de celle-ci et fit couler doucement de l'eau chaude sur ses cheveux.

Glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il les lava avec précaution, sans que l'adolescent ne fasse le moindre geste. Il releva ses longs cheveux bruns et les attacha pour continuer. Relevant l'enfant il savonna le corps brisé et inerte.

Les merveilleux yeux émeraude fixaient le vide.

Muraki se tourna vers Tsuzuki, il s'approcha avec agilité vers lui, d'une main il caressa la joue du brun… Ce dernier se laissa faire, lui-même commençait à rendre chaque caresse et chaque baiser… Le médecin dont le sourire s'agrandissait avait plaqué son amant le long du mur, finissant de déboutonner sa chemise…

Le sourire du Shinigami s'effaça, son regard fixa la cuve où reposait ce qu'il restait Saki…La lueur étrange s'intensifia et donna à ses yeux lavande une teinte beaucoup plus prononcée… Son sourire changea de nouveau pour devenir plus que malsain et maléfique… Il enlaça l'homme aux cheveux d'albâtre l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement…Un sombre éclat de rire raisonna à travers la pièce…

-Il est vrai que vous avez toujours obtenu ce que vous vouliez Muraki…Mais cette fois ci, cela risque de vous coûter la vie…

Le brun resserra son étreinte et plaqua à son tour le médecin le long de l'autre mur…Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandir de surprise et qui se mua en effroi lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne pouvait réellement plus bouger…

-Vous êtes devenu fou ma parole Tsuzuki !

-Fou !Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide de toute ma vie ! Vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit…

Oriya termina de sécher l'adolescent. La serviette passant et repassant sur son corps. L'homme le poussa sur le lit où il tomba assit.

-Ne crois-tu pas que cela a assez duré ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé.

-Qu'importe. Il serait temps d'en finir. Laisse Muraki tranquille.

-Qu'il cesse de tuer et j'arrêterai ma quête !

-Tu ne souhaites donc pas sa mort malgré tout ce que tu lui reproches.

-Sa mort ne m'apporterait rien.

-Vraiment ?

-Je suis mort à l'âge de 16 ans. Je ne sais rien de la vie ni de ce qu'elle aurait pu me donner. Mais cela m'est égal car je n'avais aucune raison de rester en vie. Ma famille hait ce que je suis. Mon pouvoir …Alors vivre ou mourir m'était égal. La seule chose que je lui reproche et de m'avoir empêcher de mourir pendant trois ans. Pendant trois années j'ai souffert l'enfer et le martyre au point de supplier chaque jour que quelqu'un abrège mes souffrances. Mais tout cela vous est égal…

Quelques petites flammes commençaient à entourer les deux hommes, Muraki tentait vainement de se défaire de l'étreinte du shinigami…Le brun ferma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres…

-Je vous offre une porte de sortie, une seule… mais n'ayez crainte, vous n'irez pas seul…

Les flammes se firent plus nombreuses et commençaient à s'intensifier, la voix de Tsuzuki raisonna dans ce chaos…

Une violente explosion secoua le bateau, les flammes commençaient à prendre forme et vie…Muraki avait du mal à y croire, mais tout au fond de lui naissait un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis fort longtemps : la peur…

-Tsuzuki ! Arrêtez immédiatement !

-C'est trop tard Muraki ! Vous auriez dû y penser avant…

Une nouvelle explosion retentie et ébranla la coque, qui céda … L'eau commençait à s'infiltrer par le trou béant et tout submerger dans le labo…Tsuzuki n'avait pas lâcher ni desserré son étreinte, cette fois ci, il ne voulais pas que ce monstre s'en sorte… il tiendrait bon, jusqu' au bout… Il eut un petit sourire triste mais cela était pour le mieux… Le médecin de plus en plus en proie la peur se mit à crier…

-Impossible, pas maintenant…Saki…Oriya !

Sous la secousse, Oriya et Hisoka se retrouvèrent projeté au sol.

-Il semblerait que les choses n'aillent pas dans le sens que vous espériez.

L'homme se tourna vers l'adolescent.

Celui-ci se redressa et attrapa quelques vêtements.

-Ca ne vous ennui pas ? Les miens sont déchirés.

Le blond enfila rapidement un kimono, bleu nuit et s'avança vers la porte. Celle-ci lâcha sous la pression de l'eau qui s'infiltrait partout. Il émergea difficilement, l'homme l'avait saisit par la taille et lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau.

-Alors on ne sait pas nager ?

Le blond lui adressa un mauvais regard.

-Allons-y.

Il prit l'adolescent par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Là où est Saki ?

-Qui est Saki ?

-Son frère. Ils sont du même père mais pas de la même mère. C'était un être profondément et totalement mauvais. Ca se lisait en lui. Il a tenté de le tuer.

-De tuer qui ?

-Muraki …Lorsqu'il était adolescent, Saki à essayer de le tuer. C'est à peu près à partir de cet instant que tout à commencer à se bousculer. Lorsque le seul membre de la famille qu'il vous reste tente de se débarrasser de vous, ça vous change quelque part.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse pour devenir un meurtrier et un assassin !

-Tu juges bien facilement les gens. Mais ton ami ne vaut guère mieux que lui. Que connais-tu réellement de lui ? Rien ! Je connais Muraki et je sais ce qu'il est et ce qu'il fait ! Peux-tu en dire autant de ton partenaire ?

Le blond ne répondit pas.

-Et je tiens à lui en tout état de chose ! Mais je sais le pourquoi du comment et je lui fais confiance. Ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu ne fais pas confiance à ton équipier et tu ne crois pas en lui. Et pour ça tu n'as aucune excuse ! Ni que tu es vécu isolé, ni le viol de Muraki ne sont des excuses qui justifient ton comportement.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la lourde porte métallique. Ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

-Réfléchie bien à ce que je viens de te dire. Tu demandes tout à ton partenaire, qu'il te fasse confiance, qu'il t'aime, qu'il ne te pose aucune question mais que lui offre-tu en retour ? Rien, ni ta confiance, ni ton amitié. Et tu exiges de lui qu'il vive exclusivement pour toi ? Tu es comme Saki ! C'est pour cela que Muraki te hait.

La chaleur dans le labo devenait insoutenable, Muraki avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sans compter que ses côtes le faisaient toujours souffrir…

-Vous êtes vraiment stupide Tsuzuki… Vous pensez qu'en me tuant vous aller effacer les malédiction de cet enfant et que vous pourrez enfin le retrouver ? Vous me faites pitié…

Il ricana doucement mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa le regard du shinigami…Ce dernier se mit à rire sombrement…

-Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure Muraki…Je ne vais nul part… Nous allons brûler ensemble…Ainsi je serais sûre que vous ne ferez plus aucun mal…Et Hisoka n'aura plus à souffrir…Ni de ma présence, ni de vos méfaits…Tout se termine aujourd'hui Muraki…

Le brun releva le visage une unique larme venant couler le long de sa joue et se perdre entre les deux corps étroitement enlacées…Ce dernier observa le dragon qui tournoyait autour d'eux et ferma les yeux…

-C'est terminé, plus jamais… TOUDA ! Finit ce que tu as commencé !

La tête du shikigami se baissa lentement pour observer son « maître », et les flammes s'intensifièrent, venant lécher les corps de Muraki et Tsuzuki…

Oriya et Hisoka tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte mais avec la pression de l'eau ils n'y parvinrent pas. L'adolescent recula et attrapa le brun par le bras.

-Ne bougez pas.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Tu n'as pas les pouvoirs d'ouvrir cette porte.

-Je n'en ai nul besoin.

Il resserra son étreinte et ils disparurent pour réapparaître de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Pratique !

Le blond le lâcha et Oriya chercha Muraki des yeux.

-Quelle fournaise ! Jamais on va les retrouver la-dedans avant de finir griller comme des poulets !

-Parlez pour vous, moi je suis déjà mort !

Oriya se mit à chercher à nouveau au travers de la fournaise son ami. Dés qu'il l'aperçu il se précipita.

-Muraki !

-Revenez espèce d'idiot ! Hurla l'adolescent en le suivant.

Muraki n'était qu'à demi conscient, sa tête reposait délicatement sur l'épaule de Tsuzuki… Ce dernier entendant les cris d'Oriya, rouvrit les yeux et fixa l'homme…

-Vous êtes vraiment stupide souffla t il… cela peux vous coûter cher… alors n'interférez pas… et allez vous en !

Une vague de Khi propulsa l'homme aux cheveux sombres le long du mur, tandis qu'il se détourna de nouveau et se laissa envelopper de nouveau par les flammes…

Le blond s'approcha de Oriya.

-Vous êtes vraiment stupide. Tsuzuki est le roi des martyres ! Quand il s'agit de se suicider, il est le premier !

-Je veux qu'il me rende Muraki.

-Vous allez vous retrouver avec un steak frit !

-Ca ne me fait pas rire ! C'est votre partenaire ! Récupérez Muraki !

-Vous plaisantez le voir mort me ravit !

L'homme saisit l'adolescent par la gorge et serra ses mains autour du cou délicat de l'adolescent.

-Rendez le moi ! Ou je tue cet enfant !

Les yeux de Tsuzuki s'agrandir de surprise lorsqu'il se retourna et aperçu son équipier…puis il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui tenait Hisoka…Un sourire mauvais se fit une nouvelle fois à la commissure de ses lèvres…

-Le tuer ? Regarder vous…

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Oriya…

-J'ai confiance en lui… Je sais qu'il s'en sortira…

Il détourna alors le regard vers son partenaire, son sourire s'adoucissant…Une flamme jaillit entre l'adolescent et son adversaire… Tsuzuki relâcha un peu son étreinte et pris le médecin par la gorge, tout comme le faisait Oriya avec son partenaire plus tôt…Il s'avança, menaçant vers l'homme à la chevelure sombre…

-Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer je suis déjà mort et puis si vous voulez récupérer Muraki, vous aurez besoin de moi vivant.

Oriya le regarda.

-Je suis le seul qui pourra retenir Tsuzuki assez longtemps pour vous permettre de partir avec lui.

-Très bien. Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais rends moi Kazutaka.

-Ka, quoi ?

-Kazutaka Muraki.

-Je vous aiderai à l'unique condition qu'il lève la malédiction qu'il nous a jeté.

-Je ferais de mon mieux tu as ma parole.

Le blond plongea au plus profond de son esprit et su qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Il était sincère et ferait tout pour obtenir gain de cause si on lui laissait Muraki.

Le brun serra les dents, laisser Muraki encore en vie… cela promettait d'être terrible, surtout pour le blond…connaissant Muraki, il se vengerait certainement sur son partenaire…Il inspira longuement et finalement il relâcha le corps inerte du médecin, qui s'écroula au sol dans un bruit mat…

-Touda !

Le dragon s'immobilisa fixant son maître…Sans un mot, le shikigami et les flammes devinrent moins intense et disparurent…Tsuzuki se tourna vers Oriya et le transperça de ses yeux lavandes…

Hisoka se tourna vers Oriya.

-Récupérez votre carpette. Avant que je ne change d'avis et n'oubliez pas votre promesse.

Il s'approcha du médecin et glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Viens. Nous rentrons.

-Ne rêvez pas ! Je ne lèverai pas ma malédiction !

Oriya lui sourit faiblement.

-Pff…Ca va, j'ai compris. Lui sourit le médecin. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour être aussi magnanime la prochaine fois. Vous auriez mieux fait de me tuer quand vous en aviez l'occasion.

-Cela pourrait s'arranger…

Le brun observa le médecin mal en point, puis reporta son attention sur son équipier et s'approcha de ce dernier…Il serra le poing et les dents, mais au fond ils avaient eut ce qu'ils voulaient…

-Vous pouvez remerciez Hisoka…mais sachez que la prochaine fois, même Hisoka ne pourras pas vous sauvez… je vous le garantis…

L'espace d'un instant, l'étrange lueur se fraya à nouveau un chemin à travers le regard lavande et un sourire maléfique apparut, puis l'instant d'après, disparurent…

Le blond soupira, voir partir Muraki libre ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De toute façon le destin les remettrait bien en présence d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils étaient liés et rien ne pouvait changé ça.

Il n'avait eu le dessus que parce que lui et Oriya y avait eu quelque chose à récupérer sinon rien n'aurait pu arrêter la machine de guerre qu'il savaient enclenchés. Oriya lui jeta un dernier regard.

Le blond et lui échangèrent un regard entendu et l'homme sortit de la cale qui continuait à se remplir Muraki dans les bras.

Tsuzuki se retourna et allait sortir à son tour mais s'arrêta…

-On devrait se dépêcher…

-Oui allons-y on a plus rien à faire ici...

Il attendit que le blond soit à sa hauteur et ils sortirent de la cale puis très vite se retrouvèrent sur leur bateau…Il mit le moteur en route et s'éloigna, par moment, jetant quelques coup d'œil au navire qui sombrait, et à d'autre observait son équipier à la sauvette… Il soupira quelque peu soulager…

L'adolescent soupira. C'était terminé, enfin pour cette fois. Il se sentait épuisé, il se tourna vers son équipier et se dirigea vers lui. Il l'attrapa par la manche et en se frottant les yeux…

-Je descends dans la cabine. Je suis fatigué.

Puis il s'éloigna descendant avec soin les marches étroites pour ne pas tomber, le kimono qu'il portait était un peu trop long et il devait se méfier s'il ne voulait pas s'étaler royalement devant Tsuzuki. Il se dirigea droit vers le seul lit double de la cabine et s'y laissa tomber en fermant les yeux.

Il sourit faiblement tout en suivant du regard la silhouette de son compagnon… Il continua à naviguer jusqu'à la nuit tombée ; le ciel s'était dégagé et la lune éclairait l'eau de ses rayons diaphanes…Tsuzuki soupira longuement et décida de s'arrêter ici pour la nuit…Il jeta l'ancre et vérifia minutieusement les installations… Il s'étira langoureusement et décida d'aller s'allonger et prendre enfin un peu de repos…

Il descendit les marches et entra dans la cabine sans faire de bruit…Il ôta son gilet et sa chemise qu'il posa délicatement sur une chaise et se mit sous les couvertures, un soupir de bien être échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le drap frais entra en contact avec sa peau… Il ferma les yeux et se tourna…

Le blond grelottait. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha de la source de chaleur qui se dégageait à ses côtés. Il se nicha contre celle-ci nouant ses bras autour des hanches contre lesquelles il plaqua son corps.

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux, il se retourna et constata qu'Hisoka dormait toujours mais qu'apparemment ce dernier tremblait… Il sourit doucement et se retourna lentement pour ne pas le réveiller…Une fois sur le dos, il remonta un peu plus la couverture et enlaça le jeune homme…Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et chercha le sommeil…

-Oyasumi Hisoka… murmura t il…


End file.
